Scourge of the Seas (2)
by Deliverer
Summary: When pirate attacks grow more violent and common in the North Sea, between the Southern Isles and Arendelle, it's time for the princes and the sisters to act. A deal is made, Hans granted more power than Elsa is comfortable giving, but there's little choice. Will it be a decision she regrets? Probably. The question is in what way? Sequel to Angel in the Snow, Demon in the Shadows.
1. Compromise

**Angel in the Snow, Demon in the Shadows 2: Scourge of the Seas**

(A/N: Second Frozen story I've posted, and sequel to _Angel in the Snow, Demon in the Shadows_. I was surprised, and really happy, with how well my first seemed to go over. I asked my readers if they wanted a sequel and they did, so here it is. Hopefully it's as enjoyable as the last, or if not as enjoyable, at least still enjoyable. It starts about two months after the first one, and the princes have returned to Arendelle to discuss political relations, as per Elsa's request. It will, theoretically, be the last time Hans is allowed on Arendelle's soil. The first half of this story focuses mainly on Hans and his brothers. The second half focuses in on Hans and Elsa. The last few chapters focus on both aspects and delve into both angles a bit more. The first chapter or two is relatively tame and uneventful, but after that it picks up. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.)

Compromise

Screams echoed loudly on the passenger vessel as the cannonballs struck its sides. The laughter and cruel taunts of pirates echoed as the scallywags boarded the helpless ship, killing any who dared stand against them. Fires burned the deck. Women screamed as they were seized and bound to take as trophies, their husbands killed or captured and their children taken prisoner. Perhaps, if they were fortunate, the little ones would be disposed of. Otherwise, their doom was to be used as slaves for god only knew what. Through the smoke a figure could be seen. A pirate clothed in dark robes and a dark hat. A scarf covered his face from eyes down, and with steely and merciless, almost taunting, eyes, he watched the misery and plunder. Soon all that was left of the ship were planks floating in the seas and fires burning on the wood. The pirate turned to take in their plunder and their captives.

"Strip them and lock them below deck," he commanded coldly. Immediately his men moved to obey as the innocents pled for mercy. The captain observed the items they'd won and chuckled darkly. "It seems we struck it lucky, lads! Lock it away and treat yourselves for a battle well won." The pirates cheered and obeyed this order also. The captain turned to survey the ruins in satisfaction.

"Captain Meilic, the princes of the Southern Isles have become wary of you. They will launch a counter, after news of this atrocity reaches the King," the first mate stated to the captain.

"Let them come. I relish it," Melic answered.

"They will not easily be dissuaded," the first mate warned.

"Good. I want them subject to _me_ ," the pirate answered. "Imagine the plunder to be taken off their ships. Imagine the riches capturing _them_ would bring. The gold earned from ransom, or the silver earned from selling them to an enemy nation as slaves, would set us for life. Yes, let them come… I will have the heads of whoever dares face me, and they will know beyond doubt that this sea belongs to _me_. King Moren will beg at my feet by the time I have finished with him and his brothers." Turning away from the ruins of the ship, Meilic walked back to tend to his own.

1 Week Later

"Elsa, the princes are here! The ships, they're pulling into dock!" Anna called, racing into Elsa's throne room grinning excitedly.

"What? Already? They're early! Nothing's ready," Elsa said, worried.

"I'm pretty sure they won't care as long as there's food and warm beds," Kristoff, following Anna, said as he entered with a smile.

"That's not the point, Kristoff," Elsa replied. "It's an issue of principle."

"Your majesty, Gerda and I will deal with all the preparations. You just worry about your meeting with them," Kai said, smiling fondly at Elsa.

"Thank you, Kai," Elsa said with a sigh, calming herself down.

Frozen

As they had on their first arrival, the royal family of the Southern Isles approached in the shape of an arrowhead to come and kneel before the queen, all as one, heads bowed low. Only the King remained standing, but he bowed at the waist to her. "Queen Elsa," he greeted.

"King Moren," she answered, curtseying in turn. Anna and Kristoff, as usual, were at her side, and this time Olaf was there too. Anna followed her sister in curtseying as Kristoff knelt.

"Franz!" Olaf excitedly said, heading immediately towards the 'party prince', as Anna had affectionately taken to calling Franz. Franz's eyes lost the serious look and lit up with the usual laid back and fun-loving glint.

"Olaf, there you are!" Franz greeted, hugging the excited little snowman as Olaf waddled up to him.

"I'm always here," Olaf replied brightly. "It's so great to have you back!"

"It's great to _be_ back," Franz said. He looked up, grinning, and caught Moren's icy glare. He tensed, grin immediately vanishing. "Err, we'll talk later, Olaf. Moren's in business mode."

"Riiight, gotcha," Olaf said, winking. Hurriedly he waddled away from the princes and back to his friends.

"Welcome, all of you. The same rooms that were at your disposal before are at your disposal again. You'll be served dinner there, so you can have a chance to rest up. Tomorrow we will discuss political relations between our lands," Elsa said, smiling.

"As you wish it," Moren agreed. He motioned for his brothers to rise. They did so and followed their sibling, and Arendelle's royals, inside.

Frozen

It was early the next day, only just after breakfast, and no time was being wasted in getting to the matter at hand. "What are your demands, King Moren?" Elsa questioned, pacing back and forth in front of him and her throne coolly. It was all business now, and she was in intimidate mode. Anna and Kristoff sat in smaller thrones to either side of her own, and the servants stood by _them_ , adding to the force behind her. Unfortunately, Moren didn't seem about to buy it. Though he stood lower than her, and though her walk certainly was unnerving and cold enough to scare off most, he stood calm and strong, unmoved by the play for dominance and control. It also helped that the force he had behind himself was greater still. All of his brothers—including Hans, who really was only here because it was obligation and he'd have to suck it up—sat in the arrow pattern, watching silently.

"I have no demands, Queen Elsa. Only propositions and questions," Moren answered.

"I'm listening," she said.

"Where do you see relations between Arendelle and the Southern Isles in the wake of my brother's infamous treachery?" Moren questioned, gesturing to Hans. Hans cringed, glancing away.

"Frankly? My first thought was to cut all ties with the Southern Isles. But then I had already cut all ties to Weselton. Cutting out our second most powerful partner in trade, as well as the first, would be disaster for Arendelle, so I am open to remaining trading partners. Military allies, on the other hand, I'm iffier about."

"For what reasons?" Moren questioned.

"Because if the King of the Southern Isles has the same streak buried within him as his baby brother, keeping you as military allies could end in disaster for my people," Elsa answered. After all, if Moren had the mind to, he could call a retreat and have his armies turn tail, fleeing in a battle and leaving her own men to die.

Moren smirked. "Touché," he admitted. "But to lose the Southern Isles as a military partner will be disastrous for us both regardless. Especially when it comes to the waterways and our fleets and trading ships. For us to remain trade partners, we must remain military allies as well."

"For what reason?" Elsa asked.

"For the simple reason the dread pirate Meilic has been waging subtle but deadly war on trade routes between our two nations, boarding and sinking ships, taking numerous lives, captives, and prisoners, relentlessly pursuing special cargo ships until plunder is taken from them, etc," Moren answered.

"Why has Arendelle not felt it so badly?" Elsa questioned.

"Because of our military alliance. The fleets of the Southern Isles have kept Meilic at bay. Most notably the fleets Hans heads. He was appointed Admiral for a reason, my lady. After Jürgen, he is the best sailor of us all and it shows. His task was to defend the border between the Southern Isles and Arendelle, and to keep Meilic as _our_ problem, not yours. There was fear that a pirate attack in your waters might be misconstrued as an act of hostility from us. Meilic, you see, sails with the techniques of the Southern Isles, and uses the boats most often seen among them. Not to mention the fact that his so easily terrorizing your waters could be viewed as an act of negligence on our part, and a breaking of the agreement to defend the lands of our allies and keep them safe. Meilic was at first the Southern Isles's problem alone. Now he has migrated, and soon enough your waters will be terrorized as much as ours have been," Moren answered. "What was once a vendetta solely against the princes of the Southern Isles has become a play for control of the whole North Sea. Perhaps beyond."

"What do you propose we do, then?" Elsa questioned. "If this pirate, Meilic, is going to prove himself to be trouble, there must be something you have in mind."

"Hans has taken to the seas again as Admiral of our fleets. There is no better record of keeping Meilic down than his," Moren said.

"I don't like where this is going," Elsa replied suspiciously.

"Grant him permission to cross into your waters as well. Your fleet may be great, Queen Elsa, but Meilic is another brand altogether, one they will not be prepared for. Agree to give Hans some measure of authority over your fleets as well. If not control, then at least supervisory or consultant duties. Perhaps even grant him permission to train them. He has the experience. More than anyone else. Least loss of life, least near-death experiences, least loss of ships and cargo," Moren said.

Frozen

"What?" Elsa hissed, eyes narrowing.

" _What_?!" Hans sharply repeated, shooting to his feet.

"What?!" Jürgen exclaimed third of all, outraged at the idea of Hans getting that much power back.

"You heard perfectly well," Moren said.

"No!" Elsa shot in outrage.

"Forget it!" Anna echoed, just as furious at the suggestion.

"I knew it. I _knew_ you were going to punish me worse than just stable duty and military obligation!" Hans bitterly said.

"Hans…" Moren began.

"Don't even! I was a fool to think for a second that you had pity enough in you to withhold a death sentence from me!" Hans snapped.

"How is this a death sentence, little brother?" Kelin-Sel demanded. "Of us all, you have the most experience. You may well be the one opponent Meilic _can't_ defeat."

"His luck is bound to run out one day. Sooner than later," Jürgen said.

"I will not allow Prince Hans _any_ such power in my kingdom," Elsa said.

"Did he not rule benevolently in your absence and Anna's?" Moren challenged. It was his turn to pace now.

"For all you know it was all part of his ruse!" Anna heatedly insisted.

"The way he treats the men under his authority, the way he once pled for a sickly and orphaned foal's life, the way he was willing to die for a brother he despised, and the determination with which he carried a dying queen he hated to safety, all beg to differ," Moren answered, looking meaningfully at Hans. Hans was stunned. Was his brother actually standing up for him? Elsa visibly cringed at the memory that it had, indeed, been Hans to save her life.

"How do we know what was a lie and what was an act?" Iscawin asked, taking Elsa's side. Not for disloyalty or disagreement with Moren, but for argument's sake. The Queen and Princess needed a bit of help in this. Not because they couldn't handle it, but because if no one with a bit more experience in these sorts of dealings wasn't speaking on their side, Moren _would_ be able to manipulate it to his advantage. In political games his brother was merciless; and if you didn't know or suspect Moren's tricks and cheats, he would hold the control.

"Your faith in me is so reassuring," Hans sneered at Iscawin.

"I agree with Caleb. Err, Moren," Iscawin said, frowning. He turned to Moren. "This isn't siding against you, your majesty, but if we're going to convince Queen Elsa to at least think about this deal, your tricks have no place here. You need to be blunt, you need to be brutally honest. Do you think they're fools? They will know when they're being manipulated."

"If they are being manipulated, it will be into a deal they can't risk refusing for either of us," Justic argued.

"If that's so then blunt honesty will get the point across just the same. Dishonesty and tricks and word play are not what we need right now to repair relations between our nations. It makes us no better than Hans was. No offence, little brother," Iscawin defended. Hans rolled his eyes. Of course there was offence taken. Not that he didn't know it was well deserved.

Elsa gave Iscawin a grateful look. "Thank you," she said, nodding. He smiled gently and nodded back. Franz made a gagging motion to the triplets. Coth snickered, Calcas sighed, shaking his head hopelessly. Connyn was hiding a smirk.

"Then blunt it is," Moren relented. "If Hans is not given power to act as he pleases in your waters, Meilic _will_ come, and you _will_ lose many men, goods, and income. Your waters _will_ be taken over first, and then the Southern Isles' territory will fall shortly after. There will be nothing either of us can do on the sea without Meilic's knowing it, and we'll be the ones enslaved to _him_."

Elsa cringed and looked uneasily at Iscawin. "I wish he was wrong," Iscawin admitted. "But he isn't. However, there can be compromise."

"And there will be. Hans will not be allowed anywhere near your borders or your waterways unless one of us is with him. Namely Justic," Moren said.

Frozen

"Yes, he… Wait, _what_?" Justic asked, sharply looking at Moren, eyes wide.

"I would see them both _hang_ first!" Jürgen snapped.

"You are not king!" Moren barked at his sibling.

"Why me?!" Justic demanded.

"Because you are the ambassador, and you can keep Hans in check," Moren said.

"Unless I have him tossed overboard!" Hans shot.

"If you do, rest assured you will come back only to your execution," Moren threatened.

"I am doomed to die under _this_ order! Now you've doomed us both, Justic _and_ I!" Hans shot.

"You've lost your mind, Moren!" Justic agreed. "To send two of us out there is throwing up a flag _begging_ Meilic to come and take hostages or hold us for ransom or kill us or rob us or _god_ knows what else!"

"It will be done!" Moren yelled at Justic and Hans both, who cringed back, eyes wide.

Hans's shock quickly turned to rage. "You… Oh I knew you hated me bad enough to do this, but Justic too? That you would sentence him to this fate with me... Two threats out of your hair, Moren?" Hans sneered.

"You will not speak to our brother in such a manner, boy," Rhun growled threateningly at Hans.

"What's he going to do? Have us stoned?" Hans asked, scathingly glaring at the king.

"It would be no surprise, I suppose," Justic scoffed, siding with Hans.

"Nothing happens without Elsa's agreement in the matter," Iscawin sharply said.

Moren turned to Elsa. "Constant contact between you, Hans, and I, Justic's continuous supervision, the promise of my hand falling hard on Hans should he defy or disobey me, and a guarantee of safer waters, continued trade, and continued military aid between our nations. If you wish even _I_ will sail with them, or send one of the others to, on occasion, to make sure all is going accordingly."

Frozen

Elsa was silent. "Elsa, don't," Anna whispered to her. "For all we know this is a plot against all of Arendelle."

"But if it isn't, can you take the chance that King Moren is right and the pirate king will come?" Kristoff asked. Anna cringed uneasily.

Elsa was quiet. She didn't know what to do. "My lady, may I speak?" Iscawin murmured quietly to her so the others wouldn't hear.

"Speak," she answered.

"Take the deal. Add some amendments, perhaps. For instance, Hans not being allowed to get closer than a day or two away from Arendelle. That way, when messages are sent between you, you can judge by the time it takes the pigeon to return how long it's been and how far he is. In a way that will help you keep tabs on him as well. Perhaps even a raised tax on the Southern Isles, sort of like an insurance policy. Or even demand a price is paid. Such as one of us remaining behind to 'ensure' that the deals are kept."

"Wow, that's cold," Kristoff said, a little taken aback by the veiled meaning behind the words. Namely a prisoner or captive or slave.

"Business _is_ ," Iscawin dryly replied. Kristoff nodded in wry agreement. To be fair, though, he was willing to guess Iscawin would _gladly_ become an insurance policy it if meant staying by Elsa. Probably the only reason he'd brought it up.

"I would never ask that," Elsa said. "But the limit as to how close he can come sounds promising, and the raised tax." It seemed beneficial to Arendelle more than it was beneficial to the Southern Isles, but that in turn made her suspicious. Was Moren hoping for just that? If so, why? What was his long-term plan that she couldn't see it? Apparently Iscawin couldn't see it either, because he looked equally uneasy. She couldn't keep silent anymore, though. She looked to Moren. "If he ever comes less than a day's journey away from Arendelle, he will not come back, Moren. His punishment _will_ be life imprisonment or death." Death would spare her the trouble of meddling with taxes, she noted… Before she realized what she'd just thought. Had she really just stooped to threatening death simply because it was easier than the paperwork it would take to get a tax change to accommodate an imprisoned prince through? Well, in her defense, she really, really, _really_ hated paperwork. It took all day and sometimes into the night. She was no huge fan of Hans's either.

Frozen

Moren was quiet, thinking the amendment over. His brother's life was not a light term. "Unless otherwise specified, or unless invited, he will not cross nearer to Arendelle than twenty-four hours," he finally promised.

"My fleets will be watching," she cautioned.

"Should a storm come up and blow the ships closer?" Hans questioned.

"The rule isn't beyond reasonable, Prince Hans," Elsa answered, looking coldly at him. "Should some accident like that befall you, so be it, it can slide; but if you near for any other reason, you've nulled the arrangement." She looked to Moren. "Well, are the terms acceptable?" she questioned. He had agreed Hans wouldn't come within a day of Arendelle, but he hadn't agreed to the terms of what would happen if he did. She had caught _that_ trick, at least.

Moren was silent. "It isn't my life on the line, my Queen. It is my brother's. That choice is Hans's to make," he finally answered.

Hans started, looking at Moren in shock. After a moment he turned back to Elsa, quiet. "Fine," he finally relented. "It's agreed."

Elsa started in surprise, blinking. "Good," she finally said, nodding her head.

"Good," he replied, frowning at the attitude he perceived but may or may not have actually been there.

"Good!" she shot. Ugh, they were doing it again. She took a breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. "If that's all, you're excused," Elsa said to the King.

"Should I think of anything else that should be discussed with you, I'll be sure to let you know," Moren answered, nodding.


	2. Confrontation

Confrontation

(A/N: After this chapter, things start to pick up fast.)

Meilic's eyes blazed as he paced back and forth on the deck of his ship. "The king is smarter than I give him credit for, it seems." And he gave him a good bit of credit as it was. "He has alerted Arendelle's queen as to the advances on her waterways. There will be no easy takings there. Not with baby Westergaard patrolling," he said.

"Baby Westergaard, Captain?" the first mate questioned confusedly.

"The youngest prince. Hans," Meilic said.

The first mate started and his expression darkened. "Kill him," the mate bluntly said.

"You don't think I haven't tried?!" Meilic demanded.

"Not as hard as ye could," the mate answered bravely.

"You're being too bold," Meilic cautioned.

"Your ties to Jürgen hold you back. Let him go," the mate answered.

"He will never be let go," Meilic sharply replied.

"In that case, what do we do about the Admiral?" the mate asked.

"I'll figure something out," Meilic answered. "But he isn't our only competition now. Disturbing rumors have reached me. Of a pirate in Arendelle's waters who is starting to make an impression. His name is Xe. I want to know all there is to know about him. Keep an eye on the rival, and I will deal with the princes. With _Hans_."

"Aye, aye, sir!" the mate answered,

Frozen

Hans looked up at the boat with extreme prejudice. Not because he didn't approve of it, but because of what it meant for him. His first steps in this war against a pirate that could not be beat and who had no mercy. He was counting down the days he had left in his life. He stood next to Elsa as she prepared to address the mariners and inform them about the understanding between the Southern Isles and Arendelle. "Don't make me regret this, Admiral Westergaard," she said to him.

"Your men will be safe," Hans replied just as coldly. "It's my own welfare I'm concerned about, Queen Elsa. Men have been mutinied against for less than this. Somehow I doubt your admirals will be impressed with our arrangement."

"I can't say _I'm_ happy about it either," Elsa replied.

"Oh don't worry, your majesty. No thanks to Moren, I'll have a babysitter constantly watching over my shoulder to ensure I don't do anything stupid," Hans replied, glaring over at Justic, who was getting things together in a bag and looking pretty put out.

"Be glad you only have one," Elsa said. Hans rolled his eyes but said nothing. Soon the people were all gathered to hear the queen address the crowds alongside the King of the Southern Isles. "My people, what I am about to decree will most likely come as a shock to you all, and not the good sort of shock. I have no doubt there will be anger and outrage among you, but please, you must listen to the whole story. First off, the good news. Trade will continue with the Southern Isles, as will our military alliance." Of course, not _everyone_ was happy to hear that, but most were; and even those who were displeased saw the wisdom of it and knew that should Arendelle have lost the trade with the neighboring kingdom, things would have become much more difficult. Likewise, they knew that should the military understanding have been ended, Arendelle would be left vulnerable to a good many neighboring lands, the Southern Isles among them. "Now for the bad news," she said.

"She needs serious practice with public speaking," Calcas muttered under his breath to Moren and Anna. Anna hushed him. Moren, however, nodded in subtle agreement; but to be fair, for a queen who had been completely isolated for most of her life, Elsa was doing surprisingly well.

"The seas between the Southern Isles and Arendelle are under attack. The pirate king, Meilic, who has for years terrorized the waterways in the territory of the Southern Isles, now threatens to take his battle here as well, and conquer the North Sea," she said. Immediately the people began worriedly muttering. Those with loved ones who often took to the seas held them tightly. "Take heart, for because of the reason the pirate Meilic originated in the Southern Isles, King Moren has promised constant aid and has vowed to do all in his power to keep our seas as free from the pirate's reign as possible. The people began to cheer. "My people, my people, now is not the time for cheers. You haven't heard the stipulation." Elsa quickly calmed. More muttering. Elsa bit her lower lip, thinking over how to phrase this. "King Moren's one condition is that his brother, Admiral Prince Hans, oversees the ships of Arendelle as well as those of his own land."

Frozen

The outcry wasn't as great as she'd feared. Perhaps that was because of how graciously the prince had ruled and kept them alive in her and Anna's absence. His helping to free them and their families from the troll king probably made this easier to accept as well. However, the muttering was louder now, and it wasn't long before an Admiral of one of Arendelle's fleets spoke up. "Queen Elsa, tell us you did not _agree_ to put the betrayer in authority of that magnitude!" he exclaimed.

"He is an overseer and consultant. Of all the ships of the Southern Isles, of all the Admirals of all the fleets at their disposal, those under the authority of Prince Hans have had the most success against Meilic's pirates. Least loss of cargo, least loss of ships, least loss of life, and always Meilic has been driven off from before Admiral Westergaard's ships." Whether that was because of a stalemate or because of an actual victory probably wasn't best to tell now. "I give him authority because I will not see my people slaughtered in this battle against pirates. Admirals, sailors, he is your best and possibly only chance at survival. Listen to him. If only for the sake of seeing your families again."

"Well spoken," Hans murmured to her.

"Thank you," she replied. She turned back to the people. "Be assured that Admiral Westergaard will be watched closely by his elder brother, Prince Ambassador Justic Westergaard. Justic stepped forward and bowed to the people humbly. "Should Prince Hans make any attempt at treachery, should he put the lives of any of you at unnecessary risk leading to death or disappearance, it will be at the cost of Justic's life."

A collective gasp went through the crowd. Hans sharply turned to Elsa, eyes wide in shock and outrage. " _What_?" he hissed.

"That was not a part of our deal," Moren immediately and sharply said, instantly more hostile. As, it seemed, were the others, some of which were drawing blades or resting their hands over pistols.

"It was a part of _mine_! Stand down!" Justic sharply ordered his siblings. It had taken all the tact he possessed to get Elsa to agree to it, too, and even then he'd had to throw in a bit of pleading for good measure, and reassurance. It hadn't been an easy argument to win. The others started.

"What?!" Coth finally asked, stunned. "Justic, why?"

"Because if Hans was willing to die for a brother he hated, and stop the execution of another who dared to try and take his place, perhaps the life of a third on the line will make him more inclined to stay in place. He certainly seems more concerned with our lives than his own, ironically enough," Justic bit at Hans.

"You bastard!" Hans shot furiously. "You…" he began, about to rant. Suddenly, though, Justic turned on him, backhanding the young prince viciously and making him sharply gasp in pain, stumbling slightly. Elsa caught her breath, as Anna did, their eyes widening. Hans blinked. Stunned, his hand came up to cover his cheek and he looked at Justic in disbelief and something akin to perhaps hurt. Even the other brothers looked surprised and taken aback by the action.

"How stupid do you think I am, little brother?" Justic sneered dangerously. "Did you think I didn't suspect what your conniving little mind was pondering?" Hans was quiet, head hung and not looking at him. Or Elsa. Or anyone. He continued nursing his cheek. "It's no more than I would have done when I was at your reckless age. Or half of us, for that matter." Hans sharply looked up at him, eyes flashing.

"I wasn't planning anything," Hans hissed. Which was partially true. Yes, the thought had crossed his mind, but after thinking the matter over he hadn't intended to seriously go through with it. There was nothing that could be gained from his conveniently 'losing' all of Elsa's fleets. Except maybe an early grave.

Justic smirked icily. "Well, now you'll have extra incentive not to try," he replied bitterly.

Hans scowled and turned sharply to his brother. "From Jürgen I expected something like this, but from _you_? Then again I can't really say I'm surprised, can I? After all, it wasn't like _you_ ever spared me the time of day," he bit.

Hans yelped as suddenly Justic lunged and threw him up against the palace walls! He looked at his sibling in shock and horror. "You insolent little brat…" he began.

"Prince Justic, release him!" Elsa ordered, stunned. Kristoff quickly moved to attack. He probably would have pried Justic off of Hans if Duach hadn't suddenly moved between them. Anna went to try and help Kristoff, but Elsa held her back. Justic, noting the tension that was being caused, reluctantly let Hans go on Elsa's order.

"I blame you for his actions, brother," Rhun snapped sharply at Jürgen. Moren's glare signalled his silent agreement. Jürgen cringed but didn't reply. He knew the other was right. Had he not just a day or two ago done this same thing to Justic? They had all seen it. They had seen him throw his sibling up against a wall, shake him, and dangerously, murderously, threaten him in the most heinous of ways. Every one of their brothers had born witness, and Elsa and Anna had been mortified at the words he'd spoken to Justic and the way he'd manhandled the younger prince.

Frozen

Hans, coughing, was rubbing his throat. He looked up at Justic again, eyes reflecting the betrayal he felt, though not of his own accord. Justic was quick to look away. "Queen Elsa, I cannot hope to ever apologize enough to you for the behavior of my brothers," Moren said. "I would have done better to leave them behind. Inside. All of you." Each and every one had the decency to look ashamed as they entered the palace again, embarrassed. Elsa got the bad feeling it was because Moren expected things to escalate. At least he would not suffer her people to see whatever happened between him and his brothers. She followed them in with Anna, Kristoff, and an uneasy looking Olaf. "Perhaps it would have been wiser if I had dealt with Prince Hans back In the Southern Isles from the very beginning," Moren said, as he shut the doors to the balcony. "It would have been no less than the whelp deserved."

Hans's shame was quickly becoming anger. "It would have been kinder and better for you if you had, you stupid, weak, fool!" he furiously yelled, drawing his sword suddenly. The servants screamed. Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff gasped in horror. Elsa tensed. Oh this was bad. Things would bear close monitoring. Moren neatly drew his own blade, remaining calm and stoic, for lack of a better words.

"You forget yourself, brother," Moren warned chillingly.

Hans smirked icily and bitterly. "Have I? Well, the rest of you already have," he replied, eyes blazing. "All of my life I have been the unseen, the shadow, the _nothing_. What do I have to lose of myself anymore? I can't even remember what I _was_! You made sure of that. All of you did."

"Don't think for a damn second you were the only one who suffered, Hans!" Iscawin snapped, finally losing his temper with his little brother.

"I've heard it all before!" Hans shot.

"You haven't come _close_! You haven't come close because you won't listen, damn you. You. Will. Not. _Listen_! You'll hear, but you won't listen. You never have!" Franz Neb shot.

"What do _you_ know of what I heard and listened to? I listened to far more than you thought. Why else do you think I _stopped_ hearing you all? And even when I tried to listen, to ask for help to hear you, you were never there. _Any_ of you! When I tried to come to you, I got only insult and resentment and hatred!"

"Then you didn't understand. You still don't," Mael dangerously said, eyes narrowed in a rare display of emotion other than gloom and doom.

"You never _helped_ me understand," Hans said in a hiss.

"We were there, Hans. Dammit we were there! At least Iscawin and I were!" Kelin-Sel shot. "I tend to agree the others weren't."

"You have no right to speak, brat!" Duach shot.

"You weren't among the youngest!" Kelin-Sel snapped back with a scoff, putting up his hand in a blatant act of disdain. He turned back to Hans. "We were there, but all you saw was us being in it for ourselves, and us trying to hurt you! We were in the same place you were too! We still are. Why don't you _get_ that?!"

"Shut up!" Hans yelled. Moren lunged at him in a moment of lost control. Hans caught the incoming and caught his breath. He quickly spun, catching the blow with his sword, locking their weapons. He looked taken aback a moment, perhaps even slightly fearful, then scowled. Every time he dared hope… "I should have known better. God, you think the years would have taught me to let go, taught me that nothing will save us or me, but no! I am _done_ with you!"

He struck this time. Moren, eyes narrowed, was swift to continue engaging his sibling. "Franz," Olaf uneasily squeaked, getting behind the prince. Franz was silent, jaw set. If he spoke now, he'd regret opening his mouth.

"Enough!" Elsa shouted, summoning ice and forming a barrier between them. The brothers were still, glaring at each other.

"You are responsible for every lost life from this moment on during this journey, Hans," Justic icily said. Hans looked down, anger flashing in his eyes, then finally sighed, returning his sword to its sheath. Moren returned his as well at the same time.

"You are _brothers_. Who do any of you think you are, to treat you siblings like this?!" Anna demanded furiously. Siblings bonds were very near and dear to her heart, so to be witnessing this… It was almost more than she could bear. She was almost in tears.

"My lady Anna, that is an answer you _never_ want to hear," Connyn gravely said to her.

Frozen

The princes, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Anna, watched silently as Justic boarded the ship. Hans was about to follow when Elsa bit her lower lip and suddenly approached, eyes flaming. Hans caught sight of her and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh no," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. What did she want now? He frowned guardedly at the approaching queen.

Elsa stopped a foot or two in front of him, gazing coldly at the prince. "Prince Hans, bring my men back alive," she finally said to him.

Hans was quiet. Finally he sighed, looking down. "I can't promise that," he answered. "What I _can_ promise is that I'll do everything in my power to do so."

Elsa looked down then up again. "Very well," she relented. She knew he was right. It didn't make her any happier about it. "Be careful. Not for your sake, but for the sake of my men that will be under you."

Hans's smirked bitterly. "Why am I not surprised?" he icily replied. Bitter smirk disappearing, he said, "Just keep the letters coming when I write you with whatever it is Moren expects me to write you about."

"Business, mainly," Elsa replied. "And updates."

"Thank you for clearing that up, Queen Elsa," Hans all but sneered. "Your men will come back safe. Ideally." He bowed to her, reluctantly bringing her hand to his lips, though not kissing it. She curtseyed to him. He turned away, boarding the ship and going to join Justic, who was waiting for him by the railing. He nodded at his sibling, Justic nodded back.

"Cast off!" Hans called to the dock workers. Immediately they did so. Silently the royals watched the ships fading away over the horizon.

"Be safe, little brothers," Moren murmured after the ships. Elsa and Anna looked over at him, a cross between pitying and apologetic.

"We should return to the Southern Isles. We've been gone too long as it is," Jürgen said.

"We will sail for the Southern Isles on the morrow," Moren promised. He turned to Elsa and Anna. "I am sorry for all that has happened during our stay here, majesties."

"Are you kidding? Most excitement we've had for a while now," Anna said, smiling.

"I hate to say it, but she's right," Elsa agreed, smiling. "It's more enlightening when you're not at risk of dying… For the most part."

"You are bold, both of you," Connyn praised, smiling at them.

"Nonetheless I apologize for it all," Moren said. Elsa nodded and looked out over the sea.


	3. Mutiny

Mutiny

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle:_

 _I suppose that now that we have come to some sort of arrangement, I am expected to send you letters semi-regularly. At least, that is what Duach told me is proper to do when one is at an understanding with another and has gone off to war or to sea. Inform them of what is happening and of their health; so that is what I shall do._

 _Where to start? Frankly, I still have trouble believing I have ended up involved in this war to begin with, but I suppose I had little choice in the matter. I am told I deserve no less than that for what occurred in Arendelle, according to Justic, but I confess my concern over the matter. It weighs heavily on me. The enemy, the pirate king Meilic, is a threat we know nothing about. How can we fight that which we know nothing about? I have managed thus far, true enough, but luck it bound to run out. He will come against us and may god have mercy on our souls at that point; or so many of the men—more specifically your men—are saying. They have very little faith in a boy leading them in a charge against a man. A boy with little experience under his belt at that, at least compared to this 'Meilic'._

 _A curious thing. Justic begged me and our brothers to bring Meilic back alive. I cannot fathom why he seems so concerned for our enemy. It is almost as if he is hiding something, only I haven't a clue as to what. Other than this, things upon the seas have been relatively tame. I convey to you, with this letter, Moren's well-wishes and proposals from the Southern Isles._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles_

...

 _Admiral Prince Hans of the Southern Isles,_

 _The matter of the Pirate Meilic concerns both of our lands, as well as other nearby kingdoms. It is a matter that must be dealt with finally. It worries me that you were given the task of warring with the pirate. He is a dangerous man. I must admit concern for the well-being of my men; and yours. Keep them alive at all costs, and yourself. If only for the sake of continued peace between our nations._

 _Arendelle's harbor is open to you for aid, should you need it, but only in the direst of circumstances. Otherwise, the conditions remain the same. You do not come within a day of my kingdom. Again, though, should emergency befall you, you need only summon us._

 _Meilic nears with a fleet. I am worried about what will become of the seas should they get a firm foothold on the waters. There will be terror. For your sake, succeed and be careful._

 _I will review the proposals and have them ready and returned to you with this letter. Gods be with you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

Frozen

Hans read the letter with vague annoyance and bitterness. "I thought letters from a maiden fair were supposed to be less biting, more sweet," he said to Justic, shaking his head bitterly.

"She isn't exactly your typical maiden fair," Justic answered, flipping through a law book and some various documents he needed to catch up on regarding ambassadorial duties.

"True enough," Hans dryly agreed, folding up the letter and tucking it into a pocket. "Here, the proposals. I believe that falls under ambassadorial duties, not Admiral ones."

Justic frowned at him and took them, looking them over. "She's starting to understand this little political game," he finally said with a smirk. "There are still things that she isn't grasping, but her loss is the Southern Isles' gain."

"You would take advantage of her like that?" Hans questioned.

"Did you not do the same thing with Anna?" Justic challenged.

"Drop it," Hans growled under his breath. Justic chuckled, patting his little brother's shoulder then turning back to his duties.

Frozen

"She was a fool to do this," one of Elsa's three Admirals whispered to the others gathered around. "To put her best under the control of the traitor? He has already plotted our deaths!"

"We cannot assume the worst," another cautioned. "And we certainly cannot act on it if he truly is the only hope we have against Meilic."

"He is a boy. His luck is bound to run out," a third man said.

"But it hasn't yet," the second pointed out.

"Do you not see the way he looks at us?" the first asked. "I don't know about either of you, but I want to return to my wife and newborn child alive, and I want the men under me to return to theirs. I did not come out here and lead my fleets into this battle to be drowned or sunk by the boy Admiral!"

The second looked over at Hans, who was currently scanning the sea through a spyglass. "His orders to us were to flank heavy on his left and flank only slightly lighter on all other sides…" he murmured to the others.

"The left… The direction from which Meilic usually approaches. The pirate's calling card, in a way," the third said. "He is using us as a shield, because whether he were a traitor or not, his first thought will go to his own people, not Queen Elsa's."

"It was foolish of her ever to have put us under his authority," the second Admiral relented. He knew the others were right. "But his brother… He keeps him under observation. Ambassador Westergaard has no ill will towards us. He would not allow his sibling to…" He trailed off. But Justic _had_ , he realized. If he hadn't, their ships wouldn't be flanking, on all sides, the ships of the Southern Isles and acting as their meat shields.

"Prince Justic is of little concern. It is Prince Hans who plans our death," the first Admiral said. "So we should strike first."

"You speak of assassinating a prince of an allied nation," the second hissed.

"The prince who will not be missed and whose death would go least investigated," the third Admiral pointed out. "It is tragic, but true. Prince Hans, in fact every prince that came after Prince Justic, were throwaways, liabilities. Hans has the bonus of being a treacherous one. Death was what should have befallen him in the first place. I too have a family I must return to. I am their only provider and we are poor and starving as it is! If I die at sea, they die at home."

"Very well," the second Admiral relented, sighing. "Then mutiny and murder it is…" The three men shook hands firmly, resolved to their course of action. Just then they felt eyes on them and turned. Watching them from the other side of the boat, suspicious, was Prince Justic, trying to figure out why the three Admirals of Arendelle's fleets were discussing matters amongst themselves in whispered tones. It was apparent it didn't sit well with him, but he turned, soon enough, and left the scene.

Frozen

"Queen Elsa's men are muttering, Hans. They don't take kindly to you making them meat shields," Justic pointed out.

"Their ships are better suited to pushing through these seas and breaking up any ice flows we might run into, Justic. When we're clear of that hazard, our ships will lead again. It isn't my fault the ice seems heavier on the left."

"You may want to make that clear to _them_ ," Justic said.

Hans looked over at the Admirals suspiciously. They were all just returning to their ships. "When next they're all together, send them to me if you should run into them first."

Justic nodded, reluctant to let it go but understanding that it was all they could do about now. "How much longer, do you judge, until we come near the borders of our waterways and Arendelle's?" he asked.

"A day, maybe two," Hans answered. "But I expect Meilic to attack before that."

"Before?" Justic asked.

"I suspect he's already made some headway into Arendelle's waterways. Only a day before we departed, Queen Elsa received report of a missing ship and cargo. The crew was found drifting in lifeboats, but the ship was nowhere to be seen. Meilic usually kills or kidnaps, but this is his first time traversing these seas and so he's probably feeling them out and getting a sense of how swiftly and efficiently Arendelle and neighboring regions react to emergencies and distress summons," Hans answered.

"What… what is your plan to deal with the pirate king?" Justic questioned.

"I'm tired of his games. I would like to end his reign permanently, but no thanks to you, the orders are to bring him back alive," Hans said. "So he can take over the palace, kidnap us, and ransom the princes to Moren."

"Grim outlook," Justic deadpanned.

"But most probable," Hans answered, shrugging.

"As cynic as Mael, aren't you?" Justic asked with a sigh.

Hans frowned. "Go back to your paperwork," he bit. "It's almost time to turn in for the night anyway. Pray Meilic doesn't come upon us when we're most unaware." Justic nodded, bowing his head to his brother and leaving to go to his cabin, which was next to Hans's. Each of the Southern Isles ships that the royals usually sailed on had at least two cabins. Unless they were on the flag ship, in which case it was six cabins fitting two each, say for the triplets which fit three. He shook his head. Anyway, back to business. Hans could handle things alone while he did his paperwork.

Frozen

Canon fire and musket shots shattered the night. Licks of flame shot up into the sky. This time from both ships. The two pirate captains faced each other down, Meilic's eyes burning murderously, the other's burning with rage and shock, perhaps even fear. It was apparent which pirate would emerge the victor. Meilic's skill far outshone the other's, but the other was not an easy target and was not going down without a fight. A cannonball struck the side of Meilic's ship and horrified shrieks were heard from men falling from masts or dying down below, where the canons were being loaded. "Captain, we're taking on water!" Meilic's first mate shouted.

Meilic scowled and drew his sword on the other pirate, who drew his in response with a smirk. "The scourge of the seas hasn't the bravery to show his face?! Hah! Pathetic!" the other pirate shouted at Meilic.

"You've taken on a battle you can't win, you scurvy dog!" Meilic shouted back. "Retreat or I will display your head as a trophy! The North Sea will be mine, and you _will_ submit!"

"Captain, please!" one of Meilic's men shouted from behind. Meilic turned sharply and saw the man cradling another in his arms, a brother. His jaw twitched and he looked back at the other Pirate's ship. The men were terrified, almost ready to throw themselves overboard for fear of his wrath. "Captain, our point was made!"

"Shut up or I will finish the weakling in your arms!" Meilic snapped at his man, who in turn held his badly injured brother all the tighter. Meilic turned back to the new rival and smirked. "You may want to return to port, Xe. Of course, at this point the odds of your making it in time to save your men and ship are very slim. Should you drown on the way back, give my regards to Davy Jones! Tell him he'll have to wait a good while longer before _I_ go to him with you."

"Meilic!" the pirate, Xe, viciously shouted as Meilic waved for his men to pull away from the doomed ship. Not that theirs would last much longer either, but Meilic had others waiting not far away. It paid to be prepared. Quickly the ship retreated, though it burned Meilic to know that Xe would probably consider this a victory. Ah well, he would soon become acquainted with how wrong he was. For now, though, his entire focus was on another matter entirely. The capture of the princes, or one of them at least.

Frozen

Hans sat awake in his cabin, writing. Not anything important, just ideas that came to mind, and stories. Justic was with him for whatever reason he didn't care to think about. "What are you writing?" Justic asked.

"A story," Hans answered.

"No letters?" Justic asked, smirking.

"I have nothing to say to her, and I doubt she would appreciate a letter from me anyway," Hans replied.

"Send her a story," Justic said.

"Bite your tongue," Hans grumbled.

"It isn't as if you've taken steps towards publishing. _Someone_ might as well see them," Justic said, shrugging. "So, what's this one about?"

Hans frowned in annoyance, glaring back at his sibling. "It's… about a mermaid," he answered.

"A mermaid?" Justic incredulously asked.

"It's better than it sounds, okay?!" Hans demanded. "We were on the sea, plus you had that letter from Prince Eric talking about a mysterious girl that seemed as if she came from the ocean, so I just let my imagination run. It was the first thing that came to mind. Just leave me alone. Go to bed or something."

Justic shrugged. "Don't stay up too late, baby brother," he replied, rising. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hans curtly replied. Justic paused at the doorway, looking back at Hans who looked lost in thought. He shifted uneasily, cringing.

"Hans," he said.

"What?" Hans asked in vague annoyance, looking back.

"Lock your door," Justic replied.

Hans raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Just… do it. For peace of mind," Justic replied.

"I have nothing to fear out here, Justic," Hans answered.

"Hans, I'm serious," Justic said.

"Will you leave if I promise I'll lock it?" Hans asked.

"Yes," Justic replied.

"Fine, I'll lock it," Hans said with a sigh. Justic nodded and left. He waited outside until he heard the lock click in place, then went to his own cabin.

Frozen

"Land ahoy!" a man called from the crow's nest. It wasn't long before Hans and Justic were up on deck, and Hans was calling out orders, as well as communicating with Elsa's fleet Admirals. Within the hour Elsa's Admirals were gathered on Hans's ship and were discussing whether to send boats out to the island to restock supplies.

"The next stretch is long and we may not find another port so convenient. It's probably best we restock here," the third Admiral said.

"You know these waters better than I, so do whatever you see fit," Hans replied.

"This nation is an ally of Arendelle's, Corona," the second Admiral said. "It may make a good ally for the Southern Isles too. Why not send Ambassador Westergaard to scout it out?" It would be best if Hans's brother wasn't around for this, after all.

"We already have ties to that land," Justic answered. As iffy as they were. It could use some improving, admittedly. "I can, however, watch your ships if any of you desire to go to shore."

"We're fine, but perhaps you should check on your brother's ships and see how they're faring," the first Admiral said.

"I intended to," Justic replied.

"Inform me when your men have returned and we'll put out to sea again," Hans said. "I'll be in my cabin." There was no good place to dock on this shore, so anchors had been dropped. Hence the reason lifeboats were going out and the ships themselves weren't docking. Arendelle's Admirals saluted and went to return to their own ships. So it was believed. Justic himself set off in a lifeboat, heading to the rest of the ships in Hans's fleet. Hans ensured they all reached their destinations before sighing tiredly. He shouldn't have stayed up so late. Damn Justic for being right. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and headed to his cabin. Well, if he couldn't write he could nap. Most of the crew on this ship were putting out for shore, so he was basically alone here. He had nothing to worry about. He hoped.

Some Hours Later

They waited until Hans's ship was quiet, then silently the Three Admirals cast off from their head ships with small groups of willing mutineers. Silently they reached the ship and boarded quietly. "Move silently, strike swiftly, kill immediately," the first Admiral ordered.

"And if he's awake?" one of the crewmen asked.

"Then make sure no one hears his screams," the second Admiral replied for the first. They would knock, to see how deep into slumber he was in, before trying to break in.

"He is a skilled swordsman, but he cannot take on twelve men alone," the third Admiral assured. They nodded.

"Is this a cast adrift scenario, or…?" one of the crewmen asked.

"Murder," the first Admiral quietly admitted, pangs of guilt and conscience coming to him for a moment. The crewmen were silent.

"He is just a boy," one murmured.

"Yes… A boy, but a dangerous one. Dangerous and treacherous," the third Admiral replied, guilt of his own coming back. "Any man who wishes to turn back, however, may." None of them moved. He nodded at them and gestured them onward.

Frozen

Hans's eyes flickered open when he heard his door being knocked on. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly with the heel of his palms. He looked at the door curiously. Already? He got up and went to it, peering through. The three Arendelle Admirals. Why did he get a bad feeling about this? He hesitated to open it. "Prince Hans, we have something to report! It's about your brother," the second Admiral said.

Hans started. What? He opened the door quickly. "Get in here," he ordered, ushering them inside. He felt already like this was a mistake, but with luck maybe Justic had drowned. _You're lying to yourself._ He ignored the little voice that told him as much. Time to warm up the grief stricken mask. He shut the door behind. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, he also forgot to lock it. "What news do you have about my brother? He's checking the ships in my fleet, isn't he?"

"Yes, Admiral Prince," the first Admiral said.

"Then what's your news?" Hans asked.

"You must come up to the deck to see. It's… hard to describe," the third Admiral said.

Hans looked back towards his door. Right outside was a narrow corridor of steps leading up to the main deck. A narrow corridor with no escape. Well, actually there was one, but no guarantee of reaching it in time should something not go as planned. Maybe, though, he was just being silly. Maybe he was being paranoid… But dammit, he couldn't shake the feeling something was up. If he'd learned one thing from living with twelve older brothers, it was that if something didn't feel safe, it probably wasn't. "We can discuss it here, Admirals," Hans replied.

"Very well," the first said. "Come with me." He brought the wary Hans over to the back window of the cabin and opened it up onto a small deck. Hans didn't walk outside. The only escape from there was a jump into the ocean, but the first Admiral was standing between him and said jump, and these waters were known for less-than-pleasant creatures.

"What am I looking for?" Hans asked, looking towards his other ships.

Suddenly he was seized from behind and cried out. A hand clamped over his mouth and he immediately struggled as the first Admiral re-entered, shutting the window doors behind him and locking them. The man drew his sword, as did the third Admiral, while the second held him tight. Hans's eyes widened in horror. Mutiny and murder! He threw himself hard to the side, knocking the second off balance and bringing him down with him. Hans kicked. Hard. The second Admiral cried out in pain. Hans jerked free, drawing his blade and quickly fighting back the third and first Admirals. He turned, bolting for the doors. Wait. They were unlocked!

His eyes widened. Immediately after, the doors burst open and nine men poured inside, all with weapons drawn. Hans cried out in fear, diving to the side as three went at him with their blades, cutting down to try and land a hit. He swiftly got to his feet and began fighting them back. Another three men lunged, ganging up on him. Hans cried out in pain as he was thrown against a wall and slashed across the stomach. The wound was only superficial, but was enough to make him double over with a cry. That, in turn, was fortunate, seeing as it saved him from getting his head cut off. Hans tackled the ones in front of him blindly, working on desperation. He knocked a good deal off balance, and the others were nervous to strike lest they harm one of their own. Hans staggered up, making for the door again. Three more stood in front of it, though. Hans stopped, panting, and looked around. He was surrounded by twelve men! He felt his heart drop into his stomach. These odds? Yeah, they weren't good.

The men lunged all at once. Hans dove to the ground, rolling under one. They turned quickly, though, pressing in on him again as he slashed at them with his sword and cursed the fact he hadn't grabbed his gun from the bedside table. He heard a shot and screamed in pain, collapsing to the ground and holding his leg. Someone had shot him! He looked up in terror, eyes wide. He scrambled back then rolled away again as two swords went at him. He staggered towards the window doors to the outside balcony. He'd take his chances with the less-than-pleasant creatures! He ran to try and jump, but was suddenly seized and wrestled back. He struggled viciously, turning and twisting and making it virtually impossible to stab him without injuring the man holding him, so none of the others tried. Thank goodness for the loyalty and friendships found in Arendelle's navy force. He felt the one holding him bend his arm horribly. He screamed in pain, hearing a snap. Or would have, had his mouth not been covered. Oh god, they'd broken his arm! He heard his sword fall uselessly to the ground. He kicked back violently. Connecting, the one holding him loosened his grip with a cry. Hans seized the opportunity and spun, grabbing up his sword with the uninjured arm. Unfortunately, it was his less dominant hand, but he was still useful with it. Hans began fighting again, using the man he'd kicked as something of a shield. Quickly, however, they had surrounded him again, and soon enough said meat shield would prove useless. Sure enough...

The prince spun to try and stop an incoming blow. It did the trick. The one wielding it cancelled the attack so as to avoid killing his comrade. However, it left Hans open from the back. He hardly heard the lunge in time to spin and catch the brunt of the strike with his already broken arm instead of getting it through the back or side. He screamed in pain and stumbled back, falling onto his bed. He realized his mistake immediately and hardly had time to cry out before suddenly he was pinned there and a pillow was covering his face! He struggled like a madman, thrashing and turning and fighting, but six men at least must have been holding him down, and three men were pressing on the pillow. His injuries and broken arm weren't helping matters. He got the sinking suspicion that the only reason they weren't stabbing him like a pincushion about now was because their consciences were acting up. He dared hope his young age was helping, in that case. A good portion of these men were old enough to be his father or brothers, after all.

He felt himself suffocating. He was dying, he was dying, oh god he was going to _die_! He almost wanted to give up and let it happen, but he'd never been one to give up. Unfortunately, it didn't seem fighting was going to be enough to save him now. His lungs screamed for air but none got through. He felt his body weakening as his struggling became more like last ditch attempt thrusts, in the throes of death, weak and useless. He was losing consciousness. His muscles were relaxing and all he could think about was how sweet it would be to close his eyes and wait for it to end…

Frozen

"Hans!" a voice screamed, echoing faintly in the back of his mind. He heard metal on metal. Swords clashing. He heard various curses screamed in Doric, Danish, and Gaelic, but he was through fighting. As the blackness clouding his vision began to consume him, he suddenly felt the pressure on his body released. He threw off the pillow and immediately gasped in air, quickly reviving and sitting up, coughing and choking to breathe. He gasped, looking over. His eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Justic!" he cried out, seeing his brother, alone, taking on the men who had just been holding him down now. Hans staggered up, grabbing up his sword and quickly lunging to help, swiftly reaching his sibling's side. The two stood close together.

"Get out of here, now! There are men in the boats coming on board, things will be fine, just get out!" Justic ordered.

Hans looked at him in shocked surprise. "Are you crazy?!" he freaked. There was no way he was leaving his sibling to fight twelve men!

"Oh for the love of…" Justic began. He seized Hans's uninjured arm roughly and ran, breaking through the wall of men and charging for the door, shoving his little brother in front of him.

"What are you thinking?!" Hans demanded, jerking free and running with his brother, Justic of whom was rolling his eyes hopelessly. Hans stumbled with a gasp. Dammit, he'd forgotten about the other injuries. Justic quickly caught him and took to supporting him up the steps. They were moving too slow, though. The men were right there!

Justic scowled and suddenly shoved Hans forward roughly. "Crawl, run, stagger, whatever it is you do, just keep moving!" he ordered. Hans, gasping in pain and clutching his arm which he'd fallen on, struggled to get up the steps. He looked back in fear and worry. Justic spun around, kicking men away or forcing them to back down with his sword. If he could hold this narrow pass, Hans had a chance to escape. Hans gritted his teeth and staggered up. Quickly he limped the rest of the way up. Justic shoved one man down into the others, then turned and ran, bursting out on deck and following his little brother. Suddenly a bullet echoed. Hans cried out, falling! "Hans!" Justic screamed, racing to his sibling and dropping next to him. The bullet had grazed his side deeply, but it hadn't entered. He thanked god for that.

Justic looked back with a gasp. A man was bringing down his sword! The elder brother blocked it, kicking up, then pulled his sibling to his feet and began running with Hans again, who was wavering. The other men who had come with Justic, however, those of the Southern Isles, suddenly leapt from hiding and fell on the mutineers viciously with war cries, battling them. Hans and Justic reached the lifeboat. Justic quickly got Hans inside then followed. The men in it cut the ropes and it dropped into the sea. Swiftly they began getting the princes to safety. Soon enough others of the Southern Isles would swarm Hans's ship, and quickly the mutineers would be rounded up. Justic had ordered no death, but he hadn't protested maiming. That would be enough.

Hans, gasping for breath and clutching his arm, closed his eyes tightly as a ship doctor began tending to him. He felt sick and woozy and was losing too much blood, at this point, to be safe. His eyes flickered weakly open and he found himself gazing up into Justic's fearful eyes. He felt someone brushing a hand through his hair and over his forehead. Who…? His eyes lit up in realization. It… it was his _brother_ … And now that he was looking, were those tears he saw threatening the elder's eyes? Justic was saying something. What? Wait. He heard now. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I should have come sooner," the older was saying. " _Dammit_ , I should have come sooner!"

Hans looked back towards the ship, struggling through the confusion and dizziness. His eyes widened in fear. Four men were taking aim at them—more specifically him—with rifles! Justic, reading the fear in Hans's eyes, spun around just as the guns were fired. "No," Hans gasped.

"No!" Justic cried out, suddenly throwing himself over his sibling!

Frozen

There were cries of alarm and horror. All Hans was aware of, at first, was that suddenly a heavy weight was on him and those in the lifeboat were screaming something to one another. He blinked as the fog began clearing up, as his mind started to process what had just happened. They had shot at him, but someone had gotten in the way. That someone was his brother! His eyes widened in horrified realization. The heavy weight upon him was the body of his brother!

Suddenly all pain and nausea and dizziness was forgotten. He felt like a scream or a word was trying to rip out of his throat, but he was somehow beyond that point. He caught his breath and swiftly rolled over, throwing his sibling beneath him and looking down on him in horror, mouth agape. "Oh my god. Oh my god!" he exclaimed. "Justic! Justic, dammit, open your eyes!"

Justic's eyes flickered open and fell on his little brother lingering above him. He saw a rifle aim again. He moved to try and get Hans beneath him a second time, but Hans pinned him viciously down and grabbed a crate, using it to block the incoming bullet he sensed his brother had seen fired. The projectile splintered the wood and virtually shattered the crate. He threw the now decimated box to the side and looked at his sibling again. Justic's eyes were closed and blood pooled around him.

"No… No, no, no, no, no, no," Hans said over and over frantically.

"Prince Hans, let me tend you!" the doctor insisted.

"Me?! _Me_?! Tend _him_!" Hans freaked, looking at the doctor sharply. The look in the man's eyes made him feel like the sky was folding in on him. "Wh-why aren't you tending…?" he began numbly.

The doctor looked down at Justic, pale and still. "Because there is nothing that can be done to save him… I fear he may already be gone…"

"Tend him anyway!" Hans freaked, literally screaming the command. "Tend to him! Tend to him right now or so help me!"

The doctor looked at Hans in horror but swiftly moved to obey while Hans fell back, weakened from blood loss yet all but forgetting the pain. "Prince Hans, are you alright?" one of the men in the lifeboat asked.

"He took the bullet for me. He took… he took it," Hans numbly said. "Why? Why would he do that? Why? He hates me. They _all_ hate me!"

"Prince Hans," the crewman bluntly said. Hans looked over at him, eyes wide and probably more vulnerable than he could remember them being in a long time. "He took _four_ bullets for you, if not more. Four rifle bullets… Forgive my bluntness, but your brother is not going to…"

"He will survive, he will!" Hans insisted. Even as he said it he found himself doubting. No, he couldn't doubt. Not now. "He will survive. He _has_ to. I can't be responsible for the death of another family member. If my brothers didn't hate me enough before, there will be no going back if Justic dies." He turned to the doctor. "Tell me. Tell me he will live."

"Is that an order, your highness, or do you want a true answer?" the doctor questioned gravely. Hans felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"The truth," he breathed.

The doctor looked seriously up. "Pray for a miracle. Because without one, your brother will not last the next hour," the man answered. Hans felt like collapsing. In fact, he probably did, because suddenly everything was black and all he was aware of was such intense emotion threatening to bubble up that passing out was pretty well the only way to avoid dealing with it or accepting it.


	4. Without Mercy

Without Mercy

(A/N: **Second chapter up today**. Since the first chapter went up so early, I decided to put up this one as well. Kind of runs hand in hand with it anyway, and the chapter after this I'd like to post tomorrow. Given this one was originally part of the last - at least a bit of it was - I figured why not?)

The ship had been reclaimed. Hans, tended to by now, was gazing numbly at the Admirals and the men with them who had started this attack. He felt nothing. Just hollow. "Prince Hans?" he was finally aware of someone saying. He looked over as if unable to process anything more than a voice saying something. How many times had his name been said, now? "What are your orders?"

Hans turned back to the Admirals and blinked again. "Take-take them and their men and lock them up… Make for Arendelle. It's the only place we may be able to reach in time to save… to save the ambassador… These men do not even get a glimpse of their shore. Blindfold them, if you must… They do not leave this hold until I have met with Queen Elsa…"

"We are forbidden from going within a day of it!" one of his men protested.

"Unless it's an emergency. This, as far as I'm concerned, classifies. Get them out of my sight. I have a letter to write," Hans said. He turned on his heel, marching away from the bound Admirals and crewmen.

Frozen

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle:_

 _I beg you, give me leave to return to your kingdom, please. There is no time for explanation. All you need know is that there was mutiny against me, orchestrated at the hands of your Admirals, and now my brother is on the verge of death. He threw himself in front of a veritable firing squad for my sake. He needs help. Desperately. The best that can possibly be offered, only he doesn't have the time it would take to get to the Southern Isles._

 _Let us enter. If you won't because of me, then I'll jump overboard if I must, just let my brother come, please. I am frantic. There is no time for further exchange. If your next letter comes with a refusal or offers to bargain, I will abandon this ship and let it sail on without me. Justic is dying. There is no time for games._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_

…

 _Prince Hans Westergaard:_

 _Make all haste here. The palace doctors will be waiting for you. Everything that is in our power to do will be done._

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

Frozen

Hans entered his brother's cabin. Bandages were wrapped around Justic's torso. He wore no shirt, anymore. There was no point in it. The blood was soaking through pretty well everything. Hans didn't know himself how the doctor had kept Justic alive thus far. He didn't _want_ to know. Cauterization, maybe? Stitches? Both thoughts made him shudder. The doctor remained hovering over the prince. "Someone up there likes him," the doctor said to Hans, looking gravely over at the youngest prince.

"Hans…" Justic faintly whispered. Almost so faintly it couldn't be heard in that pitch black room with the windows covered and the only light the candlelight… They had dressed the room for mourning. As if his brother was already a corpse. Hence the darkness, hence the black and wispy canopy, hence the candles and smell of the room. Like… like spices or flowers or a mix… The clothing in which he would be… be buried lay off to the side, as did the tools and ointments and linens that would be needed to tend the body and wrap it for the trip to the Southern Isles… Wrap it because by the time they got there, it—his brother—would be rotting…

Hans was quiet. This couldn't be happening. He went to his brother's side and looked down at him. He couldn't understand or explain the painful ache in his chest, or the burning of his throat and eyes or the tightening of everything. How had he survived when he had been hurt worse than his sibling? …No, he hadn't been injured worse… He knew that was a lie to himself. He blinked then reached tentatively down, taking his brother's hand. Gently he squeezed it. Justic's eyes flickered open and fell on his brother, bathed in candlelight. He was silent. "Leave us," he ordered the doctor.

"Justic, he has to…" Hans began.

"All that could be done for me at sea has been done," Justic weakly said. "There is nothing more he can do now, other than keep me company… Believe it or not, I would sooner keep the company of an annoying little brother than a doctor, in these moments." He didn't say last moments, Hans noted. Perhaps Justic was trying to soften the blow, trying to… to protect him... Yet the youngest prince knew what the sixth meant... If these were Justic's last breaths, he wanted his family at his side, not a stranger. His only family here right now was him. The doctor bowed solemnly and left the room. "I am afraid…" Justic murmured.

Hans felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. "You're going to be alright," he said.

"Don't kid yourself. Or me," Justic replied.

Hans felt the burning in his eyes again, and the lump in his throat. He swallowed, bowing his head and closing his eyes tight. He knelt at his sibling's bedside, resting his forehead on the edge of the bed and holding his brother's hand tighter. "Why did you do it?" Hans hissed, and whether it was anger and hatred or sadness and fear in his tone, Justic didn't know. Nor did it really matter which it was. The question remained the same and the answer would not change.

"Because _that_ is what brothers do," Justic replied. "Alongside torment each other."

"You despise me," Hans said.

"Believe whatever you want to make this easier," Justic replied.

"Don't play that game with me!" Hans shot, looking up with eyes flaming. Justic looked icily at him. "Those words in Arendelle, the threats, the things you said, the past… They were not the words and actions of someone who loved me! Why did things happen as they did if you cared, huh? _Why_?!"

Justic was silent, watching his sibling. Finally he answered, "Because it is so much easier to hurt and torment and hate someone, than it is to tell them, or yourself, that you love them so, _so_ much you would suffer and die for them innumerable times over if only it meant they lived to see another day, another hour, another minute… At least for the Princes of the Southern Isles it is..."

Hans felt himself shaking, his lips parting in shock and disbelief. "Why?" he finally managed to breathe, voice breaking.

Justic shook his head solemnly. "I do not have the time left to me to give you that answer," he said.

Hans wanted to burst into tears, but he refrained. No easy task, might it be said. "Don't die… Please, please, don't die," he begged, voice cracking as he rested his head against his brother's. "I need to know. I need to understand. Why? Why don't I want you to die?"

Justic was quiet. After a moment he pulled his brother down suddenly into a hug. Hans caught his breath. He couldn't hold back any more. He burst into tears, hugging his sibling tightly back, clinging to him like he was a lifeline. Never had this happened before. Never had he felt the arms of a brother around him, holding him, comforting him, giving him strength and reassurance. There had been no embrace, no touch, no affectionate gesture, no kiss. At least none that he could remember aside from Iscawin's brief display at his near execution, more an impulse and relief than anything. Nothing. Rarely from mother who had died too soon, not from father who was ailing so, so quickly and yet gradually that they could hardly keep up or understand how something could move so fast yet so slow. Now this… Now a brother held him tightly to his chest… Now he felt the first sense of affection and care—more than care, _love_ —he had ever had, and it was on said sibling's death bed. Was that how it would always be?

Hans was suddenly aware Justic was crying. He drew back, looking afraid. Justic met his eyes and shook his head, mouth quivering. "I have never been held like that before," he said in hardly a whisper, and Hans felt himself shattering. There was truth in the words. There was truth… His brother had suffered the same… Maybe it was true, after all, that they _all_ had…

"I won't let you die," Hans whispered. "I won't let you die!" He sobbed, falling over his sibling again and holding him tightly. Justic returned the embrace just as desperately. Was it just him, or did it suddenly seem like Justic was becoming stronger again? Seem like Justic had suddenly found the determination and motivation to live again? He marvelled. Could such power truly be drawn from just one loving touch or gesture? He decided now was not the time to think about it. He just wanted to relish it. Please, please, please; let Arendelle be reached soon…

Frozen

The ship pulled into Arendelle. The doctors, sure enough, were waiting. With them stood Elsa who looked tired and stoic, Anna who looked worried, and Kristoff who looked unsure. Swiftly the men carried Justic off of Hans's ship, Hans staying close to his side. "Prince Hans, where are my men?" Elsa questioned.

Hans looked sharply at her, eyes dangerous. "Waiting for your judgement, Queen Elsa. In my ship. And there they will stay until their sentence is carried out. Be smart about the fate you choose for them, my queen. Stoning, burning, hanging, or beheading. It shouldn't be too difficult of a choice. Elsa cringed but said nothing, looking woefully over at the worried families who as of yet still did not know that they might never see their loved ones again. She dreaded telling them.

"Elsa, surely there's another _way_ ," Anna said as Hans disappeared with Justic and the doctors. Elsa was quiet, tears threatening her eyes. She didn't know, but she got the sinking feeling there wasn't. She bowed her head.

"Let's return to the palace," she said to Anna and Kristoff, not answering her sister's question. Anna's eyes filled with pain and sadness. She could guess at what the silence meant. Kristoff gently squeezed her shoulders, pulling her close to him. She looked woefully up at him. He smiled tiredly but comfortingly down at her.

Frozen

She and Hans paced around each other, around the table between them. His eyes burned like an inferno and hers were as cold as an icy storm. "Judge them. Now," he ordered.

"It isn't up to you when I decide their fate," Elsa answered.

"They tried to kill me! They may have killed my brother!" Hans yelled, slamming his hands down on the table and leaning dangerously over it.

She slammed her own down, turning it to ice and leaning towards him right back. "Those men have families! Families that may die without them! Pity them!"

"Like they pitied my brother or me?!" Hans shouted.

"You are a monster," she hissed.

"So I've been told," Hans replied, going back to pacing, as she did. "The penalty for mutiny is death, just like it was for treachery."

"And yet I spared and saved your miserable life!" Elsa shot.

"I didn't ask you to!" Hans snapped.

"Oh yes you did. I know you wrote that letter, remember?" Elsa replied.

Hans smirked icily, but the smirk quickly fell. "I wrote that letter for Kelin-Sel's sake. I believe I mentioned as much during our little dance. Or not. I hardly remember what it was I said during that incident."

"Spare them," she said to him. "Please. You promised you'd do all you could to bring them back alive."

"And I did. Bargain is over. If you don't have the guts to give them the punishment allotted them, Elsa, then I bring them to someone who will. My brothers!" Hans shot.

"Take them, then! Let their blood and the blood of their families be on _your_ hands, Hans. Yours and the hands of your siblings! The Southern Isles history is caked in murder and gore and lost lives of undeserving men as it is. What's a bit more?" she demanded. She wiped her eyes, tears appearing, and turned, swiftly leaving the throne room and feeling dirtier than she ever had before in her life. She had condemned them. Oh god, she had condemned them. They and their families all. Hans, lips parted in shock, watched after her. After a moment he closed his mouth, a flash of uneasiness passing over his expression as he looked out of the window towards the ships where the mutineers were being kept.

Frozen

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle:_

 _Word has come to us of the attempt on the life of our youngest brother, and of the fact that Justic, as well, was attacked and gravely injured in the process, protecting Hans. Pray for your sake that my brother lives, my queen, or his death and this attack will be considered nothing less than an act of war against the Southern Isles._

 _King Moren Westergaard_

…

 _King Moren of the Southern Isles:_

 _I beg your mercy and understanding and patience. If I had suspected there would be mutiny I would not have sent them. They were afraid for their lives and for their families. It was not on my order the mutiny was carried out! As we speak, Justic is being tended by the greatest doctors my kingdom has to offer, and Hans has recovered well._

 _With a heavy, heavy heart, your majesty, I send you the men who mutinied against Hans to be judged by you and your brothers. I am not strong enough to condemn them to die. Not when I know at least some of their families will not survive without them. I cannot condemn so many. Consider my sending them to you an apology, and a play for continued peace._

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

Frozen

Elsa put down the quill and gazed numbly at the paper. She was a monster… Words could never hope to describe how horrible she felt and how guilt stricken. Sleep would never come to her again, she almost believed. She looked out the window solemnly. She prayed mercy would find the men imprisoned on Hans's ship, but she knew none would come. She closed her eyes and willed it all to be over. For Arendelle. All for Arendelle. Rising, she sent off the letter with a pigeon. She needed to speak to Hans. She knew where he'd be.

Silently Elsa crept through the halls. Why was _she_ the one creeping through her own palace, she dryly asked herself? She approached the corridor down which the palace infirmary was located, and peered around the corner cautiously. Hans was standing outside of the door with a healer. The prince was holding his head in his hands, eyes closed tightly. She felt a chill race down her spine. Had Justic died? That possibility made her feel ill. Hans looked at the healer, suddenly appearing about five years older and drained. "So that's it, then? You've done absolutely everything you possibly can?" he asked the doctor.

"I am sorry, Prince Hans," the doctor answered. "Everything has been done, everything has been tried. Whether he lives or dies is out of our hands now."

"Will he live or die?" Hans deadpanned.

The doctor was quiet. Finally he answered, "Hope, but don't hope too much." With that the doctor left. Hans stood frozen in place. He fell back against the door to his brother's room and slipped down it, burying his head in his knees and shaking his head. Oh god, this couldn't be happening. He massaged his forehead. Elsa watched silently before carefully slipping around the corner and into sight, if he should happen to look in this direction. She paused a moment, squinting. Was he praying to the gods? His lips were silently moving in unspoken words and his eyes were shut. His head was bowed as well, and his hands clasped together. Finally he rose and turned, opening the door to his brother's room and going in. Elsa nibbled her lower lip then went towards the room as well. She wanted to try one more time to gain mercy for her Admirals.

She slipped into the room quietly and watched Hans kneeling at his sibling's bedside. Room black, candles lit. It was more a wake than anything. Hans was holding his brother's hand in his, looking down at Justic silently. "Whatever your question is, if it pertains to your Admirals and mercy the answer is no," he said.

"You could try to be the bigger man for once," she bit. It slipped out before she could stop it, and she immediately regretted that it had. Hans had every right in the world to demand lives in repayment for the blood his sibling had shed.

"Leave. Now. If these are his last moments, the last thing I want around is you," Hans bit. She noted all too well how he had called her 'thing', not person.

She was silent. "I will do anything," she finally said in a whisper. "Name your conditions and price, and it will be given to you… Don't leave their children fatherless and their wives widows, their parents in grief and their siblings in mourning."

"Poetic," he remarked. "But naïve. I was just beginning to think you weren't as big of a fool as Anna was."

"Naïve?" she questioned, letting the dig at Anna slide. For now.

"Consider yourself fortunate you didn't offer the same to a man of less character than I," Hans said. "You offered anything, after all. What did you _think_ a man would ask from a woman like you?"

"I doubt highly you'd want me in your bed if I stood in front of you naked and threw myself into your arms," she bit at him. It was, perhaps, improper to speak of such things, but she was beyond caring at this point.

"Don't underestimate me," Hans replied, glancing incredulously over at her. "You give me too much credit. I would have thought you'd learned that lesson by now." Although to be fair, he probably wouldn't, but that was beside the point!

"You aren't kidding me," Elsa bit at him coldly.

"Then I won't kid you. Those men will die, Elsa. End of story. Speak of it again, their deaths won't be as painless as a beheading," Hans sharply replied. He felt Justic stir, starting to rouse at the sound of the voices. "Shh, shh," Hans soothed softly, gently resting the back of his hand against his sibling's forehead.

Elsa's eyes for a moment became pitying, but quickly enough she banished that emotion and narrowed her eyes angrily. She turned and began walking out. She paused at the door and sharply looked back. "I hope you hear the cries of their children in your darkest dreams, and the sobbing of their wives. I hope they sear into your conscience, if you have one, like a brand and torment you for the rest of your days," she said.

Dangerously Hans looked up, though not at her. Sharply he turned his head, glaring. "And should my brother die, may his image, his suffering, his words and deathbed, be scarred into your memory just as deeply," he replied.

"You think they aren't already?" she hissed. He glared and said nothing. She shook her head bitterly and left, resisting the urge to slam the door behind her for Justic's sake.

Frozen

"Brothers…" Justic weakly whispered.

"Only one brother, Justic. Only one," Hans softly replied, placing a hand on his sibling's shoulder.

"I want… to see… our brothers… before I die," Justic weakly said.

"You will. You aren't going to die," Hans said.

"Please… Baby brother. Hans. Take… take me home…" Justic pled. "No matter what… what shape I'm in, just bring me home."

Hans was quiet, feeling a tightening in his throat again. He bent down, softly pressing a kiss to his big brother's forehead. Justic's eyes flew open in shock and hope and longing and so many other emotions Hans didn't even dare try to read them all. Perhaps it had been the first and only time Justic had been given a brotherly kiss, as well. At least the first in some time. The emotions flying through the other's eyes… Hans had to swallow and close his own tightly, wishing he hadn't seen. Wishing he suddenly wasn't longing for that feeling as well. He opened his eyes. "All right… All right… We're going home," he said, a smirk tugging at one corner of his mouth before falling again. Justic nodded, closing his eyes again. Soon he was asleep. Hans sniffed and turned to leave. There were arrangements to make for the trip home. With luck and good fortune, they would leave early tomorrow.

Frozen

The ships were ready to set sail again, the Admirals still imprisoned. Elsa was glaring stonily and icily at Hans, who stood on the deck of his ship giving orders. He looked back at her and paused, glaring. Elsa shook her head bitterly at him and looked over to the side. Hans knew he shouldn't follow her gaze, and yet he did. He saw children screaming for their fathers, struggling to get away from their mothers and run aboard the ship. The mothers were crying and begging silently for him to let their husbands go. Sharply he turned away from them, closing his eyes. It was the fault of the Admirals their families would be left bastards and widows, not his. He would not give them any last mercy. He was well aware of the curse one of the women screamed at him. He had half a mind to shoot her, but she had five children clinging to her, so he let it slide. The two nations were already on the brink of war for the mutiny. Shooting one of the soon-to-be-widows and orphaning her children would not help matters and would probably get _him_ executed right along with the mutineers.

He smirked bitterly at Elsa. He could practically feel and sense the curses and insults Anna was dying to scream at him from her sister's side, but fortunately Kristoff was warning her away from it. The ships set sail. Hans didn't once look back at Arendelle. No regrets. Never feel regret. Regret was weakness, regret was humanity, humanity meant death, as far as he was concerned. It had never done _him_ any favors, after all. Only backfired and screwed things up even more. It was easier and better to be a monster. Another thing he'd learned from his brothers, he dryly noted… More or less… He immediately stopped that line of thought and focused on the sea and making good time. Justic may not have a lot of it, but if he survived this trip to the Southern Isles, odds were he was going to pull through. Of course, it was already a miracle he'd survived a night, but then Justic was about due for a stream of miracles. _All_ of them were after everything they'd put up with in the past. He couldn't remember the last time a miracle had graced them with its presence. How Kelin-Sel kept up faith was beyond him, but then he couldn't say _he'd_ completely abandoned it _either_. Or any of them, for that matter.


	5. To Forgive or Condemn?

To Forgive or Condemn

(A/N: **Second up today.** Kind of. Technically this is today's chapter, but yesterday I posted a second chapter after Mutiny, called Without Mercy, and I'm not sure my readers all saw it, so letting them know about it now.)

The ship was sailing, now, through a portion of the sea frequented by the pirate Meilic. Needless to say, all aboard were on high alert. At least, all who _could_ be. Justic had fallen asleep one day into the trip. He hadn't woken since. They were saying he was going to die. Some had even hinted at Hans to end his sibling's suffering and kill him. Hans, sitting by his unconscious brother's bedside, told him all of this. "Sometimes I almost wonder if I should…" he finished hopelessly, holding his brother's hand tightly. What if Justic never woke again? A living death. His brother would never want to live like that. If Justic was ever told what they'd had to do for him so far, he would hate himself for it and be so humiliated. Of course he'd deduce it on his own, but as long as no one talked of it ever again, he'd manage the shame he'd feel… On the other hand, he might never get a _chance_ to know… Again the realization of that struck Hans. His brother may never open his eyes again.

"Please… Please, if you can hear me give me a sign," he pled. "Anything." Nothing. Of course. How could he have expected anything more? Hans rubbed his forehead, stressed. "We're in Meilic's territory now," he said, hoping against hope that on some level Justic was hearing. "I fear he might attack any minute now… What can I do to keep you safe? _Us_ safe? My men and my fleet and you and I? Help me, brother. I don't know what to do." He looked at his sibling. No reaction. "I won't leave you, you know, if he comes. I won't. Not if the ship goes down, not if he takes hostages, not if he decides to kill everyone in sight. I won't leave. If he kills you, I will die either defending you or at his hand… If I lived it would only come back to bite me anyway, when I returned to our brothers without you. Justic, please. What can I do to make us safe?"

"He… he will not attack… Not… not if he knows it's our ship. You must… must raise the flag of the Southern Isles. Let it be… be known princes are on board. Raise… raise a flag of mourning as well, as if… as if transporting a body… You may be transporting one soon regardless… God only knows how I have lived so long…" Justic suddenly said in hardly a whisper.

"Let him know we're on board?! Justic, he would come for us in a minute!" Hans exclaimed. Though overjoyed his brother was awake again, joy was overshadowed by concern for their safety. "Especially if he knows I am in mourning and too distracted to be a decent match."

"Hans… trust me. He… he will not come… In fact he may escort the ship from afar. Meilic…" Justic began. He groaned, cringing as he felt a wave of nausea and pain go through him. "Meilic has at least some form of honor in him. The… the pirate king prefers… prefers when those he attacks can… can fight back and challenge him. It… it awakens his bloodlust and… and adrenaline. If they are distracted and… and unable to put forth their best, he… he has little use for them other than a… a cat playing… playing with prey."

"And then killing it," Hans deadpanned.

Justic chuckled weakly. "Not in… in Meilic's case. I have read… read your notes and observations on him, brother. And Jürgen's. And made some of my own," he replied.

"What are you, a detective?" Hans deadpanned.

Justic smirked weakly, but soon his eyes closed again. "Do it, Hans," he whispered.

"Don't die. Please," Hans begged. Justic shook his head weakly. He wasn't going without a fight, _that_ was for sure. Whether he would make it in the end or not was totally up in the air, but for now he was breathing still. Soon he was asleep again. Hans looked down, closing his eyes, then rose and went up to the deck of the ship to give the orders.

Frozen

As suspected, they thought he was crazy when he had told them what to do. They weren't thinking so any longer. Every single eye was on the pirate ship sailing in the distance with a few other smaller ones at its back. It was rare Meilic travelled with others, but when he did it signalled he was prepared to take on a fleet. They suspected in their guts their own fleet. However, for the past two hours he had stayed at a distance, and all eyes were fixed on them in case they changed course and came at them suddenly. Hans watched cautiously through the spyglass. "They won't come," he said to his men. "Meilic has them acting as an escort. A mourning enemy is one he has no use for other than as a hobby." He folded up a spyglass. "How ironic. Protected by one of the largest threats the Southern Isles faces."

"How can we know he will not attack when our guards are down?" one of Hans's crew asked.

"We don't, but I'm willing to take Justic's word for it." He turned to them. "The Southern Isles is only another day away," he said. "Send news to Moren that we're almost there and to have Mael at the ready to tend to Justic."

"Yes, Admiral Westergaard," the man answered, saluting. Hans saluted back and the man hurried off to write the message.

Hans turned to watch the pirate fleet again. "What are you doing, Meilic? What's your game?" he wondered out loud, leaning on the railing suspiciously.

Frozen

The pirate fleet had departed only when the distant outline of the Southern Isles was visible. For that, the crew had been relieved. Hans's relief was far outweighed by dread as he saw the shores nearing. He could see horses waiting up the hill from the dock. The horses of his brothers, snorting and pawing the ground. Hans dreaded their reactions to his returning alive when Justic was dead or dying. They would think he should have been in his brother's place, Hans knew. He couldn't say he didn't agree. He… he almost wished he _was_ … Would Justic have tended to him as he had, Hans wondered? Oh what was he thinking? The guy had thrown himself in front of a mini firing squad for his sake. Not to mention fought back twelve men in an effort to get him out alive. By what miracle the other had managed, Hans was still unsure.

Soon enough the ship pulled into port. Men waiting for its arrival quickly tied in in place as the horses of the princes galloped towards the docks to greet their brothers. Hans was relieved he had remembered to take down the mourning flag when Melic and his fleet had departed. Otherwise things might not have been pleasant on their return. Not that it would be now. Hans stayed on deck, arms folded tightly across his chest. An attempt to look intimidating that served only to show how frightened and uncertain he was about what his siblings' reactions would be. They leapt off of their horses one after the other, racing for the gangplank. Hans closed his eyes tightly, expecting either to be thrown against a railing or shoved aside.

He gasped as he felt himself seized tightly. His eyes flew open as he scowled, struggling in the grasp of whatever brother held him. "Hans, are you alright?!" the one holding him fearfully said. Fearful? Rhun was _fearful_ for him? Rhun of all people?

"What?" Hans asked, totally shocked.

"Oh god, what happened?" Kelin-Sel demanded, pulling up the sleeve of Hans's shirt and seeing a horrible looking scar there.

"That can wait. You're okay, little brother?" Iscawin asked.

"Better than Justic is," Hans answered, still trying to comprehend the various expressions on his siblings' faces. There wasn't a sign of hatred or anger—at least directed towards him—visible in any. Wow, that was… Wow…

"Justic, where is he?" Jürgen demanded.

Hans bowed his head. "In his chambers," he answered. "He… I had to bring him. He… he said he wanted to see you all before… before he died… He fell asleep one day into our trip back from Arendelle. He woke only once then fell asleep again and he hasn't gotten up, and I don't know if-if he ever will!" Hans exclaimed with a sob he hadn't expected. Come to think of it, he hadn't expected it to be so easy to let all of his fears and uncertainties gush out like that. Rhun pulled him close again, hugging him tightly. Hans still was trying to comprehend it. Quickly Rhun raced off with the others to go to Justic. Hans looked down. Maybe he should go.

A hand was suddenly on the youngest prince's shoulder. Hans looked guardedly up. Moren. "You need to be examined," he said to Hans.

"After Justic is," Hans replied.

"There is more than one doctor in the kingdom," Moren replied.

"None I trust," Hans deadpanned. "I'll… I'll meet you all at the palace."

He tried to pull away, but Moren caught him again. "Are you not his brother as well?" the king questioned.

"Am I, Moren? Am I your brother, or theirs, or his?" Hans demanded. "What am I? I don't even know anymore. I'm so sick of the confusion and the unpredictability and the not knowing... I want to know what I am!"

"A brother. You will always be," Moren answered.

"In blood only, or in heart and spirit too?" Hans asked.

Moren shook his head. "I have tried to answer you truthfully so many times… Every time I tell you that you are cared about, you reject what I say and the answers I give," he said.

"Because you have done nothing to show it," Hans bit.

"Then what are my words going to do now, Hans?" Moren questioned sadly, shaking his head. "They never worked for Rhun or Duach or any after them say for Franz Neb and Coth. Actions speak louder than words, after all. I have never been good at actions... None of us have..."

Hans looked back towards where Justic was. Gently Moren prodded him along. He walked alongside his sibling. "Actions… He threw himself in front of a mini firing squad for my sake… All of that after the display in Arendelle… I still don't know what to think. Not about him, about you, about anyone."

"Neither do I," Moren murmured in one of the weakest and most uncertain voices Hans had ever heard from his sibling. He looked over at Hans. "Neither do I," he repeated, shaking his head. Hans was quiet, looking at his brother. He looked ahead once more. Then all they had were actions or writing, he realized. If anything that only made him more uneasy. Uneasy because it meant that the odds were sooner or later someone would die, and they wouldn't know until too late how deeply said one loved them… Just as it had almost been, might _still_ end up being, for him and Justic.

"You don't know if we love you," Hans murmured. We? That had been one of the only times, if not the first, he had ever counted _himself_ , he realized. Which was actually kind of depressing.

"No," Moren answered. "I suspect, in fact, you all hate me."

Hans was quiet. "I thought I did… I don't know anymore…" he answered.

Moren nodded. "That seems to be the pattern for all of us," he said. He looked at his sibling, as they went down into Justic's cabin. "Perhaps it is something we all have to discuss."

"How can we if we're ready to kill each other after ten seconds?" Hans dryly asked.

"We'll have to restrain ourselves," Moren answered, smirking wryly. "No weapons allowed." Hans smirked as well. He couldn't remember when last he had seen Moren genuinely smile. Of course that smile fell the moment they saw Justic.

Frozen

Justic was, at least, awake again, and looking around at his brothers suddenly seeming much more calm. And much more resigned, Hans realized with a chill. As if the last thing he'd been holding onto to stay alive had been accomplished, and now he could die in peace. Mael looked grave, and that didn't bode well for any of them. "Can you save him?" Connyn asked in a hoarse whisper.

Mael was quiet. He looked at Justic. "With magic I can save you, but it is a wicked magic. Should you wish for it, so be it. If not I will do all I can in other ways… You will live, Justic. Little brother. You will live," he vowed.

"Wicked magic? I guess I'm willing to burn eternally if it saves my life now. I won't be alone, if nothing else," Justic wryly joked as well as insulted.

"You won't burn anywhere," Kelin-Sel said with a sigh, rolling his eyes. "I have shown to you just why you won't."

"It was a joke, Kelin-Sel," Justic dryly replied, hopelessly shaking his head. He began to close his eyes again.

"Hold on a little longer," Mael gently said to him, working on the injuries with various salves he had crafted and medicines he had on his person. Their brother would live, dammit. He would be sure their brother would live.

"I'm… I'm glad… Glad I could see you all once more…" Justic weakly replied. In case he never woke up. He felt himself losing consciousness even now.

"You will see daylight again, Justic. You will see us and your home and everything," Franz stated.

"We won't let you go that easily," Duach agreed.

Jürgen was quiet, looking down on his sibling tiredly and gently resting the back of his hand on the other's forehead. "I feared he was dead," he remarked. "I feared you both were."

"Feared or hoped?" Hans bit.

"Don't start this now, Hans," Jürgen replied.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… It's been a rough week," Hans said, rubbing his forehead.

"We need to tend to you as well, Hans," Mael said to him.

"I'm all but recovered," Hans answered. "By some miracle or other."

"Precaution, little brother," Mael answered. Hans sighed, but he got the feeling there would be no arguing this.

Moren, gazing at Justic, said in one of the most chilling voices they had heard for a long time, "Get the mutineers and chain them in the dungeons. Now." They all looked at him, sensing immediately the change in the atmosphere.

Frozen

The princes of the Southern Isles sat in their thrones, glaring down on the mutineers dangerously. Justic was the only one not present, still bed-ridden and sleeping. He hadn't woken since they had arrived back here. Hans shifted uneasily in his throne. As he looked at the men, all he could see was their children weeping and their wives holding the little ones back. He cursed Elsa for making him see. He saw also, though, Justic lying helplessly in a bed, no one sure if he would even live or die. Again, however, the voices and sobs and pleas of the children and wives… He swallowed, looking down briefly before facing them once more, eyes narrowed coldly.

"How do you plead to the charges brought against you?" Moren coldly questioned the mutineers.

The three men were silent. "Guilty," the first finally answered. There was no hope denying it, they all knew as much.

"Thank you for making this _so_ much easier for us," Jürgen icily said to them.

"We were afraid he would sacrifice us, my lords. He kept us a barrier between himself and any approach the pirate king might take. His intentions were clear. At least we believed they were," the second said.

"Are you making excuses?" Connyn coldly said to them, leaning forward dangerously.

"We only try to explain why we acted as we did," the second replied.

"Your defenses and claims are nothing to us. You nearly pushed us to war, you tried to kill our youngest brother, and you may yet be guilty of the murder of the sixth. I understand why you feared, but it does not justify your actions," Moren said.

"Did you really think you could get away with this? Pathetic," Duach bit at them.

"We do not try to get away with it, your majesties," the third quietly whispered, thoughts so obviously on home and his family that Iscawin looked away. Hans couldn't move at all, just watched him

"Had I my way, I would have you executed on the morrow… But it is not I who you so betrayed. It was my brother, and so my brother will be your judge," Moren said. He looked at his other siblings. "We _will_ go with whatever Hans chooses," he pointedly said to them, warning them silently with his gaze not to argue. They nodded—albeit reluctantly in many cases—in tentative agreement. Hans blinked in shock. Moren couldn't be serious. He met the eldest brother's eyes and saw immediately just how serious Moren was.

Frozen

Hans's lips parted slowly in disbelief and uncertainty. He closed them and turned to the men, gaze for a brief moment betraying his uncertainty. They wouldn't meet his eyes, hanging their heads in shame. Hans blinked at them. Again the images of children and wives and parents and siblings. Again the sounds of weeping and begging and pleading… He rose from his throne, looking down at them.

 _Promise me you will bring my men home alive…_

 _I can only promise I will do all in my power to return them to you._

He damned her voice for echoing in his mind at this moment and playing on the vow he'd given. Not that he had any obligation to fulfill it now, of course, but on the other hand… He swallowed dryly, looked around at his siblings who all were watching expectantly, then turned back to the three men. "Will executing them bring us back our brother, should he die?" Hans finally asked out loud.

The others stiffened. Franz hung his head low, closing his eyes tightly. The triplets absently strummed instruments quietly. Moren sat stoic. Jürgen looked torn between raging and relenting. The others sat breathlessly, waiting to see where this was going, though many suspected, and watching with wide eyes, unsure where they stood in the decision they sensed would come. None of his brothers answered. Hans looked at the three men again. "I made a promise to your queen that I would send you back alive to her… To your families… For once in my life, I intend to make good on a vow without an ulterior motive. Return as prisoners there. She will not be able to execute you or order it. She's weak and foolish like that... She won't have to. I pardon you of your crimes against the crown of the Southern Isles… But if my brother dies, I pray you and those who conspired with you are damned to suffer forever with that guilt upon you." The men nearly fainted dead away. Before they could cry out praises and thanks, Hans beckoned for the guards. "Take them away!" he ordered, pointing at the men. "Send them back home. Alive. And should anything happen to them on the way, it will mean the heads of those whose supervision they were under at the time." The guards, stunned, moved swiftly and took the prisoners away.

The other princes looked over at Hans. "You're keeping a promise?" Calcas dubiously asked. "Hardly like you, Hans."

"Says you?" Hans scoffed. Calcas cringed and looked frustratedly away. Connyn and Coth exchanged ever so slightly guilty looks and went back to playing their instruments quietly and avoiding Hans's eyes.

"You are becoming as weak as Moren," Jürgen said coldly to Hans. Hans shot him a look and sat back down, massaging his forehead. He was getting into a habit of that, he noted. He needed to work on hiding that nervous tick of his.


	6. Admiral vs Captain

Admiral vs. Captain

(A/N: Last chapter focused on Hans and his brothers until later on. The next half of this story is more Hans and Elsa, and then by the end the brothers start to play a large role again. Really sick, lately, so as much as I tried to edit this well, I probably didn't do so as thoroughly as I could have. Sorry. Enjoy. I'm going back to sleep. If you want a second chapter up today, let me know. I don't have much planned for the day so I would have time.)

 _Prince Hans Westergaard:_

 _You kept your promise. I hardly even know what to do or say, what to think or how to react. Just thank you. Thank you so much. What, though, do you expect in return, for surely this act of generosity is not without price?_

 _I hope your brother lives still, and is recovering._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Queen Elsa_

 _…_

 _Queen Elsa:_

 _Need every action I take have an ulterior motive behind it? I ask nothing of you in return, nor would I desire anything you had or could give. I kept my promise because contrary to what you must believe, I am not entirely honourless or without conscience._

 _As to Justic, he is moving again. He is still weak, but the danger is passed. He will live. Without doubt he will live. Mael did his job well._

 _Meilic is still a very real threat. When Justic recovers, we will take to the seas again. I doubt Moren will let us go alone this time, though. Duach, at least for a little while, will certainly be accompanying us. I would not be surprised if the triplets too came. Jürgen has already refused, which hardly surprises me, but c'est la vie. You will be informed before we take to sea again. Should your Admirals desire it, they may join us once more. We need ships and captains that know Arendelle's waters to sail with us, and so we will risk it and pretend the past never happened if they will._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Prince Hans Westergaard._

 _…_

 _Prince Hans:_

 _My Admirals will be willing to accompany you at a moment's notice. They are grateful to you, though I don't suppose they will ever admit it, nor do I believe you would hear their thanks if they tried. I certainly wouldn't, were our roles reversed._

 _Inform me before you arrive, and they will sail out to meet you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Queen Elsa_

Frozen

"Why did he do this? Why did he send them back and pardon them?" Anna asked Elsa, still flustered at the sudden return of the mutineers. "What was in it for him?"

"Potential war was avoided, and the possibility of even more shaky political relations than what we have now,' Elsa answered.

"You really think Hans cares enough about avoiding war to pull this?" Anna deadpanned. She was willing to bet if he had become king of Arendelle, he would have went to war with Moren the minute he felt ready.

"No, but it makes it easier to believe," Elsa answered. Albeit disillusioned. "I don't think Hans even knows himself what he's going to do until he actually does it. He _has_ to be that spontaneous. He's a chameleon. I honestly don't think even he knows who he is anymore."

"That's so sad," Anna said.

"I know," Elsa quietly replied as they went out onto a balcony and looked towards the sea. Two Southern Isles ships were approaching to gather Arendelle's group of three ships. Then they would sail out and meet Hans again.

"I wonder how strong Meilic's pirates are if Hans and the other princes see it fit to send six ships. Three of ours and three of theirs. I mean one pirate ship can't be that tough to handle, no matter _how_ good the crew," Anna said.

"Meilic may have more than one ship himself," Elsa pointed out. "And even if he doesn't, they're after his life or his freedom. They're done playing nice."

"I hope they'll be okay," Anna said.

"Me too. So, what are your plans with Kristoff today?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing, He's working. Olaf went with him, so I guess it's just you and me today. Sister bonding time," Anna replied, grinning. Elsa smiled and nodded in agreement, hurrying off with Anna to plan out a girl's day.

Frozen

"So, the princes of the Southern Isles have finally gotten it into their fool heads to strike with more than two or three ships. I've been waiting for a challenge," Meilic said to his crew, smirking and waving the paper on which his spies had written, in the air.

"We gonna kidnap a prince, Captain?" one of his men asked. "Hold him for a pretty ransom?"

"Why not? Why not three or four?" Meilic answered, smirking. "Could get enough gold for even just one of them to feed you and your families for half a year, if we play our cards right. _I'm_ certainly not about to fund you. I'm not _that_ generous."

"We could kidnap the second eldest," one of his men hinted.

Meilic glared coldly at the one who had spoken. "Try it, I dare you," he replied. "Jürgen is the one prince you _don't_ want to mess with. The man is your meal ticket and you know it."

"It wouldn't have to be a real kidnapping," one of the men grumbled.

"Hey, hey, I like my dose of excitement. What fun would it be to _pretend_ we kidnapped a prince when we can be out there actually taking one?" Meilic answered.

"True," another relented, albeit reluctantly.

"Be ready, men. Tonight we earn our bread for the next three years," Meilic commanded, smirking wickedly. "And spill a good bit of blood doing it." The pirates cheered in agreement.

Frozen

 _Queen Elsa:_

 _It has been some weeks since our last correspondence. I write you now to inform you that we take to the seas again tomorrow. There has been an attack by Meilic not far from your waterways, and so there will be no more delaying. Pray for us, or more specifically your men. I do not think this will be an easy battle._

 _Prince Hans_

The ships cut neatly through the water, making excellent time. "And again stuck with a babysitter. Just my luck," Hans grumbled as he looked out the spyglass over the ocean.

"Oh shove it up your…"Duach began.

"Ahem!" Justic interrupted firmly.

"What? _You_ gonna silence me, little brother?" Duach demanded.

"You know what, Runo? Maybe you should look into treatment for that temper of yours. I hear they're doing wonders in the medical sciences. Perhaps even _you_ can still be helped," Justic bit in half genuine concern and half disdain.

"You trying to tell me something?" Duach growled.

"If you haven't picked it up by now…" Justic began.

"Okay, that's enough," Calcas said. "Can we please focus on the task at hand?"

"Getting killed by pirates," Connyn bluntly and pessimistically deadpanned.

"Have a little more faith than that, brother," Coth said, hopelessly rolling his eyes.

"I'm on Duach's side all the way," Hans said. "Meilic is trouble all capitalized and bolded; and he has a vendetta he wants satiated."

"The sea has been quiet, thus far. Too quiet for Meilic," Justic murmured to his siblings. "Something is very wrong here."

"What do you suspect?" Coth questioned.

"He suspects ambush," Hans answered for Justic, folding up the spyglass. "And I'm inclined to agree."

"About how many ships, would you say?" Duach asked.

"More than we can handle," Hans replied.

"If not for _you_ being in charge, little brother," Calcas said, smirking confidently at his sibling.

Hans started. "Excuse me?" he asked, not sure he'd heard right.

Calcas chuckled, looking back out over the sea. "There is no better Admiral in all the Southern Isles, and possibly beyond, than you, say for maybe Jürgen. Meilic underestimates you and us. He always has. That is why he always fails."

"Or maybe he's going easy on him," Justic muttered.

"Yeah right. Why would he? He has no obligation or debt towards any of us. There's no reason he should go easy on Hans or the Southern Iles," Connyn said.

"Yes there is. You just don't see it yet," Justic answered. "He wants us alive."

"You allude to ransom?" Duach asked.

"Perhaps," Justic replied. They could go with that, if they wanted. He had other ideas. Rather, he knew for _sure_ there was another reason for it besides ransom.

Frozen

Suddenly a burst of canon fire rang out, and terrified or alarmed cries were heard. The six brothers gasped, turning quickly with eyes wide. One of the Southern Isles ships was firing on Arendelle's! Wait, _two_ Southern Isles ones were! Plus one of the three Arendelle ships, blocking in the other two! "What?!" Hans exclaimed.

"Hans, did you per chance double check the crews of our ships before we left?" Duach asked, pinching the bridge of his nose with eyes shut in an 'unbelievable' sort of way.

Hans started, then insisted, "I talked to the Admirals! They said things were as ordered!"

"Oh god, you took the lazy man's way out," Connyn groaned.

"Dammit, Hans, for all you know they're dead now because you didn't check the crews over!" Calcas shot. "I _knew_ you'd mess this up!"

"Always good, never good enough," Duach said, wryly shaking his head.

"What? This isn't my fault!" Hans insisted. "If you were all so sure I'd mess up, maybe _you_ should have checked them!"

"Enough with the blame game, this is no one's fault!" Justic snapped. "Meilic got one over on us, end of story, now let's deal with it before we lose the other two Arendelle ships and ourselves!"

"On it. Turn the ship around, now!" Hans shouted. We've been infiltrated!" Fortunately, he'd had the foresight to get the sharpest and quickest maneuvering ship of their fleet as his. "Ready the guns for firing! Brace yourselves!"

"Oh this is a nightmare," Coth groaned, quickly preparing a rifle.

"We're going to die," Connyn fearfully said.

"No we aren't. We're going to be kidnapped and ransomed or sold as slaves," Calcas corrected casually. The others looked at him blankly. "What?" he asked. "It's true."

Hans cringed then replied, "Nobody panic, I have this."

"Oh how reassuring," Duach groaned, rolling his eyes.

"What are our odds, baby brother?" Justic asked.

"Any of you have a will?" Hans deadpanned. They cringed, exchanging looks. Oh boy.

"You know what? We can live with that," Duach said with a shrug.

"Not like we have a choice," Coth deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"Great. Who wants to take a cannonball for the ship?" Hans dryly asked.

Justic groaned. "Tell me that isn't part of your plan," he said.

"Not yet," Hans wryly answered. He raced to the helm and shoved the man already there aside. "Go help load cannons," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the fearful crewman replied.

Frozen

The ship neatly cut back through the water to try to aid the two free Arendelle ships. Drawing alongside one of theirs, Hans called, "Fire!"

"What of our men aboard it, sir?!" a crewman cried out.

"None of our men are on that ship or the other boat belonging to us. Probably not even on the renegade Arendelle one," Hans answered.

"The Admirals still might be!" Coth exclaimed. "We can't let them die!"

"Just shut up and fire, Coth!" Duach ordered. "We'll watch for them in the water when that thing starts going down."

"Not good enough if they're locked in the brig. We'll have to board. Fire to slow the ships and damage them, but not to sink them," Hans replied. "When the ships are weak, we go on."

"Not if they beat us to it," Connyn numbly said, pointing at the other Southern Isles ship, pulling alongside a free Arendelle ship and boarding.

"Pirates! It's Meilic!" Calcas exclaimed.

"No, what gave it away?" Hans sarcastically asked. Calcas glared at him, eyes narrowed. "Full sail!" Hans commanded. The ship caught the wind and surged forward. Bullets echoed as shots were fired, ringing loudly. An Arendelle ship was hit hard and cries of terror could be heard as it was boarded by the other commandeered Southern Isles ship. The commandeered Arendelle one began closing the distance between itself and the ship the princes were on.

"He's coming!" Duach exclaimed. "Meilic is aboard it!"

"Save your fire for them, then!" Hans ordered. There was nothing to be done for the two free Arendelle ships. They were on their own.

"Again he puts himself at a disadvantage," Justic mused to his siblings as they all came alongside Hans, preparing for battle. The others looked confusedly at him. Why did he seem to get it and not them?

"He's challenging himself and going for humiliating us," Duach stated, deciding he'd figured it out. "Let him. He'll be the one who pays. He'll rot in prison or be bound to a post at low tide and left to drown. Or he could be left to starve in a dangling cage. Maybe Mael will try his hand at the Persian Bath."

"Bro!'" Coth exclaimed in horror.

"What's _wrong_ with you? Even Mael wouldn't be so cruel," Connyn insisted. "Where did you even _hear_ about that?!"

"I should be asking you three the same," Duach said, frowning suspiciously at his younger brothers. They tensed and shut up.

"What's the Persian Bath?" Hans asked, confused.

Justic cringed, looking sick for a moment. "Maybe when you're older," he replied.

"I'm twenty-three!" Hans insisted.

"Now isn't the time for this, Hans!" Justic shot. "We're being attacked!"

"We'll tell you later," Calcas muttered to Hans. It's disgusting like you wouldn't believe."

"You're disturbingly excited about it," Hans replied, smirking with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh yeah," Coth replied. "You won't sleep for a week. Like when you used to read really scary stories."

"I'm in," Hans immediately said, now burning with curiosity. First, though, this. Turning attention quickly back to battle, he shouted, "Veer quick, pull alongside the ship, don't let Meilic fire first!"

Frozen

Sharply the ship cut through the water, swinging out of the path of the Arendelle one and coming quickly up alongside it. Justic glared, stone faced, over at them. His eyes met the masked Meilic's. Meilic held his gaze then chillingly smiled, drawing a finger across his throat. Justic didn't respond. Hans was calling orders. "He expects this," Justic suddenly said, causing his siblings to look at him. He turned to them. Prepare to be boarded, and no matter what keep Meilic alive. Just not at the cost of your own lives. Which he won't touch so there should be no need for you to kill him."

"How can you be sure?" Duach suspiciously asked.

"Because we're more valuable to him alive," Justic answered. Which was in part true, at least. The others exchanged uneasy looks.

Duach cocked his rifle and looked at Justic. "Stand by me, brother," he said. He turned to Hans and shot a smirk at him. "You too, kiddo." Hans glared coldly at Duach for the pet name, but let it slide.

"We'll go our own way," Calcas said, gesturing to himself and the other two triplets.

"We'll keep our eyes on you and vice versa," Hans said, nodding. Immediately the six split up. "Fire!" Hans called. His men did so, but Arendelle's ship tanked the attack better than the Southern Isles ships could have. Though slower and less easy to maneuver, Arendelle's ships were built stronger for breaking through ice. Immediately, before the canons could be reloaded, the pirates began to board with swords and guns drawn! Immediately the crew was engaged in battle, fighting for their lives. There was death on both sides of this fight, and none had cut down more than the princes and Meilic, who spun and danced through the crowds. The princes—triplets especially—worked in perfect synchronicity, playing off one another with ease and reading each other's moves and perceived actions. It was beautiful to watch, in a way, yet tragic too for all the blood spilled on that cold ocean.

Frozen

Justic spun around and suddenly found himself tete-a-tete with Meilic. He started, catching his breath, then scowled. He sliced at the corsair furiously. The anger behind the blow obviously took the pirate king aback, as he nimbly leapt away looking startled. Justic made a lunge for the mask, shouting, "Remove your mask, coward! Show us who lies beneath!"

Meilic nimbly parried and dodged, eyes narrowing. "Don't challenge me, boy. You already know you'll lose," he replied.

Justic gave a furious cry, and attacked. Duach, hearing his brother's call, spun quickly. His eyes widened in alarm. "Justic, what are you _thinking_?!" he freaked. Justic wasn't even in the same _league_ as Meilic when it came to swordplay! Hans and the triplets looked sharply over and gasped, eyes widening in horror.

Suddenly Justic was tripped and fell, sword slipping away. "Justic!" Connyn cried out in fear as Meilic brought down his blade. Justic rolled nimbly out of the way and leapt up, drawing a gun on the pirate king.

"You won't outrace a bullet!" Justic shot.

"I won't have to," Meilic replied, gesturing towards the helm. Justic looked. A pirate was there! Sharply said pirate turned the boat, throwing all who weren't ready off balance, Justic included! Justic stumbled and backed into the rail of the ship. He felt himself losing balance and cried out in fear as he tumbled over the side and fell from the boat!

Coth, slicing a pirate, spun and saw his brother fall. Paling, he screamed, "Justic!"

Hans shoved an attacker away and turned, racing for the rail in an effort to leap over and save his sibling. He was accosted, suddenly, and forced back. "No!' he exclaimed, reaching for the railing in vain. Just then he spotted Meilic kick back one of the Southern Isles men and run for the stern of the ship, which was drifting farther and farther from a floundering Justic. Meilic ran to it and dove overboard without a word! The princes, and even some of the pirates who had noticed, gawked in shock.

Frozen

Meilic cut the water neatly and surfaced, powerful strokes closing the distance between him and Justic quickly. "Help!" Justic cried out desperately as he sank under the water. Meilic dove and swam down to him. Catching the prince around the waist, he started swimming up again. The two surfaced, Justic coughing and sputtering.

"You're dead weight, prince," Meilic snarled. "I have half a mind to _let_ you sink and take the cut in ransom."

"Go ahead," Justic snarled back, challenging him. Meilic said nothing. The commandeered Arendelle ship came up alongside them and ropes were thrown to the two. Meilic seized it with Justic. Quickly the pirates pulled the duo up.

"One prince down, five to go," Meilic said as pistols were aimed at Justic, who was glaring.

"This is what I get for being the one brother Jürgen _couldn't_ catch to toss or wrestle into the lake," Justic muttered. He was not a swimmer. At all. The others were strong swimmers, but he was lucky to keep his head above water. He cursed himself for not letting Jürgen try to drown him in a pond now.

"Serves you right," Meilic replied, with a shrug. "Be prepared! The princes will come in full force for their brother now!" he ordered his men.

"In what universe?" Justic pessimistically asked. Like they'd be bothered. "Apparently my brothers are more likely to _do_ the kidnapping."

"Right now that's more your problem than mine," Meilic bit, glaring warningly at him.

Frozen

"Meilic has Justic!" Calcas called out Hans and Duach.

"We could tell," Duach wryly replied. The pirates from Arendelle's first commandeered ship were retreating to it again. They would pull out, for now, and let the others attempt to finish this battle so that they could ensure at least one hostage, even if they should lose. Losing didn't seem a likely outcome for the pirates, however. The remaining two free Arendelle ships were taken. The corsairs would soon converge on him and his brothers. Duach kicked back an enemy, who quickly retreated to Meilic's ship. The taken ships were coming. Duach, eyes narrowed, spun around. "Calcas, take your brothers and flee from this fight! We can't all be taken!"

"What?!" Calcas exclaimed.

"Take Connyn, Coth, and Hans, and run!" Duach ordered.

"Excuse me? I don't _think_ so!" Hans replied. "We're not beaten yet, and we're not abandoning you and Justic to _him_!"

"Here, here," Coth agreed, frowning.

"I have one more plan to try," Hans assured Duach. "And it'll either save us all or get us captured as well, but either way we aren't leaving. Even if we fled, we couldn't outrun Meilic in a dingy."

"What's the plan?" Connyn asked as he and the other two triplets joined their brothers, having taken back the ship.

"We ram Meilic before he has the chance to ram _us_ ," Hans said.

"Hans, Arendelle's ships crush _ice_!" Duach shot.

"I know," Hans replied. "But their sides near the stern, and the stern itself, are weak. We're getting Justic back if we have to _sink_ the damn thing! Just make sure the Admiral, if there even _is_ one on board, gets off along with Justic. Damn the corsairs. _Let_ them drown out here. This time Meilic's gone _too_ far!" Namely taking the one brother he was actually starting to care about and bond with again. "Turn the ship! Make like we're fleeing then turn sharp and head for the stern of Meilic's commandeered Arendelle boat! Be sure you don't fall overboard!" he ordered his men. Immediately the crew raced to do just that. Quickly the ship leapt away from the advancing enemy boats. "Turn now!" Hans shouted. Immediately the helmsman turned. The whole ship groaned and lurched, bending right over at the speed and sharpness of the turn. Fortunately, no one toppled over. The ship cut neatly back through the water.

Meilic's eyes widened in shock and horror as he realized with a jolt what was about to happen. "He's crazy!" he exclaimed.

Justic looked then smirked. "Methinks you ticked him off a little too much this round, corsair king," he said. "You took the only sibling he's been able to bond with for over a decade. Might I suggest you run?"

"Even if I wanted to, it's too late now. Let Hans come," Meilic answered. Looking out over the sea, he shouted at the youngest, "I welcome the challenge!"

Hans's eyes narrowed on hearing the call. "And you'll get it," he replied darkly to himself and his brothers. Duach cruelly chuckled as the triplets took to prepping their weapons, humming a tune as though this was just another day for them. Of course it took a lot to rattle the trio, or even get them enthusiastic about anything, so the ho hum reactions really weren't a surprise to Duach or Hans, who exchanged knowing looks.

"Brace yourselves," Duach said to his little brothers. They nodded, readying for impact.

Frozen

The ship rammed into Meilic's, jarring it. Meilic staggered and almost went over, but quickly Jutic reached out and pulled him back. "What now, corsair king?" Justic asked.

Meilic scowled at him. "We'll see, won't we?" he replied. The princes and their men immediately boarded with battle cries. Immediately the pirates were immersed in the fight. Meilic clashed with Duach first. "You're fighting a losing battle!" Meilic shouted.

"Loss isn't a word I'm familiar with. Define it please?" Duach taunted, smirking.

"You're trying to be clever. Cute. For your information, you're failing." Meilic retorted, smiling icily back.

The triplets immediately set to bringing down the pirates, splitting up. Hans fought to reach Justic who, though now unarmed, was faring well enough at tossing pirates overboard or wrestling them down. Finally Justic seized a blade and joined his brothers in the fight to reclaim the ship. Unfortunately, the other pirates were sailing quickly towards their king's commandeered ship. This fight would only get harder if they didn't wrap it up fast. Perhaps even impossible.

"We need to cut off the head!" Hans called to Calcas, the brother nearest him.

"Right. Stay put. I'll back him to you," Calcas called back. "When you have him, you can cut off the head either literally _or_ figuratively."

Hans smirked. "If Justic hadn't been adamant we bring him back alive, I _would_ do it literally, just so we'd never have to deal with this problem again on top of everything else," he answered.

"True that," Calcas agreed, rolling his eyes. Immediately he surged forward to aid Duach.

Meilic swung at Duach, who only barely managed to jump backwards in time; and even then he believed Meilic had swung slower than he could have. Duach looked sharply up. Few of even his own _siblings_ could match him blade to blade in battle, and they all had been trained by the best. Who was this pirate? Whatever the case, he'd definitely gleaned tactics from Jürgen and Hans in their encounters. His eyes widened suddenly. Calcas was leaping over a barrier and going for the pirate king!

Meilic, catching the reaction, started and spun. He gasped, leaping back. Duach swiftly moved, tripping him, and both Calcas and Duach now held the pirate at sword point. Duach and Calcas both lunged. Meilic rolled out of the way of the descending blades and got to his feet. Damn them both! They lunged again, Calcas being sure to get the man into a position where he was being backed towards Hans, already moving quickly and subtly towards Meilic to catch him unaware.

"Call off your men, take this ship, and be gone!" Calcas shouted at him.

"You don't have any idea of what you're dealing with, child!" Meilic spat.

"Even if _he_ doesn't, you can bet _I_ do," Duach retorted for his brother. "Leave us be or die!"

"The death will be on _your_ parts!" Meilic shouted, lunging. Hans sprang then, seizing him from behind as Coth raced suddenly onto the scene and disarmed Meilic's sword. He still had a gun, true enough, but there was little the pirate could do with that, given his current position. Namely on his knees with Hans's blade pressed tightly against his throat.

Frozen

Immediately the fight ceased as each party became aware of the corsair king's very compromising position. The ships coming at them, on noticing the sudden stillness, slowed their advance drastically and uneasily. Justic spun and looked on in wide eyed horror. "Enough of this! Call your men off or so help me I will kill you!" Hans shot.

"The orders were…" Justic began.

"Damn the orders! He. Will. Die! Call them off you bastard!" Hans raged, roughly shaking Meilic and pressing the blade tighter to his skin.

"Bite me," Meilic growled. He winced, feeling the sword dig into his skin and feeling blood starting to flow.

"Hans, don't!" Justic frantically called.

"Shut up!" Hans snapped. "His choice is simple. Surrender or die right here and now!"

"Better to die in the embrace of the sea I love than in the dank of a dungeon or grimness of the gallows," Meilic hissed.

Hans smirked icily. "Thank you for making this choice that much easier," he sneered in reply.

"If you kill me, none of you will get away alive!" Meilic barked.

"Try me," Hans answered. Immediately he began to draw his blade across Meilic's throat!

"No!" Justic cried out, lunging and seizing his brother's wrist.

"Justic, what are you doing?!" Hans demanded as his brother held his wrist still.

Justic, ignoring Hans, turned all attention to Meilic. "What are you doing? Don't put this on his conscience, please! Dammit, hasn't he been blamed for enough? Call your men down, Meilic, call them down! _Please_! Don't put your blood on his hands."

"Oh I am _not_ that innocent!" Hans snapped testily.

"This goes beyond innocence Hans!" Justic shot. He turned back to Meilic. "Don't do this to him. To _us_. Call them off. I beg you."

Meilic glared coldly at him. After a moment, though, he closed his eyes. "Stand down!" he shouted to his men. The pirates started. The other princes gaped at Justic and Meilic in shock.

"What are you? Lovers?" Connyn finally blurted.

Both men started. "Bro, I'm married!" Justic exclaimed.

"That means squat!" Coth insisted.

"He's one of the _last_ people I would sleep with!" Justic snapped.

"We have an understanding," Meilic muttered. "To my detriment, it seems. Well played, prince of the Southern Isles. You've finally caught your land's most feared opponent. I hope you're proud."

Justic was silent. "Hey, it was _me_ who caught you, remember it," Hans bit. "He just ensured you stayed alive long enough to be tried."

"I already know the outcome," Meilic bitterly answered.

Frozen

The princes who had remained at home sat on their thrones as their brothers entered with their prisoner. They immediately straightened up. "You did it!" Iscawin exclaimed excitedly. "You caught the pirate king and got back alive!"

"Pay me," Franz-Neb said to a shocked looking Rhun. Rhun blinked and glared coldly at his sibling, but handed him a handful of gold coins anyway.

"Really?" Calcas asked, eyes narrowing at them. The two sheepishly blushed. He rolled his eyes and looked at their other brothers. "Uh, where's Jürgen? He'd be all over this victory. He wanted Meilic caught more than _any_ of us. Well, not all of us, but most."

"He was summoned by the land he has lordship over to deal with a dispute," Moren answered. He looked to Meilic. "But when he returns, things will become very unpleasant for you."

"Things already are," Meilic answered. "At most he will rub it in."

"Now guess what _I_ will do to you," Mael threatened. Meilic looked at him and subtly shuddered. Mael's torture methods, from what he had heard, were… agonizing, humiliating. Apologetic torturer or not, regretful or not, he did his job and he did it well.

"Take him to the dungeons," Moren ordered. Immediately the princes who had been at sea bowed and did so.

Frozen

Meilic sat in the dungeon, head leaned back against the wall as he looked up at the solitary window. He had to get out of here and he had to do it fast, before anyone could come and strip him to bring him to Mael for a torture session he definitely didn't need. And probably wouldn't get if Mael… never mind. He heard keys and snapped his head over to look guardedly at who was there. He started. "Justic?" he asked.

"You should have known it was only a matter of time before he caught you. He'll do it again. You need to stop this, Meilic. For all our sakes, for _Jürgen's_ sake. I don't even know how I'm going to explain your escape, I'd rather keep you locked here until they figure it out, but then that would only drive you to hate me more." He opened the lock.

Meilic, quiet, soon said, "I don't hate you… Not like you think…" He rose and went to the cell door. "You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be letting me out. You know the trouble you'll be in?"

"Yes. If I'm found out," Justic answered. "But that's _my_ issue to deal with, not yours. Just… just get out of here."

Meilic was quiet. "I can't let you do this," he finally said.

"You don't have a choice," Justic replied, glaring coldly at the pirate.

"Watch me," Meilic answered.

"Your choice is life or death! Choose life for the sake of everybody, dammit, then hang up your crown and stop this ridiculousness!" Justic shot.

"Not until my people back home are provided for properly," Meilic said.

"They are thieves and traitors and scoundrels," Justic hissed.

"They were, once, but time changes things. Those men who were thieves, scoundrels, and traitors are gone. What remains are their suffering descendants," Meilic answered. He relented, though, and ran from the cell. Justic, head hung, didn't move until long after he was gone. Finally, taking a shaky breath, Justic returned upstairs and hoped no one linked the escape to him… He knew they would, though, and he knew what judgement would have to be passed. It was only a matter of time. For now, though, everything was okay.


	7. Of Love and Weakness

Of Love and Weakness

(A/N: **Second up today**. As per request of at least one reviewer. Would really appreciate feedback on this chapter. Not sure how well it flows. Kind of a breather chapter before we get into more stuff such as deep discussion and action. I actually quote a passage of H.C. Andersen's The Little Mermaid, here. Well, a passage and a quote that probably happens later in the story, but that I mashed with the passage because 'in early development' and all that.)

When news came of the slaughter, Justic wanted to put a gun in his mouth and blow his brains out.

 _Some men should not be given a second chance…_

He let out a shaky breath, willing back his tears, and bowed his head low, shutting his eyes tightly. Moren was frozen. " _How_ many?" he whispered.

"One-hundred. Men, women, children," the messenger murmured quietly. "Their bodies were dragged through the water behind the ships, then tied to the rocks by the shore. Some of the women had been… It was horrible."

"And there… there's no doubt that it was Meilic?" Justic whispered.

"None. His were the ships seen off the coast. The brand on the bodies was the brand you bear on your neck and chest, prince Justic. Justic absently scratched the scars. He shook his head. This couldn't be happening to him.

"He… he will pay… Dearly…" Moren finally stated. "Get Hans. Now."

"Yes, your majesty," the messenger said, bowing and leaving.

Moren turned to Justic. "Are you alright?" he murmured.

"I have to lay down. I don't feel well," Justic said to Moren, voice weak.

Moren nodded sympathetically. "Go," he dismissed. Justic rose and all but ran from the throne room. Moren watched after him concernedly then sighed, leaning back and massaging his temples. This was a nightmare.

Frozen

"He _escaped_?!" Hans demanded, eyes wide in outrage and shock. "How?!"

"Someone released him," Duach darkly replied. "And that someone will pay with their life, when it is discovered who it was. Because of him or her…" Duach trailed off.

"Because of him or her, what?" Hans asked. Duach was quiet. Soon, though, he took a breath and described the slaughter.

Hans listened in numb silence, eyes wide. When Duach finished, there was stunned pause. "Son of a bit…" Hans finally began.

"Silence," Moren cut off, glaring at him. Hans frowned but dropped off. All those people, the children… He felt his hands shaking in a barely concealed rage, fists clenched tightly. The pirate king would pay with his life and the lives of all his men… As would whoever had set him free… "Take your ship and make all haste to Arendelle's waterways. I believe that is where he'll go next. Whether to take revenge on them like he has with us, I don't want to know."

"Arendelle? Why? The Admirals did nothing to him, it can't be a revenge thing," Hans mused out loud.

"Perhaps he goes there because he is in the process of establishing his dominance over them," Moren stated. "He can't be allowed to succeed. Head him off. Ensure he gets nowhere. And Hans, the next time you catch him, kill him. He will not get away with this slaughter."

"Oh, it'll be my pleasure. I may have to throw in torture too. I'll leave immediately," Hans said, turning and marching swiftly towards the doors. Report had to be made to Elsa about the commandeered ships anyway, and the whole sea battle that had taken place.

"Hans, a letter came from Elsa for you!" Moren called after him. Hans froze and cringed. Or not. It seemed she already knew.

"Oh boy," he said, shifting uneasily and walking back. He tentatively took the letter Moren was handing out, blushing slightly, cleared his throat, and left for real this time, going straight to his room to read it.

Frozen

 _Prince Hans:_

 _Report has been made to me, by my Admirals, of all that transpired in the North Sea. Of the battle, the commandeering, and the capture of the pirate. I congratulate you on your successful campaign, though I am less than impressed by the damage to the ships. I don't suppose you intend to compensate the losses, do you? Oh well. I am content in knowing no lives were lost and the pirate king is no longer a threat to the North Sea and our lands._

 _Queen Elsa_

Hans reread the note then groaned, head-desking. Oh this was a nightmare. He took a breath and sat up straight, massaging his forehead. Okay, all right, just get this over with. Like pulling off a bandage. He picked up a quill and pulled out a piece of paper.

 _Queen Elsa:_

 _Though appreciated, your praise is premature. The pirate king escaped not two nights passed. Someone within the palace has chosen loyalty to him over loyalty to us and set him loose. He makes for Arendelle as I write this, and as soon as this letter is sent, so do I, to try and stop him in his tracks before he can enact revenge. By the time you read it, I will be at sea._

 _You will be compensated for the losses. Moren will be sure of it._

 _Prince Hans_

…

 _Prince Hans:_

 _You are to come directly to Arendelle. No argument, no protest. We need to talk._

 _Queen Elsa_

Hans grimaced at the words on the paper he held. 'We need to talk'. Ooh, that was never, ever, _ever_ good. Ignoring her own order that he was not to come within a day of Arendelle, bad. He groaned, burying his face in his hands. This wasn't happening. He breathed a sigh and frowned upwards. None of this was okay. He shook his head. It just got better and better. He tucked the letter away in his desk, in the leather folder he kept them in, and went up on deck to give the order to make for Elsa's kingdom.

Frozen

"Of all the things that could have happened, _this_?" Elsa demanded as she and Hans walked through the palace gardens side by side, discussing matters.

"This wasn't my fault!" Hans immediately defended. "I was all for executing the man, but no. Justic would have none of that."

"Unbelievable. Now not only do we have to contend with the threat _Meilic_ poses, but the threat of another pirate as well," Elsa said.

"Wait, another?" Hans asked.

"Exclusive to Arendelle's trade routes, and Corona's. A fairly recent phenomenon. His name is Xe. He's a noble gone privateer gone pirate. Months before you were taking on the task, he came to me and offered to hunt pirates on the sea in order to ensure the safety of the shipping routes. I told him he was permitted if he stuck only to Arendelle's waters and brought those he caught back alive. He agreed. But I suppose greed and the pirate's life got to him. He turned full circle and began pirating rather than hunting. He's recently begun to claim he intends to take Meilic's place as king of the seas," she explained.

"Xe? Is he Asian, perchance?" Hans asked.

"That seems a bit prejudice," she said, frowning.

"Cut me a break," Hans replied.

Elsa sighed but let it go. "It's hard to tell," she replied. "Maybe in part."

"A Hun," Hans remarked half-teasingly, to see if he could get under her skin.

"A what?" Elsa asked.

So much for getting under her skin this round, he noted. "The Huns were a medieval tribe of warriors, the most famous of which was Attila the Hun. I think they were Mongolian, but as I've said before, I'm not the historian. That's all Mael," Hans replied. Elsa nodded in understanding. "So now we have two pirates. What next?" Hans asked, getting back on topic.

"Well, the wicked sprite may escape," Elsa said.

"Don't remind me," Hans replied with a groan. "Anyway, you said we needed to talk? Somehow I doubt this is the kind of talk you meant."

"Admittedly I thought about lashing out at you, but that would get us nowhere. So let's talk about how to handle this instead," Elsa replied.

"How about you let me do my job while you focus on your kingdom," Hans answered.

"That's one way to deal with it, but then it hasn't done us any favors thus far, has it?" she bit.

"It wasn't my fault!" Hans insisted.

"I know," Elsa replied with a sigh. "It's just… This has me worried and on edge. I have Meilic closing in one side, Xe on the other, Weselton demanding audience, and the ever present threat of the Troll King up in the mountains not even a week's ride away from Arendelle."

"So what do you suggest, Elsa?" Hans asked.

"I don't know," she frustratedly replied, drawing her fingers through her bangs.

Frozen

There was silence as they both continued to walk through the fragrant flowers, lost in thought. "It'll be handled," Hans soon said by way of assurance. "Just don't send out anymore privateers, please."

She blushed faintly and inwardly groaned as she realized that, in a sense, she _had_ been responsible for the rising threat that was Xe. Elsa had to admit, she was a little grateful to Hans for not pointing that out directly. She got the sense his brothers had done things like that to him before, so he probably knew what it felt like and therefore refrained from doing it himself. "I can deal with Xe. It's Meilic that has me worried," Elsa finally said. "I'm sailing with you, when you go out again."

Hans froze in place. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't _think_ so! No way!" the prince shot sharply, ticked at the idea.

"Why not?!" she demanded.

"You know, there's a superstition that a woman on board a ship is bad luck," he bit, not directly answering.

"Oh please. You know as well as I do that that belief went out with the eighteenth century! Maybe even seventeenth," she retorted.

"We can hardly stand each other separated on land! What makes you think we'll survive a sea voyage _stuck_ together?!" Hans demanded.

" _I_ can restrain myself, Prince Hans. Can _you_?" she bit.

"You have a kingdom to run," Hans argued.

"The council can handle it. At least for a time," Elsa answered.

"Forget it! You're not coming. Especially not if you're wearing that," he replied, gesturing to her dress.

"What, you think a woman can't be as tough wearing a gown as she could be wearing those idiotic trousers?" Elsa demanded.

"Oh for the love of… Quit twisting my words! You want to go on a ship in that dress, fine. Fine. It may be ridiculous, but it'll certainly be more comfortable. Plus it'll give the crew something to look at when you get up on the riggings, though I can't say I'll be as thrilled as they will," Hans shot.

"You make it perfectly clear to them that if they look they get frozen, and we'll all be happy," Elsa replied, resisting the urge to slap him. "And just so you know, I didn't mean on your ship. I meant something else. Something more subtle. Something that could act more like a trap."

Frozen

Hans immediately perked up, suddenly much more intrigued. "Okay, I'll bite. I like where this is going. Explain," he said.

"Xe is a coward. He never goes after ships that are generally well-armed. He tends to prefer minimally armed ones, but his favorite target is passenger ships," Elsa said. "There's suspicion he heavily involves himself in slave trade, and he ransoms worthwhile captives for a high price. Or their bodies. A passenger ship that will be carrying a good number of wealthy citizens happens to be leaving port tomorrow morning, bound for Norway." Like the Southern Isles was a mashup of both Denmark and Scotland, Arendelle was a mashup of both Norway and Sweden. Primarily Sweden. Her ties to both lands were tight. "It's a prime target. You and I will be on that boat, and Anna and Kristoff. Xe won't be able to resist. Behind us, my Admirals will follow at a distance, ready to swoop in if we need help. Once Xe is dealt with, all our efforts can be focused on Meilic."

"Both you and Anna aboard is too risky," Hans argued.

"I tried to tell her that. She wouldn't hear me," Elsa replied with a sigh.

"Then order her to stay," Hans said.

"She'll just stowaway," Elsa replied, shaking her head hopelessly.

"Wild child?" Hans remarked with a smirk.

"Like Franz," Elsa confirmed, smirking.

Hans grimaced. "Yeah," he said. "Look, you have to convince her not to come. _Somehow_."

"I told her to marry Kristoff and bear an heir to the throne, and then we could talk about her coming," Elsa answered, smirking ruefully.

"Ooh, cold. And she said?" Hans asked.

"You're queen, so how about I go and _you_ stay here finding a consort to give you an heir," Elsa answered.

"Wow. She got lippy," Hans said, laughing.

"I didn't talk to her for a day," Elsa answered, smirking. "I suppose I had it coming, though."

Frozen

Hans and Elsa reached the end of the garden and stopped. Elsa perched on the garden wall while Hans leaned on it. "How is their engagement progressing?" the prince wondered, deciding it was best to try and keep this cordial. After losing Meilic, they were on pretty precarious ground as it was.

Elsa's smirk fell to a frown. "I don't know if she _can_ marry Kristoff," she soon remarked. Why she was opening up to Hans about this, she didn't know, but she really didn't care to think it through.

"Why not?" Hans asked at the same time another voice did. They looked over quickly. Olaf was there, looking shocked and devastated.

"Oh, Olaf! I-I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to hear that," Elsa said.

"But why can't she marry Kristoff? She loves him!" Olaf said.

"I know she does, and she'll marry him, I promise. It's just… going to be a bit complicated," Elsa said.

"Why?" Hans asked. "What's wrong?"

"He's a working class man, Hans. And Arendelle's laws on marriage are strict and outdated. The second child can't marry until the first does, unions between peasants and royalty are strictly prohibited, etcetera," Elsa answered.

"Oh. So get married, Elsa," Olaf cheerily said. "I can play matchmaker and check out all _sorts_ of princes and kings for you! And the law on peasants? Just knight Kristoff or something."

"He'd have to be royalty, not a knight. A knight isn't considered worthy enough to court a princess," Hans said to Olaf. He turned to Elsa. "Hold on, isn't Grand Pabbie _king_ of the trolls in the Valley of the Living Rock? At least, he seemed that way from what I could tell when I met him. If he's Kritoff's adoptive grandfather, then technically Kristoff _is_ royalty, a future potential crown prince of the trolls."

Elsa blinked in shock and sharply turned to Hans, eyes wide. He started at the look in her eyes. She wasn't going to kiss him, was she? Because that would just be weird. And awkward. And just no. Truth be told, she actually almost _did_ , dangerously close to being caught up in the excitement. Then she'd recalled just who it was she'd be kissing, and reality ensued.

"You're right. Hans, you're right!" she giddily exclaimed, as she processed what this meant. "If I can get official acknowledgement of Kristoff's position in the hierarchy of the trolls, it might be enough! He would be considered royalty and once everything else was settled, Anna would be free to marry him without reproach! Thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging the prince, from the garden wall, in the heat of the moment, before pulling back and starting to think. "It's falling into place now. I mean, there are still a lot of loopholes to deal with, the whole older sibling marrying first thing comes to mind, but it'll get done. I'll be sure of it! I want my sister to be happy always. He makes her happier than I've ever seen her."

"Except for when she got _you_ back," Olaf pointed out.

Elsa smiled. "Yes, Olaf, except for then," she confirmed. Hans made a gagging motion that earned him a scathing glare and an attempted slap from Elsa, which he caught last second, grinning tauntingly. "Just because you can't appreciate sibling bonds doesn't mean I can't," Elsa sharply said to Hans, pulling her wrist out of his grasp.

"Don't make me sick," Hans said, rolling his eyes and lifting her down off of the wall. Though she could have easily hopped down herself, It was an act of courtesy and all that. That done, he walked away.

"How rude," Olaf said, frowning.

Elsa sighed. "He has a lot of sibling issues," she said to the snowman. "He leaves because I guess… I don't know. I suppose he doesn't like seeing what could be and knowing he'll never have it?" Thought to be honest, she believed he _could_ have it. _All_ of them could, if the princes actually let it happen. They seemed afraid too, though... It would take a lot of work for them, and she wasn't sure they even wanted to or dared to face that daunting task. It was as if they'd trapped themselves. All of them.

"Oh," Olaf said, feeling a bit bad for what he'd said. Elsa smiled and patted Olaf's head before starting back to the castle to prepare for the voyage tomorrow.

The Next Morning

"Who are we leaving in charge?" Anna asked.

"You," Elsa replied in a last ditch attempt to keep her sister here.

"I'm not staying!" Anna shot.

"I can and will order you if I have to!" Elsa replied.

"I'll just stowaway," Anna defiantly said.

"Why do you want to come so badly, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not leaving you alone with Hans Westergaard," Anna said.

"I won't _be_ alone," Elsa replied.

"I'm coming," Anna said firmly.

Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. "Alright," she relented. "The council can handle things for a while." Now all she had to do was hope and pray that if something went wrong, one of them survived. Rather, Anna survived, because she would die before she let herself be the one to live while her sister was killed.

Anna nodded and looked back. "Hurry up, Kristoff!" she called, smiling affectionately at him. He was in the process of arguing with Hans as to whether to bring Sven and Olaf or not. Hans was winning. Kristoff looked over at Elsa then said something to Hans that made the prince go for his sword before Sitron stepped between them. Kristoff childishly stuck out his tongue at Hans. The prince's 'Real mature!' could be heard from here as Kristoff sulkily walked towards the boat. Hans threw up his hands hopelessly and followed the ice harvester.

"Sorry about that," Kristoff muttered.

"I totally get it," Anna replied, glaring scathingly back at Hans. She turned back to her fiancé, smiling. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Kristoff replied, smiling gently at her as they linked arms and approached, walking on board grinning at each other and talking.

Elsa turned as Hans came alongside her looking highly annoyed. "This is a stupid idea. Can't you stop her?" Hans asked.

"I'm not locking up my own sister," Elsa answered. And honestly nothing short of doing so would keep Anna away.

"It's easy to lock up your own siblings. Just ask the princes of the Southern Isles," Hans said, shrugging and heading for the ship. Elsa grimaced. She didn't want to know, she decided. She followed him on board.

Frozen

The ship pulled away from Arendelle, Anna and Elsa graciously waving. There was unease among the people. It was plainly seen. The last time two of their rulers had gone to sea, they had never returned. At least the king and queen had had heirs, though. Elsa and Anna didn't, neither one of them. If they were to die out there… The people weren't sure _what_ would happen. Rumor had it that one of the princes of the Southern Isles—currently Arendelle's closest ally—would cross the sea to take on position of ruler. Kristoff, if he survived. Or maybe a royal from Sweden or Norway. It was uncertain, at the base of it. Anarchy was a very real possibility in the power vacuum that would ensue, and they dreaded to think their Queen and Princess wouldn't come back.

Elsa and Anna waved until they were far from land, then grinned at each other and turned to survey the workings of the ship. "This is so exciting," Anna said, bursting with excitement.

"It is," Elsa agreed, smiling at her sister. They heard yelling start up and looked quickly over. Kristoff and Hans were apparently having at it. The sisters cringed and exchanged looks before giggling.

"I should probably get Kristoff away from there before he beats Hans to a pulp. Not that I'd be objecting if he did," Anna said.

"Anna," Elsa chastised.

"Tell me you wouldn't want to see it," Anna challenged.

"I wouldn't! Well, maybe a little, but I wouldn't be watching it with pleasure. More like, uh…" Elsa began.

"Satisfaction?" Anna asked, smirking.

Elsa blushed, looking guilty. "Maybe a bit," she admitted.

"You don't have to feel bad about that, Elsa. After everything he did…" Anna began.

"What about everything he _didn't_ do?" Elsa pointed out.

Anna blinked and cringed. Now _she_ felt a little uneasy and guilty. "Way to kill the satisfaction, sis," she bluntly said. She smiled again. "I'd better hurry." Elsa nodded. Anna quickly crossed to Kristoff and took his arm, grinning winningly up at him and cutting Kristoff off in the middle of whatever it was he'd been about to say. It was forgotten now, and so was Hans. Grinning softly at his fiancé, Kristoff let her lead him off. Hans blinked, processing what had just happened, then scowled in annoyance, crossing his arm.

"Don't look so put out. You two were acting like children," Elsa called over to him.

He turned to her, frowning. "We were not! We were… discussing matters animatedly," he defended.

"Right," Elsa said, looking dubious. She walked off, heading to the front of the ship to watch out over the ocean.

"We were!" Hans called after her, she simply gave a little wave and continued on, not looking back. "I don't have to explain myself to you!" he called. She ignored. He scoffed waving his hands after her dismissively and heading to the back of the ship. Fine. Let her be that way. Ugh, this trip was going to be a nightmare. Oh well. As long as he stayed as far away from Elsa and Anna as possible, things might not get horrible.

Frozen

So far the trip seemed to be going smoothly. It was coming on evening now, and Anna was leaning on the front of the ship, dreamily looking towards the setting sun. She heard someone come up next to her and looked over. Kristoff. Good. She smiled at him and turned back to looking out over the view. "It's so beautiful out here," she said.

"I know," Kristoff agreed.

"You're supposed to say, 'Not as beautiful as you are'," Anna teased, smiling.

"That goes _without_ saying," Kristoff flirted, turning her around to face him and touching his nose to hers. She beamed up at him and nuzzled softly. If others hadn't been around, she would have kissed him, but as it was they were being more improper than they should be. Compromising, she leaned against his chest and sighed contentedly, looking out over the ocean again. "I wish our wedding day would hurry up and get here," Anna ruefully said.

"I know…" Kristoff murmured quietly. "There's just so much Elsa has to cut through… Peasants don't marry princesses."

"You're not a peasant. You're a person," Anna said, frowning at that reminder.

"Unfortunately, not everyone sees it that way," Kristoff replied, annoyed at that knowledge.

"It's not _fair_ ," Anna said, nibbling her lower lip.

"I'm sorry this is taking so long. That it's so hard," Kristoff said.

"No, don't be sorry. It isn't your fault. It's those stupid laws," Anna said with a scoff. "But Elsa will find a way. She always _does_. I can wait. A few months, a few years? What will it matter? I'll still love you then like I do now."

Kristoff pressed a gentle kiss to her head. "I love you too," he murmured.

Frozen

Hans watched them from shadow, arms folded as he shook his head. "What's the point of love anyway?" he muttered out loud, turning away and sipping at a glass of water.

"To feel cared about, to know someone is willing to do anything and everything for you if it means you live another day. To be protected, to be defended, to not be alone. To have someone close to you at night, someone to make you feel like everything will be okay as long as they're there," a voice said. He looked over. Elsa. "At least, that's what _I_ think." But then she wasn't sure what love was herself, honestly. At least, not beyond familial love.

Hans shook his head. "It doesn't even make sense," he said. "It's a weakness, it's a hindrance. It's a lie concocted by writers and poets and musicians to excuse how pathetic and stupid and useless…"

"Never had she danced so beautifully. Sharp knives seemed to cut her delicate feet, yet she hardly felt them, so deep was the pain in her heart. She could not forget that this was the last night she would ever see the one for whom she had left her home and family, had given up her beautiful voice, and had day by day endured unending torment, of which he knew nothing at all. An eternal night awaited her. She laughed and danced with the thought of death in her heart," Elsa cut off, looking at a paper she'd just read from. She turned her eyes to him. "It's beautiful."

Hans hardly breathed, blinking and trying to process he'd heard that. He turned quickly to her, eyes narrowed. "Where did you get that?" he sharply, testily, asked.

"It fell from your pocket," Elsa answered, handing the page over. "I caught it before the wind took it into the sea."

Hans looked at the paper then snatched it back. "It's a rough draft of a story about a mermaid," he muttered, slightly embarrassed. "Need to change a couple things... Regardless, I stand by my previous statement," he added. Elsa shook her head. There was no point in arguing. At least not on this matter.

"So you write what you don't know or understand," she said. "Why don't I believe that?"

"Who says I wrote it?" Hans asked.

"I know your handwriting, Hans. The letters, remember?" Elsa replied.

Hans was quiet. "Love is pain," he finally said. "Pain is something _anyone_ can do without."

"It's more than that," Elsa replied.

"Really? What is love, your majesty?" Hans asked.

Elsa blushed and looked down. "I… I don't know…" she admitted. "But it's more. It _must_ be."

"Don't kid yourself. It's a delusion," Hans said, looking back towards the front of the ship. Anna and Kristoff were gone now. He turned away from it, looking off the side. "A storm is picking up," he remarked.

"How can you tell?" Elsa asked. The wind had picked up, yes, and the waves were bigger, the sea choppier, but was that really enough to claim a storm was coming?

"I smell it in the air," Hans answered. "I know the signs of a coming storm. It could be a big one. If you have anything you don't want to lose, wrap it in oilskin and keep it on your person. That way, if the ship goes down, you'll at least have that. Wrap anything you might need for survival too, just not too much. In case we end up shipwrecked."

She nodded. "I'll tell Anna and Kristoff to do the same," she said. She turned to leave then paused, hesitating. She looked back at him. "Try not to kill each other, please," she pled. The two men were sharing a cabin. Needless to say, she wasn't overly enthusiastic about that idea.

"You know, the fights me and Kristoff have aren't the sort that'll escalate into violence beyond maybe a brawl," Hans said. "You don't have to worry. We're big boys."

"Don't get condescending," she warned, frowning at him. "I'm concerned for good reason."

"In whose opinion?" Hans asked, rolling his eyes. She frowned, eyes narrowing, but didn't grace him with an answer. Instead she walked away. He watched after her and smirked, chuckling and finishing the water. He would normally have wine, but given the game they were trying to play, any amount of alcohol in the blood stream would probably be a bad idea. He needed to be in peak shape to take on a storm or pirates. Whichever struck first.

Frozen

It was the storm that took the first shot. Thunder cracked outside of the windows, lightning ripping apart the sky. Anna and Elsa huddled close together on their shared bed, uneasily looking out at the storm. "This isn't going to get worse, right? We're not going to sink, right?" Anna tensely asked, terrified. Memories of how their parents had died were flooding back.

Elsa was silent, looking solemnly out at the storm. Soon she turned to her baby sister. "It'll be okay, Anna, I promise," she said. Anna whimpered. Thunder echoed again and she screamed, huddling close to Elsa. Elsa held her protectively. She hoped Hans and Kristoff were handling this okay.

Frozen

"Wow that thing's wild!" Kristoff said, obviously uneasy. He was pressed right up again the porthole, watching the storm fearfully. He hadn't moved.

"It isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Odds are the ship will tank it. Go to sleep," Hans groaned.

"Y-yeah, I-I guess. I mean what are the odds of it going down?" Kristoff asked.

"Forty-fifty," Hans answered. He immediately regretted it.

"What?!" Kristoff freaked.

"Oh come on, it's less than half!" Hans said, sitting up in annoyance. " _And_ it was exaggerated."

"I have to make sure Anna's okay," Kristoff said.

"Would you go to sleep already?! They're probably fast asleep. You really want to appear afraid of a storm in front of Anna?" Hans demanded. Kristoff cringed. Hans inwardly cheered himself. Playing on macho stereotypes was so pathetically easy to do. Made men easy to manipulate. Embarrassingly easy. Really they should be ashamed of themselves; admittedly him included, on occasion. Point was it worked, and Kristoff sighed and climbed into bed, closing his eyes and trying to pretend the storm wasn't happening. "We'll be fine," Hans assured.

"Yeah. Whatever," Kristoff mumbled. Hans shook his head and lay back down.

Frozen

It was early the next morning. The sun had yet to rise, and mist rose from the deck and the sea. As Hans walked the ship, he looked on in disgust and annoyance at all the people throwing up overboard or hysterically crying about how they'd 'miraculously' survived that storm. Really? It wasn't even all that bad! Rough for this time of year, admittedly—things were going to be very difficult in the hurricane months, he realized, horribly so—but not that bad overall. He shook his head hopelessly and went back down below deck to join Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa.

"This is just pathetic," he remarked, entering the cabin they were eating in. "Forgot how sorry passenger vessels were." Anna hadn't slept all night, apparently, and Elsa looked as though her sleep had been fitful. Kristoff, once out, had slept like a log, but it had taken him a while to pass out.

"It was a bad storm," Anna defended.

"You've never sailed in hurricane season," Hans replied, smirking. " _That's_ a storm."

"Oh bite me," Anna grumbled, in a bad mood.

Hans chuckled and took an apple, biting into it. "I'm going up on deck to help out the crew and captain. Aid them in recovering and getting things together, and keeping an eye out for pirates. After a storm is when a ship is most likely to be in distress. Meilic almost always attacks then. If Xe's following his pattern, we may be in for a visit in short order."

"I'll come with you," Elsa said, rising and following Hans. To be honest, she was finding this sea voyage fascinating and very freeing. She hated to admit it, but she liked to watch when Hans took over. When he did he seemed… Different. At home. More him. Whoever he was. It seemed so natural for the prince, out there giving commands while working the boat alongside the men… And the crew! She liked watching the crew too, not just Hans. She was actually picking up a few things during this voyage. Kristoff and Anna exchanged looks and shrugged, going back to their food as Elsa accompanied Hans.

Frozen

"You almost have it," Hans encouraged.

The Queen pulled at the rope the last time and held the knot to him. "How did I do?" she asked.

Hans inspected it. "Wow, you're catching on. You need to pull it a bit tighter at the start, though. It's too loose," he answered. "Come on. We'll take a break from this and I'll show you how to work the sails." She nodded and followed him around as he taught her various things on the ship. Tasks, purposes for those tasks, etc. In fact she was doing so well that soon he'd left her alone to help work some riggings while he went to deal with a situation up near the helm. She was actually quite proud of herself that he'd decided she was good enough to have at this without his supervision.

The captain of the ship watched Elsa in wonder as the prince was examining various charts. "Where do you think you lost the fleet?" Hans asked.

"Around this area, Your Grace. About two in the morning," the Captian answered, pointing out a place on the maps.

"Great," Hans said with a sigh. So now they were short backup and had virtually nothing to defend themselves with. The crew weren't fighters, nor was the Captain, just honest sea-faring folk not wishing harm on anyone and not wishing to _be_ harmed. What they knew of battle was minimal. The noblemen would know swordplay, true enough, but most of it was for show. Unlike on the Southern Isles, nobility in Arendelle weren't trained with the objective of becoming warriors. Elsa's was a neutral kingdom, as neutral as they could be, and so its royalty and nobility were trained with the objective of being able to hold their own in a spar or contest, and defend themselves well should a bandit group attack them on the roads or in their carriage. As to shooting, they didn't learn to shoot with the objective of killing men, but with the objective of killing game. It might hold up, true enough, but he somehow doubted it would last. Really the only warrior they had on this ship was _him_.

Elsa would be an invaluable asset, given her powers, he decided, but powers were _all_ she had. Granted those powers alone could probably overpower Xe a hundred times over, but she also had weaknesses on this ship. _Too_ many weaknesses. Her love of family, her compassion for her people and love for fellow man? It would serve to be her downfall. All Xe would have to do is threaten one of her citizens or, heaven forbid, Anna, and Elsa would draw the line. If she didn't think she could kill or stop the threat to those she loved before said threat could kill a hostage, she would surrender. She was a formidable queen but had too much heart. He pursed his lips. He had to rethink things. All they had for weapons were those that had been brought along for the voyage, and that wasn't a lot. Long story short? They were in big trouble. Bigger trouble than he cared to admit, so he'd keep it quiet. Best not to panic everyone before it would be appropriate to panic. Dammit, he was a one-man army here. Well, it was more like they were a two-person army, him and Elsa, but again, that was only if Elsa's weaknesses were out of sight out of mind out of danger. He cursed the fact none of his brothers were here.

"The Queen carries herself as well as any man on a ship. In a dress at that," the Captain remarked to Hans, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Hans, annoyed at the interruption, looked over and observed her for a moment. "On this ship, maybe," he replied. He'd like to see her on _his_. If he were to be completely honest with himself, though, watching the way she was catching on, he wouldn't be surprised if within a week she'd be able to at least mostly keep up to his own crew. As much as he hated to admit it.

"She spoke of a plan. To catch the pirate Xe. She said it could be dangerous. What does she intend?" the captain questioned Hans.

"To use this ship as live bait," the prince bluntly replied. The captain caught his breath. Hans looked at him and started on seeing the hurt and betrayal in the man's eyes. He cringed. "It… was my idea," he lied. Though why he lied he wasn't even sure himself. "Xe mainly goes for passenger ships without arms defending them. This one also had more wealthy targets. More intriguing for Xe. I told her to tell one of her Admirals to follow behind us with a small fleet, in case it was something we couldn't handle—that's why they were behind us to start—but we _will_ handle it and I told her as much. She believed me so here we are."

"You may have condemned us all," the captain growled darkly.

"No, I haven't. Xe is nothing. Not in comparison to Meilic," Hans answered. "Trust in your queen to save you and protect you. This is all under control." Which was a lie, but he wouldn't let the Captain know that just yet.

The captain looked ready to protest but soon sighed. "Very well. But our blood is on your hands, should it fail."

"Nothing new," Hans answered, going back to scanning the charts and maps. The Captain wandered off to tend to his duties.

Frozen

"You didn't have to do that for me," Elsa suddenly said from close at hand.

He frowned. When has _she_ gotten near enough to hear? He sighed. Oh well, it was what it was. He turned to her. "Right now, the _last_ thing you need is an offended captain rebelling against you. With me taking on the bloodguilt…" he began.

" _My_ bloodguilt. You won't take it on," she cut off.

He frowned. "Fine. With my taking on the responsibility of being the cause for this, it spares you drama you can't afford right now, Elsa," he said. At least, that was what he was telling himself. He honestly had no other reason as to why he would have done it. He couldn't think of one. He just _had_.

 _You wanted to protect her…_

He damned that thought and immediately rejected it. She looked curiously at him, frowning. What was this man, she wondered? He confused her. The things he did and said, his reasons, the masks he wore… Half the time she hardly even knew who or what she was talking to. Perhaps, when he had said to her 'I wish I could understand you', this was similar to how he'd felt. She shook her head at him. "Why won't you show anyone who and what you are? The real you?"

"Because I don't know who and what the real me is," Hans answered flatly. "Go away, Your Majesty. I have no time for this, for you, for anyone."

He had shut down. Again. She cursed him a thousand times. "Why do you make this so difficult?" she exasperatedly said, throwing up her hands and walking away. He turned, glaring after her, then cringed. He didn't know… He went quickly back to the charts to examine them once more and figure out strategy.

(A/N: For those of you wondering what the Persian Bath is, believe me. When I tell you that you don't want to know, you don't want to know. However, I may use or reference it in later stories. Or have someone actually almost be put through it. So if you're really, really curious, there's that. Kind of committed to explaining it now, it seems, so in time it will be, just probably not in this story. Pretty dark. Really dark.)


	8. Commandeered

Commandeered

(A/N: Posted a second chapter yesterday, for those who missed it. Didn't have a lot of time to edit this one, so not sure how great it'll be, but here it is nonetheless. Now they get to go head-on with Xe.)

The sleek ship cut through the water easily, bee-lining for the target. A passenger ship, unarmed and wealthy travellers, a veritable goldmine in ransom. Or slave trade, for that matter. Children were fetching a high price across the board, and women were going well in a good number of lands around the Mediterranean. There was little use for the men, say for as ransom. Those who seemed too poor to bring much in would be killed. Younger and well-built men, however, could be kept around. They were bringing in their share of money on the slave market too, after all, though the turnaround may not be as quick. On the other hand, forced labor _was_ getting to be big again, with another Industrial Revolution pending and in fact already in the early stages, perhaps.

"You know the plan! Show no mercy. Take whatever prize you want from among those on board, be it men, women, or children you prefer. The leftovers will be sold or held for ransom," the Captian ordered. "The Captain and crew are expendable. Kill them all, unless a younger crewman among them seems worth keeping for monetary gain, or strikes your fancy."

"Aye aye, sir!" the crew called out, making for the ship. The Pirate looked ahead, smirking cruelly. They would be set for a good long while after this haul.

Frozen

The passengers watched the water breathlessly. Rather, they watched what was _on_ the water. The Captain was frantically shouting orders, trying to pick up speed to flee or outrace what was coming. Anna held the railing tightly, eyes wide like saucers. Kristoff held her shoulders protectively. Elsa was still but visibly nervous. Hans was grave, frowning at the advancing vessel. "We'll never outrun it," he said.

"What are you saying?!" Anna demanded.

"We're going to be attacked, we're going to be boarded, and unless we can get the upper hand, there will be blood and death," he seriously said. He turned to the captain. "Captain, get the passengers below deck!"

"Yes Admiral!" the Captain called back. Immediately he ordered the crew to start rounding everybody up and herding them into the safest area of this ship. They would lock them in and hopefully that would keep them safe. At least as safe as they _could_ be given the circumstances. The majority of the fighting, hopefully, would be done on deck. If it was, they wouldn't have to worry about cannonballs killing off the people below when they struck.

"This is going to be tough and wild. I had no idea his ship was that big and fast," Hans said.

"What does that mean?" Kristoff demanded.

"It means Arendelle's fleet had better find their way back to us and soon, or everyone on board this ship is a dead man, woman, or child. Dead or captive," Hans seriously said. "Be prepared for a battle!" he called to the crew. Fortunately, he'd stocked them each with weapons. Not that these untrained and undisciplined men would be much help, but it was better than nothing. Who knew? They might actually stand a chance.

"What are our odds, really?" Elsa questioned Hans, too quiet for Anna and Kristoff to hear.

"None," Hans answered. "We're going to lose." Elsa's eyes widened fearfully. Hans sighed. "Order your people not to put up a fight, if the pirates start to get particularly brutal. Tell them to surrender and cooperate fully."

"There's no telling what these men will do to them!" Elsa protested.

"Either they surrender or die trying to fight back," Hans said. Elsa shifted uneasily but soon nodded in understanding and went to inform her people.

Frozen

Hans followed Elsa down as the Captain and crew prepared for the onslaught. Kristoff and Anna stayed on deck to keep an eye on the pirate's progress. Standing next to Elsa, down below—she had just finished giving them her order—Hans surveyed the situation gravely. He looked over at the children, all huddled together, and shifted uneasily. He turned again to the nobles. "Who of you men can wield a sword or gun?" he demanded. After a moment most all of them raised a hand, say for the elderly who couldn't manage anymore. "Who of you has brought one?" A few lowered their hands, but not enough to make too big of a dent in the numbers. Hans nodded and looked the women and children over. "If you're an expecting father or parent of a child, put down your hand," Hans ordered. Elsa looked at him quickly in surprise. What now? She looked back at the men, eyes wide. The numbers dropped to three quarters. Dammit, Hans inwardly cursed. "Those of you married or engaged, it's your choice whether to come or not," he said. "Should you refuse, you will not be thought of as cowards or viewed as any less than any other." This was a losing battle, victory not even in the cards. Either they spent their last moments of life, or freedom, fighting, or they spent them with their loved ones. Surprisingly enough, none of them backed down. Hans nodded. "Get up on deck." Immediately the men raced to obey.

"There isn't enough," Elsa said.

"I know. I'm not done yet," Hans replied. He turned to the people again. "Who of you women can wield a sword or gun?"

Elsa looked at him in surprised and disbelief. He was asking them as well? She was… actually honestly impressed. Very few men would have asked for the help of women in this situation, she understood, most likely believing they wouldn't hold their own. It was an ignorant outlook on their parts, but it happened. Often. Much to her chagrin. Yet here Hans was, asking without hesitation or even an inkling of unease. Her eyes were glued to him in disbelief as she tried to process she was seeing and hearing this. Somewhere between half and three quarters of the women raised their hands, looking equally surprised, and some—mostly older ones—slightly appalled.

"Who of you brought either?" Hans asked. It dropped to half. "If you are a mother of a child or pregnant, lower your hands," he ordered. He inwardly grimaced as the numbers dropped to a quarter, if not less. At least it was something, though. "If you're engaged or married…" He didn't even get a chance to finish. They were all racing up to the decks in seconds to fight alongside their husbands or fiancées. Even some mothers - who had a teenage child above deck joining their fathers in the fight - went. Apparently they didn't intend to let their lovers or teenaged children fight and die without them at their sides. Love. He inwardly scoffed at the notion, but at the same time… He didn't like the slight stirring he felt. He wasn't actually being moved by it, was he? He rejected that thought as well. It was touching, in its own way, but naïve and stupid. The prince turned to the remaining men, women, and children. "Stay here. Protect your little ones with all you have and all you are. Do whatever it takes." He had little to offer them, but threw them his gun nonetheless. A woman caught it quickly and held it close. The older men, who couldn't fight, gave over their swords to younger men and women in case the pirates reached them. The younger ones would be more capable of protecting them, after all. Hans turned to Elsa. "Let's go." The Queen, still hardly able to believe she had been witness to this—her respect for the prince, to her own surprise, had increased exponentially—nodded, expression becoming determined and serious, and quickly the two hurried back on deck.

Frozen

The pirate ship was dangerously near. A cannonball was heard firing. It missed them but barely. Hans's eyes narrowed. Elsa looked woefully around at her people. "There'll be death," she realized with a chill.

"Yes," Hans answered.

"That's why… why you wouldn't let parents fight," she said. And why he had been certain the teenagers who had come up here were near the back with their parents. He intended for them to stay there, she realized, and so did she, so she'd be sure they did.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Though in truth there were two reasons for that. If the pirates get by _us_ , there will only be them. They will be our last stand, and there is _nothing_ more powerful in this world than a parent's love for their child. The only thing that could make a man or woman even comparatively dangerous is if they had nothing left to lose."

She realized suddenly, and with a start, that she was talking to the real Hans. This man before her wore no mask. This was him. Every part of this was him. It was so… so real… genuine… And while she couldn't say she saw a stranger in his demeanor, she _did_. It was strange, to feel both like she'd never known this person and yet had. It was surreal. To realize and have so plainly displayed some of the man he could be. Some of the man he _was_. And jarring. She quickly looked away towards the ship, then turned to Anna and Kristoff. "Get below deck," she ordered.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

" _What_?! I'm not leaving you to fight them alone!" Anna protested.

"Anna, you need to stay safe," Elsa reasoned. "If the worst should happen, Arendelle can't be left without a ruler. But the worst _won't_ happen, and I'll be okay and you'll be okay and it'll all be good. But if it's not, you need to take the children and whoever down there is still alive, and you need to go." Not that they'd have much chance in lifeboats on this sea with no idea where they were going, but not like their odds were better with pirates.

"No! I'm not just going to…" Anna began.

"Yes you are, whether you like it or not!" Hans snapped. "Listen, princess, maybe you're too blind to see it, but the only actually skilled fighters this damn ship has on it are us and the crew." He really should have told her flat out that the only decent fighters were him and Elsa and that she and Kristoff had no more training or skill than the average Joe on the street, but then this wouldn't work if he had said that. Besides, both of them probably had skill with a blade anyway. "Your people need a protector and leader. You people on this ship _and_ back home. Those protectors are going to be Kristoff and you. It's up to the two of you to keep them safe if we fail, but odds are we won't fail so you need to stop worrying. Just get down there and get ready in case I'm wrong. They need you, Anna, now more than ever."

Anna hesitated, cringing. She hated how right she knew he was. If the worst should happen, it was all down to her, and she needed to be ready for that and accept it."He's right, Anna," Kristoff said. "Come on. We have to reassure them and be there for them," Kristoff said.

Anna finally sighed and nodded. What was happening here went beyond her grudge with Hans. This involved all of Arendelle and every life on this ship. She couldn't sulk like a child now, or let her headstrong nature get in the way. That wasn't the mark of royalty. It was time for her to be a ruler, now, not a fool. She turned to her sister. "You'd better stay okay," she said to Elsa.

"I will," Elsa promised. Anna nodded, mouth quivering, then hugged her sister briefly before hurrying below with Kristoff.

Frozen

Elsa watched worriedly after her sibling. "I can't believe you got through to her," she remarked to him.

"Manipulator," Hans answered with a shrug. "Playing on a sense of honor does wonders for good-hearted people."

"What about bad-hearted?" Elsa asked.

"Intimidation, threats, brute force," Hans said. "In that order. Helps if you have a reputation for following through. Then they know you aren't playing around. Or you could take the less violent path. Stroking an ego or tempting them with things they want is every bit as effective if you do it right." He turned to survey the situation on deck. The captain and crew were still frantically trying to get ahead and escape, but it was apparent that was out of the question. "Get ready," he said to Elsa. She nodded. "Your ice and snow will be our trump card. Remember that."

"I won't show their full potential yet," Elsa promised.

Hans watched as she concernedly scanned her people on deck. He sighed, turning away. "Yes you will," he said. "If you see them starting to die, you will."

Elsa tensed up then cringed, but she didn't say anything immediately. Soon, though, she defended, "Xe was at the coronation. He knows what I am and what I can do anyway."

Hans shook his head and sighed. He bent over and reached into a pocket. "I have another pistol. A backup. Can you shoot?" he asked as he pulled it out.

"I haven't used a gun since my father died, but I remember the gist of it," Elsa confirmed, getting a sense for the feel of the gun he placed in her hands. This was a really well-made weapon for such a small thing, she noted; and light and easy to hold. She aimed at the mast to see if she could still do it properly. She checked it again and took off the safety.

"Try to use it as much as you can, rather than your gift," he said. If only in a last ditch attempt to ensure the true force of what she could do wasn't seen until it had to be.

"I will," she promised. Before blinking. "My… wait, what?" she asked. What had he called her powers? Had she heard him right? The sound of canon fire tore through the night, followed by splintering wood and screams. There was no time to ask for a repeat. It was beginning. She exchanged looks with the prince, question forgotten, and nodded. Immediately they raced into the fray.

Frozen

Muskets, shouts, canons. It all echoed through the night. Hans had to admit, he'd underestimated this crew and the nobility, but it was apparent that they had lost. Most were being driven back or captured. Those that weren't were dying or making a futile last stand. Elsa was fighting boldly, and shooting surprisingly well for someone who hadn't held a gun for a few years. He stood close to her side now. They were currently the front lines. All others had fallen back behind Elsa's ice. She'd suffer no more death or injury willingly, and so at this point it was only the two of them doing anything. Not that they'd be much better off with all the others fighting too. As established from the start, they'd lost. After all, there were just enough citizens in a bad position that it was only a matter of time before the hostage play was made. At which point Elsa would surrender. When that happened, he'd be a fool to try and press on alone. A dead fool, at that.

Elsa scanned the attacking pirates and looked over to the ship. The pirate Xe was watching her and the prince, a twisted sort of glee in his eyes. He knew who they were and was absolutely thrilled they would be two of the victims of this attack. A queen's ransom was… Well, frankly it was _well_ worth killing for, if you were the greedy sort. To say nothing of the price for a prince with twelve older brothers. Xe knew about Hans's siblings, about the brother king, and certainly about how wealthy the Southern Isles was. No doubt he figured he'd hit the jackpot.

Hans cut down one more pirate before seizing Elsa's hand—he wanted her close to his side at all times for both their sakes—and racing to where the frantic captain was. "Call surrender! They're starting to use deadly force. If we don't give up now, every crewman on this ship will die! And then the passengers who dared fight back."

The Captain looked sick but nodded. Immediately he called for that surrender and gave the signal to Xe that he and his men were giving up. Xe leapt on the opportunity and reacted accordingly. Hans and Elsa exchanged looks—Hans's annoyed and Elsa's worried—before hurrying below deck to inform the others of what was happening and of how to behave when the pirates came.

Frozen

The remaining crew was bound to the mast, the Captain stripped, bound to the base of the helm, and beaten to near a bloody pulp. Elsa was horrified. She couldn't even see if he was still alive! She felt sick, and a good number of her people were weeping or close to doing so. Anna covered her mouth with her hands, tears burning her eyes. Kristoff looked numbed by horror. What they'd witnessed… Thank god Anna had screamed for Xe to stop when she had. The pirate had definitely stopped; but only because of the glee he'd felt on seeing the princess of Arendelle there as well. Both heirs at his mercy was a dream come true. The Captain, and the example Xe had been about to make of him, had been long forgotten.

Xe stood over the sailor. Hans was silent, jaw set. It should be him in the Captain's position, he knew, but the Captain had taken his place, claiming to be the one to have ordered the nobles to fight back, thus sparing the prince, well, what had happened to _him_. He hated the Captain for doing so. He hated Xe for not using his functioning brain to realize the odds of an honest seaman coming up with such a retaliation were nonexistent. Now the man had suffered for his sake. Again he cursed the good Captain out. He didn't need or want the man's protection. That the man had been so stupid… Humph, he deserved every bit of what he'd gotten.

 _Liar. You hate that he's suffering for your sake. You wish_ _ **you**_ _were the one bound to the helm while the Captain remained safe…_

Hans banished the thought. Again. It seemed he was banishing thoughts quite a lot these days.

Elsa watched Xe warily. The passengers had been herded out onto the deck just before the beating of the Captain had commenced. They had been bound and would probably be stripped before this ordeal was over. All of them. The Captain of the ship had been. She shuddered at the cruelty they'd inflicted on the man.

 _Would it have been Hans in his place, if my Captain hadn't claimed to have ordered the retaliation in the Prince's stead?_

She knew the answer. She relished the thought of what Hans's brothers would have done to the pirate had news of such a humiliation and atrocity done to one of their stock reached their ears. She shouldn't relish imagining the vengeance they'd take, but she did. Elsa looked around at the captive nobles, some of which were mourning those who had fallen. Not that they could mourn decently in this position.

 _Her people huddled together in terror, clinging to loved ones or their children tightly and watching the pirates in fear…_

A surge of protection shot through her. She would get them out if it was the last thing she did. "Bring forth the queen and the prince!" Xe commanded. Her and Hans were roughly seized and forced up the stairs to stand before their captor. Elsa stood before Xe boldly, not showing any form of intimidation. It helped that Hans was next to her and facing him down too. The prince, in fact, looked about ready to kill, so she could play the part of stoic to Hans's murderous. It would be a combination that would make something of a statement and give a silent warning. Xe was inwardly cheering, she could tell, as he eyed Anna. A queen, princess, and prince all in one shot? No doubt delusions of taking over Arendelle were hitting him full force, now that he had both heirs in custody. The pirate turned to Elsa and Hans.

Frozen

"I didn't expect such a fight," Xe said. "It was a valiant effort on the part of the Captain, but futile; though, I see now why a last stand was taken. Protect the royals, after all. Stupid but noble. The royals seemed to defend _themselves_ better than any of the crew were defending them." He turned to Hans. "Young Westergaard, you _certainly_ are evidence that the military and fighting tactics of the Southern Isles surpass even reputation and expectation."

"Since you're so amazed, how about we take this into a one-on-one battle for possession of the ship? You verses me. I'm sure, since you're so eager to take on Meilic, that you should at least be able to hold _me_ off. He's a better swordsman than I am, you know. If you can defeat me, you might actually _stand_ a ghost of a chance against the pirate king," Hans answered defiantly.

"I have my plans for Meilic," Xe answered. "And none of them involve getting into a sword fight with him."

"Then you're delusional too," Hans bit. "Hmm, pity you want gold more than to take over the North Sea. If you released me, I could have helped you against him." And hopefully killed two birds with one stone in the process. With Xe's help, Meilic would fall soon enough. Then he could turn on Xe and finish him easily. His mission would be accomplished by the end of the month. Or next month.

"Contrary to popular belief, you _can_ have your cake and eat it too," Xe answered. Hans scoffed, but didn't bother arguing. He could, he supposed, manipulate himself into this man's good graces. He was sorely tempted to, admittedly. It would make life easier for him all around. At the moment, though, he was kind of ticked off, so he didn't want to give the noble the satisfaction of that. The pirate looked to Elsa. "Queen Elsa, I was unaware that after your father's death you had actually kept up your shooting."

"I didn't," Elsa bluntly replied, eyes narrowed coldly.

"And the way you wielded your powers…" Xe began. "They're stronger and more devastating than I knew. But I have ways of keeping them in check."

"I'm sure you think you do," Elsa answered, not losing the icy tone. The man had no idea what he was dealing with.

Xe chuckled darkly. "Strip them both down to their undergarments," he ordered his men.

Elsa looked like she would freeze anyone who tried to touch her and probably would have… Until she looked back, eyes narrowed, and saw plainly how dangerous and precarious a position her people were in. She couldn't risk it. Not now. If she did, someone would die. She didn't want that. She needed to get them home. All of them. Alive. As for those who had fallen, their families deserved to have the bodies of their loved ones returned. She could handle utter humiliation if it would keep them alive a little longer. Hans was silently fuming, but restraining himself. She wondered. For what purpose was _he_ holding back? There was the possibility he cared for her people, or so she found herself starting to believe, but enough to take this embarrassment without a fight or struggle? She had no time to question it right now. Perhaps later, but not now. Now _this_ was the focus.

Men approached. "Think very, very carefully about this before you try the stripping game with me," Hans darkly growled.

Xe's lips pursed a little tighter as he glowered at the prince. After a moment he replied, "No one will even realize you're missing. You're expendable. The most easily forgotten of all of them. The thirteenth brother. None of them care what happens to you."

Hans tensed, for a moment a hint of hurt and vulnerability appearing. Xe was right… Quickly, though, he hid it. "Don't bet on it," he answered. "When word reaches them of this... Well, unkind things will be done to you. Very unpleasant. Very painful. Very dragged out. Not a nice way to go. Lars, Mael, is infamous for his torture methods, and he _does_ care for me."

Xe shifted. "Leave the prince be," he finally relented. At least for now. Hans inwardly laughed. The man was weak willed and a coward. _Unless he had something worse in mind,_ a dark thought whispered. Hans inwardly grimaced. The pirate turned to Elsa. "I'm more interested in other sights anyway." Elsa scoffed, looking away from him in disgust.

"There's no point in stripping the queen. She'll just form another ice dress with a thought," Hans said. It seemed she was willing to suffer this for the sake of her kingdom's citizens. He wasn't as willing as her to let it happen, though. She was of the opinion a cool head would save the day. She was probably right, but his pride had been wounded and so he wasn't tempted in the least to keep a cool head. If she wouldn't talk her way out of this, he'd do it _for_ her. Buy them a little time and what dignity could still be taken from this embarrassment. "There's really nothing you're proving. If you're trying to break or cow her people, you don't know Arendelle."

Xe lost his temper, suddenly and violently backhanding the prince. Hans cried out in pain, head snapping to the side. Elsa caught her breath, eyes widening. Silently she willed Hans to shut up before he ended up like the Captain. However, it seemed to work. Anger had driven Xe to leave the idea of stripping them behind for the moment. "Take the Queen and the prince below deck and shackle them in the brig!" he commanded. "I've thought of another way to get to them. More specifically him." Hans tensed, eyes widening slightly, but said nothing. He didn't like the sound of this, but protesting would do no good. Hans and Elsa were seized roughly and scowled at their captors. "I'll be down to see our two friends soon enough," Xe continued. His eyes went to Elsa and he looked her over slowly. He smirked cruelly at her. "More specifically, _her_." Elsa's lips parted in disgust at the innuendo she heard. "Don't think you've been spared humiliation. You will beg at my feet, before this day is over." Before Elsa could lash out, she and Hans were quickly brought away. Xe looked to the other prisoners and smirked. "Behave and you may live to see land! Though what will happen to you there is none of my concern." His eyes settled on Anna. "Princess, enjoy your trip. You should have stayed home. But Arendelle becoming a haven for pirates and scoundrels with me as its king…? There's something of a sick satisfaction in that."

"You'll never have Arendelle!" Anna snapped. Xe chuckled silently commanded all the prisoners to be gagged. Part of his crew returned to the pirate ship. The other half took over the captured passenger vessel. It was with the passenger vessel that Xe sailed on.


	9. Taking Back the Ship

Taking Back the Ship

(A/N: Posted a chapter yesterday, for those who missed it.)

Elsa and Hans, shackled across from each other, were left with very few options. There was little to be done but glare and argue, and now and then try to squirm free of the shackles. It helped them keep their minds off of how awkward this felt, being bound in such close proximity and forced to look at each other. Not that they couldn't look away or to the side, but to do so would feel like admitting a defeat, of sorts. Both were too proud to give the other the satisfaction, so there they were, meeting each other's eyes steadily and challengingly. "Don't use your powers, you said," Elsa scoffed, starting to use them now in order to free herself. Just like she had when she'd been locked up in her own dungeons. "Look where _that_ got us."

"Will you calm down? I'm figuring it out," Hans said.

"I'm calm! And for your information, I'm figuring it out too. I freeze myself out of these, I release you, we go up on deck, and…" Elsa began.

"And the moment he realizes we're free, he holds your people above your head as leverage—which he's doing now, by the way, even though he hasn't directly stated it—and keeps you under his control anyway. He was there when you lost your handle on your ice, Elsa. You said yourself that he knows what you have. You think he isn't prepared for that? It's why he has Anna and Kristoff up there! So if you try something like that, he can threaten her life. Like it or not, the man has all the power in this situation and always did."

That sobering truth striking her, Elsa immediately stopped with the ice. "There has to be _something_."

"There is, but it requires you having a lot of control over your abilities and a good range. He knows what you have, yes, but not the extent of their usefulness and power," Hans said. "Can you freeze all of the pirates from down here?"

"I-I don't feel like I have enough control over them to do that," she answered, looking down. "Above deck, maybe. If we can get there… Yes. Yes, then I could, most likely. I'd need a view of _everything_ , though. _All_ of our enemies. It's not that we couldn't take a few stragglers, but better safe than sorry," she answered.

"I agree. Hmm, this isn't going to be as easy as I thought," Hans said with a sigh. Odds were Xe would _keep_ them down here.

"This was a stupid idea from the start," Elsa said, leaning her head back against the wall hopelessly.

"No, it was a good one. But no one could predict that storm hitting and separating us from your fleets," Hans answered; and surely if the fleets hadn't come by now, they had lost them. "So now I adapt. Chameleon style."

"What do you mean?" Elsa suspiciously questioned, noticing he had said 'I' and not 'we'. She had a bad feeling about this. At the same time part of her told her there was something more happening. There always was with Hans, it seemed. Sometimes more than even _he_ knew. Before the prince could answer—though honestly she wasn't sure if he would have answered anyway—the door above was opened. Both of them sharply looked towards where Xe would enter. He was coming. They braced themselves, prepared for anything. Well, _almost_ anything.

Hans, turned back to Elsa. "He controls you. But even when someone is controlling you, it can still be twisted to your advantage," he cryptically murmured to her. She wanted to kick him. Now wasn't the time for riddles! Unfortunately, there was no time to get into an argument.

Frozen

Xe came down and went towards the cell. He opened the door and shut it behind him, locking it with a cruel smirk on his lips. He eyed them both. "A queen and a prince. A princess above deck and her fiancée. Wealthy passengers abound. I've hit jackpot."

"I called it," Hans said to Elsa, rolling his eyes and pointedly ignoring Xe. Which apparently didn't go over well, because the next thing he knew, Xe had driven his fist into his stomach violently! Hans cried out in pain, doubling up. At least as much as he could, being shackled there.

"Hans!" Elsa exclaimed, eyes widening. Hans coughed, gasping for breath, and looked up at Xe in disbelief. Okay, he had to be more careful. The man was violent and quick to rage, which meant this whole situation was precarious at the best of times. He would have to play this game with extra caution.

Xe pulled away from Hans, who continued to struggle for breath. He turned attention on Elsa and approached her. "Your majesty," he greeted coldly, smirking.

"Let them go," Elsa said to him. "The passengers and the crew, at least. Whatever ransom that you can gain from any of them will be small in comparison with what you'll gain for even just keeping me and Hans alive. And if you let my sister return to Arendelle, whatever the council would give you for my life would be nothing compared to what _she_ would. You don't need any of them. Please." Hans willed her to stop talking. Negotiating with pirates was not within her skill set.

"Who is to say I was _ever_ going to send any of them back home?" Xe questioned. "The slave market is booming, you know. The prices for children are quite high." Hans's eyes narrowed icily on hearing this. If Xe was smart, he'd shut up about now. "To say nothing of the prices to be gained from selling the women. Even a few of the men will fetch a good price."

"Let them go," Elsa answered calmly, not letting his words phase her.

"Perhaps my intention is to kill the men and take the women and children. After all, it gets lonely for us when we're at sea and out of port," Xe continued, pacing. He paused in front of her, looking her over again. Smirking, he met her eyes. "It gets lonely for _me_ ," he purred.

Her jaw twitched, but she didn't snap at the bait. "Let them go… Even if only through ransom. What you take in gold from their families will set you for the rest of your lives, and you'll still have me and Hans. The ransom given you then, to keep us alive, will bring you more gold and silver and money than you've ever dreamed," she said.

Frozen

Oh please shut up, Hans inwardly begged. It wasn't that her demeanor wasn't good, or her demands weren't fair, because they _were_ , at the surface of it. To anyone else. It was just that she didn't know what she was dealing with. She needed much more practice with this negotiating game before she could take on something like a pirate, because right now she was frantic to save her people and sister, but only sinking them deeper into a hole. It was apparent Xe was amused with how out of her league Elsa seemed to be, and that meant trouble all around.

"Now hear what _I_ want," Xe answered Elsa. Here it came, Hans inwardly knew. Xe stepped back to eye both her and him. "Control over the North Sea. To hold rulership—or should I release Anna, indirect authority—over Arendelle. To make it a base, of sorts. The acting regent will let me do what I please and when, and will obey my whims and commands. Honestly, it would be nicer to just take it over myself, but then wishful thinking and all. If Anna is willing to accept those terms for your sake, all the better. You've secured release for your sister. But I'll be sure she knows who it is that owns her. She's a pretty enough little thing. Perhaps I'll kill her lover in front of her before I take her into my cabin and show to her beyond doubt who it is that dominates her. Show her that she is under my control. My servant. The title of Princess or Queen will be a mere formality, and she'll understand, then, what she is. On her orders, the nobles will have no choice but to back me. Nor will she, for that matter, because should she ever stop cooperating or submitting, you will die."

"She would accept the terms," Elsa murmured, more to herself, worriedly, looking down. Anna would be frantic enough to do it. She couldn't say she wouldn't be either, if their positions were reversed. Wait. If their positions were reversed... Her eyes lit up in realization. That was it. Her way of saving her sibling. She would protect her sister and people. She did _not_ want Anna to have to accept the terms, and so she wouldn't. The queen would. Losing Kristoff and her both would be more than Anna could handle. In the end, Elsa knew she had less to lose than her sibling did. "But she won't," she firmly added, eyes narrowing at Xe coldly.

"Elsa, he's talking about killing Kristoff," Hans shot.

"I know that!" Elsa replied, shooting him a dagger look. She turned to Xe. "She won't accept the terms because _I_ will. I'll do whatever it takes to save her from that fate… Let us go, all of us, and I will be the acting regent and accept your bargain, and you'll have all the gold and power you could have desired."

"Elsa, enough!" Hans sharply ordered.

She looked at him dangerously. "How dare you try to…"

"That man was talking about killing Kristoff then taking your sister afterwards and molesting her! Either by himself or with his men each in turn," Hans bluntly explained. "If you take her place, all of that will fall on you instead!" He had no doubts she'd do it too, suffer that dishonor and cruelty. Especially if it meant Anna stayed alive. She wouldn't fight back or kill the pirate, like she so easily could, because it would cost her Anna. So if there was another way out of this, they were taking it. He just had to figure something out.

The Queen blanched, looking sick for a brief moment before hiding it. It was apparent she hadn't quite understood what 'dominates her' and being 'sure she knows who it is that owns her' meant to this man. Now she knew what would befall her if Xe's plan went through, but as Hans suspected, she didn't move to withdraw her offer. Why would she? It saved her sister and people, after all.

Xe darkly looked at Hans then chuckled. "And you… The Southern Isles will be sure to support the rise of the new order for _your_ sake."

"Don't bet on it," Hans replied. "Most couldn't care less what befell me." Which was apparently a lie, as he was starting to learn, but at the same time it might not be. Besides, Moren wasn't one to roll over for a man like this. "The King won't bend to you."

"Not me, perhaps, but you on the other hand… _You_ will be returned to them, manipulator, and _you_ will make it clear they're to do exactly that," Xe said.

"Me? Hah! What power do you think you hold over _me_?" Hans questioned.

"She's shackled before you, Prince Consort," Xe answered, gesturing to Hans.

Hans looked confused as to what he meant. It was Elsa shackled across from him, so what did Xe think was being gained? What did _he_ care what befell…? Wait… His eyes lit up. Xe had called him Prince Consort. Hans blushed furiously. The pirate thought he was married or engaged to Elsa! Well, he supposed the way they'd fought back to back so closely and stuck together could have given that impression, but still! _God_ no! It wasn't like she'd waste her breath on him anyway, even if he _begged_ to be her husband. Not after what had happened in Arendelle.

Elsa had apparently gotten it too. Her lips were parted in shock, but swiftly she closed them again and looked at Hans, eyes wide. "You think me and him are…?" she began before trailing off and turning back to Xe. Should she correct him? She wasn't sure. What could be gained from doing so? On the other hand, what could be gained from keeping quiet? Diagnosing such situations and determining how to twist them to an advantage was more Hans's skill set than hers. In this instance, it seemed she had little choice but to relinquish control of things to him. She inwardly scoffed at herself. Control? She'd lost control the minute they'd run into Xe, if not even earlier. She knew giving the reins to Hans was best. So why did she feel she'd regret it? On the other hand, why did the other part of her believe she _wouldn't_?

Frozen

Hans wracked his brain to come up with something that would work to their advantage. Xe thought he was in love with Elsa, which could maybe be used, but he didn't like the possibilities of where that would go if it went wrong. The pirate believed he could kill two birds with one stone. Break him by breaking Elsa in front of him. If he were to go out on a limb, judging by the lustful look in the man's eyes whenever he glanced at the queen, this noble gone buccaneer planned on forcing him to watch as he took Elsa and… Hans felt sick a moment before inwardly shaking it off. Xe's lust and greed… it could be used to their advantage for sure. With a few amendments. First things first, shatter Xe's illusion that they were in love. He looked at Elsa, judging her thought on the matter. From the look in her eyes, it was apparent what she planned to do. Impale the man with an ice spike or some other such thing the moment he tried to get touchy feely. She believed that killing or horribly injuring Xe would work. It might, Hans admitted. Cut off the head and all that. He doubted it, however, and he had to make it known to her, subtly, that there was a smarter way to get around this. _Without_ alerting Xe or his crew before it was too late. It was time to fall back on masks.

"Do whatever you will to me… Just let them go," Elsa said calmly.

Xe smirked cruelly, approaching her and placing his hands on her waist. "And all my demands will be met, or…?"

"Or Anna dies," Elsa quietly whispered, head bowed as he slipped his hands behind to rest on her backside.

"Good girl," Xe praised as if she were a dog or a child. His hand moved to the slit of her dress and trailed her leg upwards towards places he had no right being anywhere near. Elsa grimaced. She gave a shriek as suddenly, and roughly, he raised his knee between her legs, pushing them apart and pulling her up his lap far closer to himself than she'd ever wanted to be to _any_ man before being actually married to them. She was ready to finish him permanently as he kissed her neck. But then Anna or her people… _Hurry, Hans. Come up with something._ _ **Anything**_ _. Before I do something we all regret_ , she willed. Like killing this buccaneer in cold blood. Literally _and_ figuratively. The pirate drew back and turned to Hans. "And you will…?" he began.

Hans began to laugh. Sharply Elsa looked at him. Xe started. "You honestly think raping her in front of me is going to do anything? I hate to burst your bubble, but we're not in love. Nor is it likely we'll _ever_ be. I despise her with a passion untold. If anything I'd get a sadistic pleasure out of seeing her squirm beneath you. Do what you will with her royal Majesty. See if _I_ care," the prince said.

"You bastard!" Elsa shouted furiously at him. He'd better pray for his own sake that this was an act and not a genuine attempt at treachery.

"You'll gain nothing from me, and less from her people," Hans continued, ignoring her. "If they don't understand the power you have over her, why should they take her future orders in regards to you without a fuss?"

"What are you doing?!" Elsa demanded. This was looking less and less like an act and more like a last-ditch attempt at alliance to save his own skin.

"Drag her up onto deck, strip her naked, and have at her. In front of them _all_. Then they'll see how truly and completely you control her," Hans cut off. "Up to the helm, where everybody on this cursed ship can witness that you are beyond doubt her dominator."

Elsa, at first looking enraged, suddenly caught on, eyes lighting up in realization. She almost cheered. She almost gave it away by sighing in relief. It was a plan. He was giving her the opening she needed to be able to freeze all of the pirates in one go! Once she was up by the helm, all of them in front of her, she could end this. Playing helpless a bit longer was all she would need to do, and then it was over. She could have cheered the prince. At the same time she wanted to hit him where it hurt, because for something he'd come up with on the fly, there sure were a lot of ways out for him. Wiggle room, potential to switch sides if it came to it, etc. Very likely that was on purpose, perhaps premeditated. Or maybe she was just overthinking it and assuming the worst? She hated that she couldn't tell what was on purpose or just coincidence when it came to the prince. She hated that she assumed the worst of him and yet somehow believed that he was doing the opposite. She hated that no matter what direction he chose, treachery or loyalty, she couldn't see herself being surprised. She hated that she couldn't trust him and yet somehow he was the only one she _would_ choose and trust to have at her side in this situation. It was frustrating. It was maddening… But it was. It just was…

 _Chameleon Prince. Be a mirror. Be whatever you have to be to survive, because I can't see you die. I don't want to._

She started at that sudden thought then hated it. Hated it almost as much as she hated Hans.

 _They were drunk off of the hatred… But is hatred really all you feel when you look at him...?_

She inwardly, and bitterly, chuckled at the thought. Frankly, she didn't know _what_ she saw or felt whenever she looked at him. Only that disgust and dislike was foremost of everything else, and that every time his green eyes fell on her she wanted to either strike him or turn away.

 _Why did she want to turn away…?_

Another thought to throw to the side and hate, she decided. She had to focus on the situation at hand, now. Enough analyzing Hans and her thoughts on him. _How_ had she gotten onto analyzing her thoughts on the prince, again? She pushed that question to the side and willed herself to focus.

Frozen

Xe looked more than a little shocked at the coldness in the prince's words. "Excuse me?" he finally asked.

"Bring her back down to me, broken and helpless, and if I'm satisfied by the damage you've done, I'll _gladly_ take the matter of a new order in Arendelle up with my brother," Hans said, making it into a deal Xe wouldn't be able to refuse. "Make her scream until she's hoarse." Elsa shot him a scathing glare, but she knew this had to be convincing enough to reel in the pirate. Still, Hans was starting to push his luck. Perhaps his own hatred of her slipping through unchecked. Oh he would like to see her suffer, wouldn't he?

 _Wouldn't he…?_

Stop that, she chastised herself. Xe chuckled darkly. "Perhaps _you_ should join my crew," he remarked. "I do like the way you think."

"Of course you do," Hans answered.

 _After all,_ _I'm reflecting_ _ **you**_.

Elsa gasped as Xe moved away from her to unlock her shackles. Subtly she looked at Hans and nodded, a silent reassurance that now things would all work out and that she'd be back for him soon enough. He nodded subtly back and laid his head against the wall to wait. He hoped this actually worked, because if it didn't, things would get very ugly very quickly.

Frozen

Roughly Xe seized the queen, dragging her up the stairs to the deck of the ship. He kicked open the door and threw her to the ground in front of her people, all of which gasped in horror and fear. "Elsa!" Anna exclaimed fearfully.

"Back off!" Kristoff shouted at Xe sharply. "You have no right…"

"I have every right!" Xe snapped furiously. "She is mine to conquer!" He seized Elsa by the hair, pulling her up. She gave a pained cry, but she wasn't displaying fear. Nor did she intend to. Roughly he dragged her up the stairs to the helm. "All hands on deck!" Xe shouted. Immediately men were hurrying to obey their captain. Good, Elsa inwardly thought. Xe pulled her close and kissed her throat. He threw her forward, against the helm, and pinned her there. Anna's eyes widened in disbelief and fear. Xe turned to the people below. "Now see how completely I have conquered your ice queen!" Seizing her around the waist, he threw her down onto the chart table and climbed on top of her.

Elsa screamed, putting up enough of a fight to make him think she was genuinely trying hard. To be honest she _was_. Had she only physical strength to rely on, she would be doomed. Xe was a very powerful man. As it was, though, physical strength _wasn't_ all she had, and it wasn't going to be what saved her. She heard Anna scream her name. She struggled frantically, playing her part. A little longer… He struck her a violent blow that stunned her long enough for him to fumble with her dress. He must have believed she'd be stunned for more time, because he went for his belt. That was _his_ mistake. She recovered quickly and attacked, kicking him back viciously and rolling off of the table. He cried out in pain, falling to the ground, and Elsa dove for the helm. Reassuringly she squeezed the borderline unconscious Captain's shoulder and rose, eyes as cold as a winter's storm.

The snow queen called forth her powers. The expressions of terror and alarm on the faces of the pirates... She vaguely wondered how truly formidable and powerful and angry she seemed to these men, if they were looking at her like this. Their thoughts were not her concern right now, though. Ensuring they hurt no one else was. Immediately she attacked with her ice and snow, scowling. The pirates cried out, but before they could act she had ensnared them all, trapping them in ice. She spun around to face Xe with a smirk, poised to freeze him as well, but to her surprise he was gone!

She started, smirk falling to a look of shock and alarm. Where had he disappeared to?! This wasn't good. He hadn't run down to the passengers. Had he leapt overboard? She gasped, racing to the edge and looking over. She couldn't see him. She got an uneasy feeling in her stomach, heart pounding. Where was he? _Dammit_ , where was he?! Cheers reached her ears and she turned quickly, processing the cheering. She forced herself to take a calming breath. She could handle Xe, if he tried a sneak attack. Right now, though, her first priority was her people, not the pirate. Quickly she untied the injured Captain and gently laid him down on the deck. His eyes flickered weakly open.

"You'll be alright," she softly promised, forming an ice blanket over the man to hide his shame. "Just stay still." He nodded in understanding. Elsa rose and ran down to the deck. Quickly she untied the crew, two of which raced to the Captain, the rest of which hurried to untie the passengers. Elsa went to Anna and Kristoff, quickly releasing them. Everything was telling her something was wrong. Xe's disappearance meant only trouble. They needed to find him or confirm beyond doubt he'd jumped over. She wouldn't be able to rest until that was figured out.

Frozen

Soon the crew and people were praising the queen and thanking her profusely. Graciously she acknowledged the praise, but humbly told them Hans deserved just as much credit as she. Of course none of them were hearing that, or caring if they had. There were still many mixed feelings regarding the prince throughout Arendelle. He was honestly quite liked among a good number of them; or if he wasn't liked, at least they acknowledged he had been a gracious leader and were grateful to him for keeping them alive. On the other hand, he had betrayed their queen and princess, even leaving the latter to die. Opinions on him varied from one extreme to the other.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna worriedly questioned.

"I'm fine, Anna," Elsa answered, taking her sister's hands reassuringly. "I have to free the prince. The Captain is too badly injured to be able to take control. Hans is the only one with the skill to sail this vessel now." Well, the first mate could, but he was busy with the Captain.

"We'll keep an eye on things up here. Make sure the headcount is good," Kristoff replied. Elsa nodded and went towards the brig.

Frozen

Down in the brig, Hans listened tensely. He could hear the cries of alarm. Shortly after it was followed by silence, then cheering. He breathed a sigh of relief. She'd done it! He leaned his head back again the wall again with a smile. This had been almost too easy. He heard a thud and frowned, looking quickly in that direction… only to cry out in pain as a blade was driven into his side and his mouth was covered. He struggled to get away from whatever had assailed him before processing who it was. His eyes widened. Xe!

"Prince Hans?" Elsa called, opening the door to the brig. He tried to jerk away from Xe's hand to call to her. She was walking into a trap! Elsa frowned when there was no reply. "Your Grace?" she called again.

Hans jerked suddenly and violently again. This time he pulled free of the hand over his mouth. "Your Majesty, he's here!" he shouted. He cried out in pain as Xe withdrew the knife and stabbed him again in anger, retaliation for his position being blown. Rather than run away, Elsa could be heard racing down. Not that Hans was surprised, but it was probably not a great idea right about now. He saw Xe drawing a gun and viciously kicked the man. Xe cried out in pain, stumbling. The gun fired.

Elsa gasped as a bullet struck the wall next to her, eyes wide. She ran down into the brig and sent out an ice attack at Xe without hesitation. Xe cursed, dodging it and scowling over at her. He looked at Hans then back at Elsa. He readied his gun and took aim at the prince threateningly. Elsa wasn't fazed. "I don't think so. Put it down and get away from him," the queen ordered. "Get away or so help me you'll regret it." She'd frozen the bullets of a firing squad to save Hans's life. Freezing this one would be no trouble. Xe debated his options before finally lowering the gun. Elsa froze him to the ground, but not solid as she had his men. Then she froze the hand that held the gun so he wouldn't be able to shoot when her guard was down. Ensuring there was no other trick for him to pull, she turned attention to the prince. Quickly she ran to Hans, worry in her eyes. She caught her breath on seeing the two stab wounds and the pain he seemed to be in. "Hans!" she exclaimed with a gasp, hurrying to him and releasing him.

"I'm fine, your Majesty," Hans said with a grimace, covering the injuries. "Just bandage them up and I'll be okay." Which he got the bad feeling was a lie, but after seeing how the Captain had been beaten earlier, he knew he was the only one in position to assume command. He'd have to tank this for as long as he could.

"Bandages won't save you now, Prince," Xe darkly said, looking up at Hans murderously.

Both Hans and Elsa stiffened and turned to him. "What do you mean?" Hans suspiciously questioned. Xe just smirked and began to laugh. "What do you mean?!" Hans demanded, lunging at him. He got the sinking feeling, though, that he knew the answer.

"Your Grace, no! It isn't worth it," Elsa said, catching him and holding him back. He looked quickly at her then back at Xe. Finally he relaxed and turned, hurrying out of the brig. Elsa looked once more at Xe. "What did you do to him?" she questioned.

"You'll see soon enough," Xe answered.

A chill shot up her spine. "You… you poisoned him," she breathed. Xe just smirked. "Hans," Elsa whispered to herself. She turned and hurried quickly after the Prince, worried.


	10. Between Two Evils

Between Two Evils

(A/N: **There will be two chapters up today.** Two because I'm really eager to post the next one, and while I'd like feedback on both this chapter and the next individually rather than together, I'm more eager to get the next chapter up as well. Besides, the two are pretty closely tied, and while there's a lot of action in this one, not a lot of ground is covered.)

Hans was in the process of calling orders to the men. Elsa looked up at him from the deck concernedly. He didn't seem the worse for wear. Wait… It was brief, but she caught it. He'd held his stomach a moment in pain. She immediately finished what she was doing and went up to join him by the helm. "He poisoned you," she said.

He was quiet. "I know," he finally replied. "It isn't bad. Yet. It might not be at all. We just… we need to get to a port."

Elsa moved his coat to the side and examined his bindings. He was bleeding through, though not badly. What frightened her was the color of the blood. It seemed too dark. She looked at him seriously. "There's a port not a day's sail away from here. Corona. They'll help you. Us."

Hans nodded. "Make for Corona!" he called out.

Just then canon fire echoed in the distance. Silence fell over the ship. "Oh no…" Elsa breathed. She turned towards the direction it had sounded from. A ship was coming their way, the flag of Meilic raised high.

Hans watched it quietly. "Unfreeze Xe's men," he finally, darkly, said.

"What?" Elsa demanded.

"Unfreeze them, Elsa. This crew, the passengers… You know they aren't fighters, and the threat Meilic poses is twice as bad as the threat Xe did. Unfortunately, letting Xe and company free may be the only chance of any of us getting out of this place alive and okay. We have this ship, and the pirates Xe left on his own ship are following us. It's a stand that might be enough, but Xe's men will only listen to him. If they aren't released, Meilic _will_ take prisoners and slaves, and he _will_ kill. Just like Xe did. Worse. I'm not certain, at this point, which the lesser of two evils would be, but if I were forced to bet, I'd say the lesser evil isn't Meilic," Hans said. Elsa hesitated but then nodded. For the sake of her people.

Frozen

Xe looked at disbelief at the ship soaring across the sea at a breakneck pace. This couldn't be. "No… No! Damn him!" Xe furiously said.

"I warned you," Hans said.

"Don't get cocky," Xe threatened. "What is you plan, prince, when we drive Meilic off? You expect your tricks to work again on us? We'll be back where we started."

"Given the choice between two evils, I take the lesser," Hans answered.

"Your mistake," Xe said.

"Board your ship and take him on," Hans ordered. "We don't need your help on this boat, but we'll aid you." Xe scowled but relented, obeying the command.

Elsa watched as the pirates reclaimed their own ship. Her expression was stoic as she observed Meilic tearing across the sea towards them. She looked at Hans as he came alongside her. "Same plan?" she asked.

"We have no other strategy," Hans said. Anna and Kristoff were already in the process of getting the children, their parents, and the elderly below deck. "But with luck, Xe will take the brunt of the attack."

"Or flee," Elsa said.

"He can't outrun Meilic. Meilic wouldn't let him even if he tried," Hans assured.

"Wouldn't he come after us first? Less armed, more easily taken, etc," Elsa asked.

"Meilic likes a challenge," Hans answered. "Asserts his dominance more. Just be ready." He groaned slightly, bending a little over and holding his side. He felt her hand on his shoulder and glanced warily over.

"You can't fight like this," she said.

"Your Majesty, I'm the _only_ one who can," Hans said. "Leave Meilic to me. Deal with all the rest of them and keeping your people alive."

Frozen

Canons fired, deafening and constant. Meilic and Xe were having at it with an aid from the passenger vessel, but Xe was quickly losing ground and men. Meilic was apparently getting tired of him and being sure the upstart knew his place. "Your order regarding Xe, sir?!" the first mate demanded.

"Kill off half his crew, drive him away," Meilic answered. Or it _could_ be that easy, if not for the passenger ship getting in their way. "Why hasn't the passenger ship gone down yet? Who is on that vessel? Who captains it? Have you seen?" The first mate was silent. Meilic's eyes narrowed. "What did you see?" he coldly asked.

"I… can't say for sure, sir, but I believe… I believe the youngest Westergaard Prince is aboard," the mate answered.

Meilic cursed loudly, kicking a bucket violently. "What is he doing on a passenger vessel?!" the enraged pirate demanded.

"S-sir, please, I-I don't know," the mate answered. "Surely he isn't a threat!"

"Anything that boy gets his hands on can become a threat if he wants it to be! _Especially_ a ship!" Meilic snapped.

"But sir, there are no truly trained men aboard say for himself, and though the ice queen is proving a force to be…"

"Ice queen? What ice queen?" Meilic dangerously cut off.

"Th-the Queen of Arendelle, sir," the mate answered. Meilic was silent. "Sir?" the crewman asked, hardly willing to breathe. "Forget Xe. All attentions on the passenger vessel!" he commanded his men. He drew his sword and marched towards the side. "I'm boarding that ship, and that child will regret the day he came into existence by the time I'm done with him." No one dared to argue him.

Frozen

"Hans, Xe is fleeing!" Elsa called.

"What?" Hans asked. "Meilic should be going after him."

"Well he isn't! He's coming at _us_!" Anna shouted.

Hans stiffened. "Hans?" Kristoff asked.

"He knows I'm here," Hans realized, a chill shooting down his spine. "Dammit, he knows I'm here!" He turned, seeing the ship baring down on them. It was almost on them! His eyes widened in horror. "Prepare for…" he began. He didn't get a chance to finish. Immediately Meilic's pirates were boarding them, swinging across and casting anchors into the ship's side. Before anyone could prepare for _anything_ , the pirates were on them like a plague. "Elsa, protect your people!" Hans shouted. She was already preparing to do so even as he spoke, eyes wide in fear.

Anna grabbed a sword and raced down to help defend the citizens. Kristoff worriedly followed her. He knew both Anna and Elsa may have had a little bit of blade training, but probably not enough to make much of a difference. Hans looked over and caught his breath. Meilic was landing on the ship! Hans gripped his sword tight, facing the pirate. His eyes narrowed determinedly. "You stupid brat. Must you get in the way of _everything_?!" Meilic demanded of Hans, drawing his cutlass.

"I didn't come out here looking to fight you!" Hans shot. "I came out here looking to finish what _you_ apparently _can't_. Getting rid of your rival!"

"You insolent little s**t," Meilic growled darkly. "I will see you writhing in my prison! Pray that when your ransom is paid, you'll be alive when I send you back! You think the Snow Queen will be enough to help you stand against me? Death comes for you and her both, now!" He lunged and immediately swung at Hans. Hans parried quickly and moved back, blocking the incessant and quickly coming blows. He couldn't lose focus here, or balance, or _anything_. He had to be at his peak. Which meant he was already doomed, because he felt far from his peak about now. The poison in his blood… it was making him dizzy, making him feel slow and awkward. It was taking every ounce of his mental and physical energy to keep up to the pirate, and it wasn't going to be enough. He knew it wasn't going to be enough. No, it _had_ to be. No one else could face him. Elsa, maybe, but again her damned weaknesses. He could have cursed her a thousand times over. Love made you weak. Who needed it?

Elsa, fighting back the pirates with Anna and Kristoff and the passengers—they were doing surprisingly well, she thought, but it wasn't going to be enough—looked over at Hans worriedly. He was alone up there with the pirate king, and she could see even from here that he was struggling to keep up. Maybe even to breathe. His movements weren't as graceful as they should be, his speed was off. He seemed dizzy. She noted the way Meilic's fighting style gradually was changing. He sensed something was off too. Whether he was taking advantage of the situation or backing off was hard to tell from here. She had to get to them. Hans couldn't fight this alone! She looked over at her people, struggling to keep up, and her eyes filled with worry and uncertainty. She couldn't leave them… But if she didn't Hans died, but if she left them _they_ might die. Oh she wished Mael were here. Maybe he'd have some sort of duel focus tip on how to handle a situation like this. She looked over at Hans once more. Her eyes widened in shock and horror. "No!" she cried out.

Frozen

Meilic lunged at Hans. Hans blocked the blow and kicked the pirate back, staggering away. He prepared to face another lunge. In fact, he went to lunge _himself_ , but as he stepped forward he suddenly stopped, wavering. What on earth…? Suddenly everything was blurry. Suddenly he felt like his body had shut down. The light… it was so bright, and the noise so loud. He put a hand to his head and wavered. Meilic was lunging. He barely processed as much. He took a sharp breath and hardly managed to block it in time. The pirate looked into his eyes, judging something. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Hans shoved him roughly back and slashed, nearly hitting his mark. He tried to say something but found he couldn't. In fact he cried out, dropping his sword and wrapping his arms around his middle. "I… I…" he tried to say.

"Hans?" Meilic asked. Hans looked up at the pirate. He wasn't attacking and was in fact watching in shock. Of course. Why would he attack when his victim wasn't putting up a fight?

"I… I can't…" Hans tried to speak again. He couldn't. All at once he felt himself collapse.

"No!" Hans heard Elsa cry out. Then he heard and saw and felt nothing at all.

Frozen

The prince tumbled down the stairs, falling heavily, and struck the bottom unconscious. Meilic, eyes wide, immediately went after him and stopped above the prince. What was this now? He caught sight of the bandages and knelt, quickly pushing aside Hans's cloak. His eyes widened. Blood from bound injuries soaked them, and not only was there too much of it to be good, it was also an unnatural and sickly looking color. "Poison…" Meilic realized out loud. "Dammit!" he cursed. This prince was his meal ticket! He stood up straight and sharply looked over at Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, who were looking at Hans in shock and alarm. Elsa met his eyes. "What struck him?!" Meilic demanded.

"Xe's knife," Elsa said. "Twice. It-it was poisoned! I don't know what the poison was."

"Cease fire! Cease battle!" Meilic loudly shouted. All eyes went to him.

"Cease everything!" Elsa repeated. She didn't know what Meilic's game was, or why he seemed to be helping or intending to. She could only assume money, though why would he bother with Hans when he had a queen and princess? For all Meilic knew, Hans, as the thirteenth brother, wouldn't bring much of _anything_. _Surely_ he knew Hans was the thirteenth. She didn't question it further. If this meant they could get help and spare some lives, she would let this one go and not overanalyze it. Flustered and confused, pirates and nobles all lowered their weapons to look questioningly at the Pirate King and the Snow Queen. "Do you know what it is? Do you know if we can help him here? Or do we have to go to port for that?"

"No doctor will save him now. The herb needed is rare, hard to come by, and only grow in a handful of places," Meilic answered. "And Xe may have it. I'm not about to lose this gold mine because of _him_."

"What goldmine? He's the thirteenth in line. Of all of them he would fetch the least, if he fetched anything at all," Anna worriedly said.

"Perhaps if the old king was still in power, but he isn't, the eldest sibling is," Meilic answered, turning his back and marching towards his crew. "Once upon a time maybe his royal Majesty would have laughed, but he won't anymore. Those brothers may despise one another's very presence, but there's an unspoken understanding between them. One of protection and safeguarding that goes deeper than love and hate, coming down to blood and necessity. His majesty will pay a king's ransom for his Annoyingness Prince Hans." He stopped before the pirates and nobles. "All of you men, return to the ship! We pursue Xe immediately, and so help us he will give up the herb needed to save the spoiled brat, or die for his refusal."

"Aye aye, sir!" the pirates all said, immediately abandoning the war to return to their ship. Meilic turned to survey the boat they were on. It was too slow to keep up. They'd lose it quickly. It would do no good here. However, he could send it and all its passengers on their way, and take the three royals and the ice harvester along. He looked at one of the crew members. "Can the first mate take over in your Captain's absence?" he demanded.

"I can, sir," the crew member replied. Well, that was fortunate, Meilic inwardly noted. "Then do so. Continue on your way to wherever it was you were going. You're none of our concern now." He looked over at the royals and the blond man. "But you four… If you want to save him, you'll come with me."

Elsa nodded. "I will," she said. She looked at Anna. "Stay, please. You have to. Arendelle needs a ruler if something happens."

"I'm not leaving you," Anna firmly and finally said. "You know that."

"Anna…" Elsa began.

"Nothing will happen to either of you," Meilic cut off. "But if we don't move now, something _will_ happen to the prince, and that something _will_ be permanent."

"Alright," Elsa relented.

Meilic nodded. "We have herbs on board that will slow the advance of the poison and treat some of the effects. It will buy him time, and probably bring him back to consciousness, but won't save his life," he stated. They'd started carrying said herbs after one too many of his men had died to that cheap, but admittedly brilliant, trick of Xe's. He bent down, picking up the prince in his arms and moving to board his own vessel again. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff followed closely. Soon the passenger vessel had been left to go on its way, and the pirate ship was leaping across the sea in pursuit of Xe.

Elsa wasn't sure why they were all so willing to walk right onto this ship with a greedy pirate bent on ransom and probably slave trade, she wasn't sure why they were trusting him, but from what she saw, his grudge was with the Southern Isles, not Arendelle, and for now it seemed that was enough to keep him from realizing fully what he had in his possession. She hoped it stayed that way, but at least now she only had Anna and Kristoff to worry about, should Meilic try anything. As long as they were safe, she could hold off all of these men well enough.

Frozen

Hans, up now but weak, looked towards the opposing ship. On realizing where he was, what had happened, and whose captive he had become, he'd fallen into a sulking silence and hadn't spoken since to anyone. He grimaced in pain, feeling sick. The ship hit a wave and he gasped, losing his balance and falling. Someone caught him in their arms. He almost didn't want to know who. His eyes flickered open. Great. He would have rather fallen into Elsa's, Anna's, or Kristoff's arms, he decided. It was Meilic who had caught him.

"You were ordered to stay in bed until you got your strength back," Meilic said darkly.

"For all we know, this is the strongest I'm going to get," Hans answered, breaking his silence. He tried to stand up straight before sagging again.

"You, prince, are my gold mine. Whatever it takes to keep you alive will be done. You'll set me for life," Meilic evenly threatened, pushing Hans to his feet. "I advise you return to the cabin you staggered out of, or the next time you fall into something of mine, it'll be a sword."

"You _literally_ just said I'm your goldmine," Hans challenged, eyes narrowing. Huh, perspective argument made him feel stronger. Good to know. Conflict meant he got some strength back.

"My preferred one, maybe, but remember I have a queen and princess at my mercy now as well," Meilic answered.

"Then why are you bothering with me?!" Hans demanded.

"Because Arendelle I have no grudge against," Meilic answered coldly.

"I will have your head, Meilic. Aiding me only means your death. Think twice about this, or you'll regret pushing your luck," Hans threatened.

Meilic seized Hans's throat tightly, clamping his hand around it. Hans choked once before finding a relatively okay breathing pattern to get into. The man wasn't trying to strangle him, which was a good thing. "Take a look at me and remember just who it is you're trying to threaten."

Hans glared at him dangerously. Finally he answered, "A broken little man with a complex."

He cried out in pain as Meilic punched him across the face, sending him to the ground. Roughly Meilic knelt, pulling him to his feet again and wrestling him violently towards the cabin. He threw open the door and thrust the prince inside, slamming it finally and locking the young man in. Hans coughed, rubbing his throat, and clutched his side with a soft groan. Weakly he dragged himself up and onto the bed, collapsing onto it and praying for either death to take him or strength to return to him, for how miserable he felt about now.

Frozen

"If nothing else, I have the satisfaction of knowing one of the Southern Isles heirs perished. It will be a message to them that I am not to be trifled with and won't stop at only Arendelle," Xe said to his fellows. "But Meilic… He will persist as a problem until I kill him."

"You won't have to wait long," one of his men fearfully said. Xe stopped and looked over. His eyes widened. Meilic's ship was cutting across the sea right for them!

"It seems the prince can't decide which evil he'd rather have as an enemy," Xe darkly said. "Prepare for battle and death!" The pirates gave a battle cry, raising their blades into the air.

Frozen

The ships clashed together violently, and immediately the pirates were at each other's throats. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff knew immediately this fight wasn't their place anymore. Quickly they retreated to the cabin in which Hans lay, shutting the door behind them and locking it. They looked towards the bed. Hans was lying still and pale on it. Anna felt a twisting in her stomach and shifted uneasily. "Is he dead?" she asked, stepping towards him. Elsa put out her arm, preventing her sister from going near. She approached instead to examine him. She looked down at the young man. Gods, he was like a ghost. She carefully reached out to touch his neck. "Hans?" she asked.

Suddenly his hand shot up, seizing her wrist. She jumped with a gasp as Anna gave a slight squeal, and Kristoff moved quickly back. His eyes were open now, though, and wide. He was panting for breath as if just awakening from some nightmare. His eyes flickered everywhere, as they had once before, before falling on Elsa and stopping. He groaned and let go of her wrist, slowly sitting up. He looked quickly towards the door on hearing something slam against it and listening to a bullet echo. He blinked, trying to process the situation. "We caught Xe," he noted. Just then he noticed how pale the other three looked. He frowned. "What? You're acting like you're seeing a ghost."

"For a minute we thought we _were_. You looked dead," Kristoff dared answer.

"I _feel_ dead," Hans muttered, carefully moving to rise.

"Then you should stay laying down," Anna chastised.

"Princess, if I'm going to die, it's not going to be in a dark cabin. It'll be outside in the fresh air," Hans answered.

"Then it will be so. Just not now. Wait a little longer," Elsa said. Hans gave her a cold glare, but after a moment relented with a sigh, laying back down.

Frozen

Meilic and Xe clashed viciously, right in each other's faces. "Tell me the herb, damn you!" Meilic shouted at Xe.

"What do you care for the prince of the Southern Isles?" Xe sneered.

"Bodies tend not to fetch as much in ransom as the living thing does," Meilic answered, smirking icily. "Tell me the herb I need, or the way I extract the information will be much less pleasant than this! You will not be going _anywhere_ until I have my answer! Where is the herb?!"

Xe viciously fought back, but it was becoming apparent he was no match for Meilic. He cursed his luck and his eyes narrowed with a scowl. "The boy will die and you will not have any satisfaction from this, do you hear?! That boy will _die_! And I will laugh in your face!"

"Damn you!" Meilic shouted, slashing viciously. Xe cried out as the blade cut him, doubling over. Meilic lunged, seizing Xe's dagger from its sheath and plunging it into the man's shoulder. Xe gasped in pain before processing what had happened and blanching. "Now you have no choice," Meilic dangerously hissed. "Bring me to the herb or die on this sea!"

Xe looked darkly up at him, shaking in rage and hatred. "You worthless, stupid, bastard!" the man shouted furiously.

"You have been given your choice," Meilic snarled, withdrawing the dagger and definitively jamming it back into Xe's sheath.

Xe held his shoulder wound, looking on in growing terror as the blood slowly darkened. Sharply he turned to his men. "No more! Cease fighting! No more!" he shouted.

"All of you the same!" Meilic called to his own men. The pirates stopped, looking confusedly at their two captains. There was a lot of confusion on the seas today, it seemed. Meilic turned back to Xe. "Don't try anything you'll regret," he warned. Xe glared, sneering, but said nothing.


	11. Racing Time

Racing Time

(A/N: **Second up today.** I use a quote of Hans Christian Andersen's in this chapter. See if you can pick it out. Really put a lot of emotion into this one, or tried to. Let me know what you think.)

All hands were on deck, up to and including the royals and Kristoff. _All_ three royals. They eyed the looming island in amazement. Hans looked exhausted. It seemed he was hardly holding himself up anymore. Meilic stood close at hand, watching Xe's ship dangerously. Xe weighed anchor, eventually. Meilic gestured for his men to do the same. Two lifeboats lowered into the water from Xe's ship. Meilic followed suite, commanding two to be prepared from his own. Keep the numbers relatively even. Soon enough, they were on their way to the beach. Hans, helping to row at first, soon had to stop and rest. Meilic looked back at him a long moment, then ahead once more. He'd come too far, now, to have this blown by his rival pirate. But he found himself wondering, really, whether it would be better or worse to let Hans die.

Hans was the greatest threat he had ever faced on the sea. More so than even Xe. Yes, the prince was a goldmine, but should something happen and he escape after they saved his life, he would return to his position as Admiral and pursue him all the more determinedly. His luck against the prince wouldn't hold out forever, it was time he faced that reality. After all, he was _not_ getting younger. He looked at his hand. Thirty-seven, three years from forty. Wrinkles and signs of age were gradually appearing now… They were faint, hardly _noticeable_ , but they were there. Hans hadn't even reached his physical peak yet. Hans was becoming stronger each day. Meilic, on the other hand, knew he himself was on the verge of starting to degrade, if he hadn't already begun to. He closed his fist and looked up again. He couldn't keep up to the younger man for much longer, he knew that very well. He hated it, but it was fact. Perhaps experience and physical condition would keep him a threat even into his fifties and sixties, possibly later, but by that time it wouldn't be enough to stand anymore. At least not against the likes of Hans. Although he took a cold comfort from knowing that by the time he was in his sixties, Hans would be in his forties or near them and starting to degrade as well. Possibly.

He looked over at the young man. This boy would mean his death… Xe he could handle, Hans he couldn't. All sense told him to let the prince die. Greed and the promise of the riches he would gain by keeping him alive weren't holding water, and yet here he was, working to save the prince. Why? A worthy heir to his title? He inwardly scoffed. As if he would give Hans the satisfaction. He looked up. Why was he doing this?

 _You know why. You know why very well. Stop making excuses for yourself…_

He cursed that thought and looked down sharply, frustrated. Yes… He knew why… He didn't like that he knew why, but he did.

Frozen

The life boats reached the beach and were quickly hauled up onto the sand. Hans climbed out of the craft easily enough, albeit slowly. Meilic eyed him. Had he been poisoned as Hans had been, would his body have been strong enough to keep him alive as long as it had kept Hans alive? He found that was an answer he never wanted to learn. They had to hurry, he knew. Time was growing more and more limited every passing minute. "Lead on, Xe," Meilic darkly said to the other. Their crews could hold the beach.

Xe appeared ready to retaliate, but he was no fool. He knew he had no more power now. Meilic held all the cards, and there would be no bluffing him. No overpowering him. No conquering him. No threatening him. Meilic reigned untouched, for now, and not a soul dared oppose him. Of the two that could, Hans and Elsa, one was currently dying and the other would do no such thing to the man. He damned his luck. For now, though, all he could do was bide his time. Eventually opportunity would present, and when it did, Meilic would regret this.

"You know, he won't survive long enough to see the cure," Xe darkly stated. " _I_ will, but the prince is living on borrowed time, now. He's lasted longer than expected already."

"Just keep moving fast and leading the way," Anna sharply said to Xe. "We'll see."

"Look at him, Princess. His eyes are already glazed. Death is taking him as we speak," Xe replied.

"Keep moving!" Meilic sharply ordered.

Elsa looked at Hans, who Kristoff was now supporting. Sure enough, his eyes were glazed. He hardly seemed to be processing what was happening. He was moving only through sheer force of will and determination, now. If not for that, he would be gone. Her eyes filled with worry and she went back to help Kristoff. "I can't-I can't keep on," Hans whispered, hardly audible.

"You have to," Kristoff replied.

"I-I…" he began before his legs gave out and he collapsed. Or would have, had Kristoff not been supporting him.

"Hans!" Elsa exclaimed, as she and Kristoff lowered him gently to the ground.

Sharply Meilic turned. His eyes widened on seeing the prince. "I told you," Xe said.

Furiously Meilic turned to him, eyes blazing. "Run. Now!" he ordered. "We're getting to that herb within the next five minutes or so help me I will hang you from a pike! Anna, Kristoff, with us!"

"Alright," Kristoff immediately agreed.

"Coming," Anna said. She looked at Elsa. "You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine, just go!" Elsa urgently said. Anna nodded and raced after the two pirates and Kristoff. Elsa turned fearfully to the dying prince.

Frozen

Melic raced through the forest, following Xe closely. Anna and Kristoff kept pace behind them. Meilic realized all too well that Xe could be leading them the long way, wasting precious minutes so that when they returned it would be too late. He wished he had a way to guarantee Xe wasn't leading him around like that, but he didn't. There was no leverage he could hold over his fellow buccaneer's head except for Xe's own life. It was the only one the man cared about. The downside to that was Xe knew Meilic couldn't kill him, because Xe was the only one who knew where the herb to save Hans grew.

"If the prince dies, and my prospects at a king's fortune with him, I'll have no more use for you anymore, you realize," Meilic said. He wasn't about to let Xe cure himself and allow the thirteenth brother of the Southern Isles to die for nought. Xe looked sharply back at him, eyes narrowed. The other's jaw twitched, but it was apparent he got the picture. He turned off the path they'd been running, suddenly, going another way. Meilic almost ran him through. He'd _known_ there was deceit. It was a good thing he'd spoken when he had.

"How far is it?!" Kristoff demanded.

"Up the mountain a ways," Xe replied. "The five minutes mark will not be reached."

"I'll give you a quarter of the treasure on my vessel if you _do_ reach it by then," Meilic said flatly.

Anna and Kristoff's eyes widened. By Xe's sharp intake of breath, they realized he was just as stunned. And apparently he also knew a quarter of the treasure on Meilic's ship was nothing to scoff at. He double timed, taking shortcuts he'd never dared take before. "He offered his rival money? Why?" Kristoff asked. "Losing money to gain money doesn't make sense."

"He'll gain more from Hans than he'll lose in treasure," Anna said. "It's a profit. It's all they care about."

"It still doesn't add up. I mean, Xe was getting us there quickly as it was. Offering the money wasn't necessary for anything except getting there even faster," Kristoff argued.

Anna was quiet, watching the pirate Meilic. "I know," she finally admitted. "There's something more going on here. I just wish I knew _what_."

Frozen

Hans was hardly breathing anymore. Elsa stayed by him. There was nothing she could do other than be here. There was nothing to say either. "When Justic was dying…" Hans suddenly whispered.

Elsa looked at him as he trailed off. "What happened when he was dying?" she softly asked. If she could keep Hans talking, it might keep him alive a bit longer.

Hans shook his head and weakly chuckled, a smirk on his lips before vanishing. "He told me, in so many words, that he wanted to die in the company of his brother. Not in the company of a doctor. His desire, later, was to see the others one last time as well," Hans said. Elsa was quiet, unsure how to respond. Hans opened his eyes exhaustedly, resting his gaze on her. "I won't be given that comfort, will I?" he murmured.

Elsa cringed and looked down and away, closing her eyes. "No… There's only me here now," she answered, turning back to him. "I'm sorry. Sorry I can't give you them. Sorry it's in the company of a woman you despise that you'll…" She trailed off. She didn't want to say it. She _wouldn't_. They'd be back with the herb in time. They had to be. "Just... I'm sorry."

Hans was looking up towards the sky now, silent. "Your company will do," he finally said. "At least I won't die alone."

"Would you care either way?" Elsa questioned.

"No…" Hans admitted. "Alone or in company, what does it matter? Death is death, and I don't care which way I die... But for now it's nice," he said, looking at her. "If I have any last words to give my brothers, I can tell _you_ , after all."

"Will they be kind ones?" she teased, smiling.

He chuckled dryly, smirking at her. "Probably not," he answered. "But it is what it is."

"I suppose," Elsa answered, looking down again. She turned attention back to him. He was fading, eyes shut again. She shivered at the realization he was going to die in front of her. She couldn't let that happen.

 _She didn't want him to die…_

Right _now_ she didn't want him to die, she inwardly corrected. Not like this. Not here, so far from home. Any other time, so be it, but not now.

Frozen

"How does your story end? The one about the mermaid?" she asked.

He opened his eyes and looked curiously at her. After a moment he looked to the sky. "She dies," he said. Elsa inwardly cringed. "She dies…" he repeated quieter.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because she couldn't gain a soul. She couldn't win the love of the prince. It's the only way she would have gained a soul, and she didn't want to live on, when she knew she would never have him, so she threw herself into the sea and became the foam on the waves… Or it'll be something like that. I haven't worked it out all the way through," he said.

"I'd like to read it, when you're finished," Elsa said.

He gave her an incredulous look, but she was sincere. Genuinely interested. "Well, it doesn't seem it'll ever be finished now," he replied finally, closing his eyes again.

"Why does she have to die?" Elsa asked. "Can't you make it a happy ending?"

"I could, but I won't," Hans replied. "Happily ever after is the epitome of naivety. There are no happily ever afters in real life."

"How can you say that?" Elsa asked. "I have seen all the emotion and happiness and love that can be revealed through even something as innocent as a held hand. I have seen the affection and devotion that can be conveyed through the smallest of touches or gestures. I have watched the softest of words spoken, reveal to all that there _can_ be a happily ever after... The marriages, the loves, the happy and fulfilling lives, never being alone…"

"Never? In time everyone dies, Elsa, and the happily ever after ends… Everyone dies… There are no happily ever afters..." Hans murmured. "I think, maybe, that it's worse to love someone. The greatest tragedy of all. Because when you love someone that deeply only to have them taken from you by sickness or war or time… Then it's so much crueller than if you'd never cared at all…"

"But at least you _had_ them," Elsa said. "And every moment you spent with them will be remembered, and every cherished memory and every sweet nothing and every 'I love you'… Don't you ever want that? To hear those words, to feel so… so happy and content. So loved…"

"You are a dreamer; and that is your misfortune," Hans replied.

"So not alone," she murmured, hearing him but continuing as if she hadn't. She had been alone most of her life... She was so tired of being alone...

He looked at her. "Never marry just so you can feel not alone. It's not a good reason. It isn't love… Though everything else you mentioned…" He trailed off and looked up at the sky again. "Is the blessing received worth the pain?" he murmured half to himself and half to her.

She was quiet. "I don't know… But I choose to believe it is," she answered. "There's a reason so many seek it, after all."

"Maybe… But it's not a reason I'm inclined to find," he answered. "Not that I'll ever get a chance to now."

"You'll live," Elsa said. "You fought to keep me alive, after the troll king wounded me to the brink of death. Now I'll repay the favor. I won't let you die… You need to be good enough. You _will_ be. You are." He looked at her quietly then turned his face skyward and shut his eyes. He didn't answer. She feared he would never speak again. "Please… Don't go," she pled softly.

"What does it matter to you if I do or don't?" he questioned.

She was quiet, looking down. "It doesn't," she finally admitted. To say that, though... It almost seemed a lie... "I wish it could, but it doesn't… I won't mourn you, if you die. You know I won't. I feel like I hate you more than I have hated anything. Hate you more than you deserve, but not as much as others think I should..."

"Drunk off of the hatred," Hans muttered quietly, ponderously.

She swallowed but said nothing for a moment. "I'll feel pity and maybe guilt… There are twelve others, though, who will weep for you," she soon continued.

"You've said that before," Hans scoffed. "My answer's the same."

"You're wrong. Your brothers will mourn you. At least some of them will. Don't do this to them," Elsa firmly said, eyes narrowing at him.

"I haven't gone yet, Elsa," Hans said. She started on realizing how true that was. "I should have long ago." Her stomach twisted more than it had any right to, to hear that and realize that he was right. He should not be here now. He was fighting for everything he was worth. "Death has been reaching out to me," he muttered.

"What's kept you here?" Elsa asked.

"I only wish I knew," Hans replied.

"They're coming. Hold on," she said in a whisper, resting the back of her hand on his forehead and taking one of his own in her other, pressing it against her collarbone. It felt, somehow, like maybe that would keep him here. It made her feel like if the Grim Reaper tried to seize him, she could maybe hold him away from it long enough for the others to come. A lifeline, of sorts, though she knew that was nonsense. It helped her to feel better, though.

 _Your hand against my skin, warm but so quickly becoming cold... Why does it make me quiver...? I know what it is. Fear of seeing you die. There is nothing else it **could** be. I don't want to see you die. You or anyone._

Frozen

Meilic raced back through the forest as quickly as he could. Xe had fled the moment he'd tended his own injury, trying to escape. Anna and Kristoff had gone after him to catch him. He should have done so too. The other couldn't be allowed to get away as easily as that. His focus, though, was profit— _Liar_ —and Hans was profit. He needed to save the prince. But saving Hans would doom him, he knew this. So why was he going through with it?

 _Why are you even asking anymore?_

Almost there. Only a little farther. "Hans!" he shouted, reaching the place where they'd left the Queen and Prince. He froze. For a horrible, horrible moment he thought the prince was dead. Elsa was bent over him, holding his hand against her collarbone and resting the back of her other hand on his forehead. Her eyes were shut, her head bowed. She looked up, though, on hearing him.

"Hurry. He doesn't have much time. I don't know if he has any at all, anymore," she said calmly. Perhaps he had run out of time already… She didn't know if he was still alive… She turned to look at him. He was so pale… Meilic practically leapt across the distance between them, falling at the prince's side.

"Look at me. Hans, dammit, look at me!" he ordered, shaking the prince's shoulders. Hans shifted slightly, but he wouldn't awaken. "Look at me!" Meilic furiously shouted.

"Brothers…" Hans softly whispered. Meilic blinked. Brothers? He was calling for his… The pirate shook his head and immediately withdrew the herb, quickly starting to prepare it for application to the injury. He pushed the stems to Elsa. "Add them to water. He needs to drink whatever witch's brew this thing concocts." Elsa nodded and hurried to obey, grabbing a canteen and quickly doing as Meilic had instructed. Finishing the task, she handed it to the pirate as Meilic finished applying the leaves onto and into the stab wounds. Meilic snatched the drink and lifted the prince's head, pouring the liquid carefully into Hans's mouth. "Swallow for me, Hans. Please. Swallow for me…" The next two words he said after that stunned Elsa to the core, and she went white, hardly even able to move. Her mouth dropped in shock.

Some Time Later

They were back on the ships, now. Xe had been paid the quarter of the treasure Meilic had promised… Only to be promptly taken into custody by Elsa's Admirals who had finally found them again. Meilic hoped he hung, but realized Xe was probably clever enough—and now rich enough, plus the royal title—that he'd slip away… If he did, though, Meilic would deal with him personally. Not as a fellow pirate, but as an enemy who needed to die. "You won't speak a word," the pirate king said to Elsa flatly, as he heard her approach him.

"He has to know that…" Elsa began.

"You will not speak!" Meilic viciously shot, looking about ready to strike her. Elsa caught her breath, but didn't flinch from the raised hand. Meilic managed to restrain himself and let out a breath, lowering it again.

Elsa was quiet. "How can you live this?" she asked in a whisper.

"For the sake of those under my responsibility," Meilic answered.

" _They_ are your responsibility," Elsa answered.

"They're the King's," Meilic replied. "Not mine. Leave it." Elsa was silent, head hung. "Hans will make it," Meilic said after a time of silence. "He had better. The prince is worth more to me alive than dead."

"I can't believe you," Elsa said with a scoff, turning and leaving.

"You don't know anything about what goes on, okay?!" Meilic sharply called after her.

Elsa paused and sighed, bowing her head. "You're right… But you're the one lying to yourself. You're the one kidnapping and ransoming… You know what, I don't need to talk about this with you. You understand what you've done, and it is way out of line. Don't pretend like you don't realize that's true." She left. Meilic watched after her in silence.


	12. Unmasked

Unmasked

(A/N: One more chapter after this before this story is done. Unfortunately I have to get to work soon, so I couldn't edit this as thoroughly as I'd hoped to. Apologies if it shows in the quality, but hopefully you enjoy nonetheless.)

 _"_ _So cut through the heart, cold and clear,_

 _Strike for love and strike for fear;_

 _See the beauty sharp and sheer,_

 _Split the ice apart,_

 _And break the frozen heart."_

Elsa absently sang, standing by the prince's bedside and watching him tiredly. She couldn't help but feel that, in a way, the song could refer to him as much as it had referred to her. Hans was still. She trailed off and looked out the porthole. The Southern Isles drew near. They would stay a little while there. Long enough for the Admirals of her fleets—who they had _finally_ reconnected with—to recuperate. Long enough to ensure Hans would recover. When matters were settled, they would head for Arendelle again. She would never have to see the Admiral again. Never… never…

Elsa sighed and left, heading up to the deck and quietly shutting the door behind her. It would be for the best anyway, she told herself. To pretend none of this had ever happened. To pretend nothing after Hans's original treachery had ever occurred. It wasn't as if she'd be upset to never have to see him again, in fact it would be a relief. The only thing she'd regret was how it seemed to feel like maybe not everything had been resolved; like they wouldn't part on as final of terms as they could.

 _But then you don't like the idea of parting on such final terms with him, do you? The mystery, the curiosity, intrigues you._

She frowned, pretending that thought hadn't happened. And it wasn't so much him individually as it was his whole family. However, as previously stated, it was probably for the best. Goodness knew the two nations probably needed a break from one another. They were starting to recuperate and heal in their political ties, yes, but there was still very real tension—though it was starting to ease—and it was probably best to give one another space for a time, after Meilic was dealt with. Moren had trouble trusting and tended to slip in clauses she didn't like dealing with or finding, ones she didn't trust and took offense to. She, on the other side, had reservations about allying again so tightly with someone who shared Hans Westergaard's blood, and so she could be stubborn and untrusting to the point he probably felt she wasn't being honest. It would be worked out, she knew, but it would take time for her and the king to deal with it all. A break in political dealings and mess fixing would be good.

She looked off the side of the ship. In the distance, Meilic's own was leaving. He had handed the royals and Kristoff off to Elsa's Admirals the moment the Southern Isles had come into sight. He wouldn't dock there. He accompanied them close to shore, but he would go no further. She knew why. Only death awaited him in that place. Now he would go off and terrorize the seas again.

Elsa looked at the letter in her hand. She had sent a message to Moren, telling him all of what had transpired, and of her plan. He had agreed to harbor her for the time it would take her Admirals to restock, and he had delivered serious news. They had found the man who had released Meilic. The King, as of yet, didn't know who it was, but they had found him and he would be dealt with accordingly. As a traitor and conspirator with pirates. He had informed her that when it was determined when and where the execution would take place, he would let her and Anna know so that they wouldn't have to see. It would be wise to stay indoors that day. The Southern Isles were known for their brutality in dealing with certain situations. It was something she didn't want to experience, for the sake of political relations, and Anna and Kristoff definitely wouldn't want to see either. Meilic had seen the letter… Come to think of it, it had been very, very shortly after he'd read it—within the hour, in fact—that he'd decided to leave… She wasn't sure she wanted to know why. Elsa looked at the castle. Fortress, more like it. Like a black snake stretched along the hills and cliffs of the main island.

Frozen

"It's beautiful, in a foreboding way," a voice remarked suddenly from behind her. Hans.

"You should be in bed," she replied, not turning to the prince.

"I know. Kind of can't relax whenever I'm this close to home, though," Hans replied, leaning on the railing of the ship and watching the castle. The moment he'd awoken and smelled the air, heard the familiar sounds, he'd known he was home. Though it wasn't much of a home.

"Meilic is escaping," she said.

Hans looked towards the pirate ship. "I'll find him soon enough," he answered.

"He saved your life…" she murmured.

"Because he wanted ransom," Hans said.

"Then why are you here and not on his ship?" Elsa asked.

"You didn't intervene?" Hans questioned, apparently a little surprised that Meilic hadn't fought to keep him.

"I would have, but he didn't give me a chance to," Elsa answered. "He told us to take you, board my ships, and pretend none of it had ever happened."

"What? Why?" Hans asked, frowning and looking after the ship. "It doesn't make sense." Elsa was quiet. Yes it did. To her. She knew why. At least now she did, and she was still reeling over it. She kept quiet, though. She had promised the pirate king she would. Hans didn't speak again, content in silence. Surprisingly enough, she found _she_ was content with the silence between them too. It didn't feel awkward, or like it needed to be filled. It just was there, and it was comfortable, in a way.

As soon as they arrived, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff were shown to their rooms. Hans, however, was summoned to the throne room. It was time to try the one who had released Meilic in the first place. He relished the idea of it. Whoever it had been would pay dearly.

Frozen

Meilic looked numbly back at the shores of the Southern Isles, and the castle against the sky, and felt his stomach flipping uneasily as the ship on which he and his crew were now made their escape. The words of the king's letter repeated over and over in his head. They had found the one who had freed him. There was no doubt as to his identity. The King didn't know who it was. Yet. But he would. Justic…

 _"_ _ **They**_ _are your responsibility."_

He cursed the queen's words for returning to him now. "I have to go back," he suddenly said. His men looked at him in shock, eyes questioning. "He will die if I don't go back…" He closed his eyes tightly, massaging the bridge of his nose. Not even Justic would escape this one.

"My lord…" one of his men began.

"No. Enough… You'll be cared for. You and all your families, but I… I have to go back… I won't let him die for me," Meilic stated.

"Then we will go with you," another man said.

"Return to your families. That's an order," Meilic said.

"There are those of us who have none," a third said. Meilic looked back at them, awed, then chuckled affectionately, closed his eyes, and nodded. They would be freed, they would live. He would be sure of it. He would not have those men who would follow him die with him.

Frozen

Moren gaped in shocked disbelief, body numbed as he saw the guards bring his bound sibling before him and the rest of their brothers, each one looking horrified. Justic was pushed to his knees with as much respect as the guards could muster. "What… what is this?" Franz hoarsely whispered. Justic remained quiet, head bowed low.

"This is the one who freed the pirate king," one of the guards quietly answered, as if fearing that to even say those words would mean his death and the death of his family and all those he loved.

"Oh god," Franz choked out, covering his mouth as if about to be sick. Not at his brother, more at the knowledge of what this meant. Treachery and conspiring with a pirate. He had a sinking feeling it was a treachery Justic wouldn't escape punishment for, as much as they wanted him to. "Oh god, tell me this isn't true. Justic, please," he gasped, looking at his older brother pleadingly.

Justic sighed, closing his eyes tightly, then looked up at his brothers. "It is," he confirmed. "I released him."

"Why?" Kelin-Sel questioned in a whisper. It was all they could ask, now.

"I… I can't say," Justic answered, tightly closing his eyes. He drew in a deep breath and looked up at his brothers. "I know what the sentence is to be… My will is in my room in my desk. My only request is that it is fulfilled to the letter."

"Justic…" Iscawin began.

"There has to be some way around this!" Hans exclaimed, a note of desperation in his tone. First brother he'd been able to bond with in forever, and now he was going to _lose_ him?! Suddenly he didn't relish this trial so much.

Moren bowed his head. "No," he answered.

"I'm sorry, Hans," Justic softly said, looking pityingly at his sibling. Hans didn't want his pity, dammit, he wanted _him_!

"This-this can't… Surely there's… No…" Hans breathed. "No," he repeated, closing his eyes tightly.

"Prince of the Southern Isle, you have been found guilty of treason, and so it is with great, great, great regret that I sentence you to death by hanging," Moren declared, entering king mode and trying so hard to leave brother mode behind, though he knew to truly and completely do so was impossible. How many times more would he be able to sentence a sibling to death and pray a miracle would happen? How many more times would the miracle come before it stopped? He hoped never. He had a sinking feeling that wasn't so. At least, though, he could offer his sibling a more dignified execution than would normally be afforded traitors and conspirators with pirates. "Take him," he ordered tiredly.

"Wait!" a voice called out. They all looked sharply up and their eyes widened in shock. There, standing in the entrance to the throne room, was Meilic! He marched in, four men at his back. The guards immediately got ready to defend the princes. "Put them away, we're unarmed," Meilic said. The guards, of course, didn't heed him, but they _did_ relax their fighting poses ever so subtly.

Justic was pale. "No! What are you doing?! You shouldn't be here," he said in shock.

Meilic looked at him a long moment. "Wrong. This is _exactly_ where I should be," he answered. "Where I _have_ to be."

"You can't, please!" Justic pled desperately.

"Your devotion to me is as amusing as it is misguided and stupid," Meilic answered.

"I wish it had been stupid! Then you wouldn't have come back," Justic replied, voice breaking as he looked down.

Meilic was quiet, watching the prince, then looked to Moren. "But I have. Now let the sixth born go."

"We _can't_. The slaughter at sea done by your hand… No matter how we try to hide it, the fact of the matter is Justic was…" Rhun began. A sharp glare from Meilic shut him instantly up.

"The slaughter was not my doing," the pirate darkly said.

"Right. What was Justic doing again? Nothing important? Okay," Rhun stammered. Humph, the only other whose glare could quell him like that was Jürgen; who, of course, wasn't here. Of all the times for him to be absent and tending to duties. The second eldest had dreamed of this day for so long, and now he wasn't even here to share in the sentencing of the pirate.

Frozen

Moren was quiet. Finally he said, "He remains guilty of releasing you." Even if he could pretend the slaughter wasn't indirectly Justic's fault, even if Meilic spoke the truth when he claimed the genocide hadn't been his doing, Justic was still guilty of conspiring with pirates.

"He released me because if he hadn't, you would never have seen Hans alive again the next time he took to the seas," Meilic said. Which was a lie, but they didn't need to know that. "He would have been made a slave, or if there was ransom asked, it would be ransom for the return of a body."

"You snake!" Hans snapped, shooting to his feet and looking ready to behead Meilic himself.

"Sit down!" Moren ordered the youngest. Hans quickly obeyed, eyes wide in surprise. It was rare Moren took that tone. For a moment he feared it was addressed to him before he realized that it had been Meilic who Moren's rage had boiled against. Moren turned to Meilic. "If that is truth then why did you come back?" he demanded.

"Because he's lying!" Justic exclaimed.

Meilic shot him a dirty glare, bordering on murderous, but said nothing. "What do you mean?" Duach demanded. What was even happening here? What was truth or deceit?

Meilic was silent. Finally he answered, "So that's the game, then… The great reveal…"

"Meilic, no," Justic pled, anguish in his voice. "Please, please no." He hadn't meant that! He hadn't meant for Meilic to suggest revealing himself! Perhaps, though, he hadn't _had_ to suggest it. Perhaps Meilic had resolved in his heart already that it was to be so. Justic felt sick with worry.

"Why did you come back?" Moren repeated to Meilic. He didn't like this. Any of it.

For a long moment the pirate was silent. Finally he bowed his head. "Because I am sick and tired of playing this game," he answered softly. He reached up to the mask he wore and pulled it down. At the same time he threw off his hat. He shook out his hair and looked up at Moren. Moren who had now gone as white as a sheet, eyes wide. The rest of the princes… Each one of them numbed and pale in horror and terror and disbelief. Meilic sighed and knelt, bowing low to Moren. "I'm sorry, brother."

Frozen

"No!" Mael finally choked out in an anguished tone, standing quickly and looking mortified. "No, no, this can't be happening. This can't… No!"

"Jürgen," Moren breathed numbly. He looked sharply at Justic, whose head was hung as tears slipped silently down his cheeks. His teeth were grit together tightly. "You… you knew…" he numbly said to him. "That is why you begged me to order him returned alive..."

Justic gasped in a breath, looking up at Moren in despair, then to Jürgen. "Yes," he finally breathed. "Why did you come back? You shouldn't have come back!"

"That's why you released him," Iscawin realized, stunned. "You freed him because you understood he was… Oh god… God, no, please, no! Tell me this is a nightmare!"

Hans was stiff. He looked almost as if he'd died of a heart attack the moment Meilic had revealed himself. Probably wasn't far from the truth, either. His heart had skipped about three beats, it felt like, and he was _still_ trying to will it to slow down to regular rhythm. He opened his mouth to try and speak, but no sound came out. "Why?" Moren finally managed to breathe.

"They are dying…" Jürgen answered. "The people of the island you allotted me are dying, neglected, sick and poor and starving. The bodies you saw, that you believed were born of genocide… they were the numbers of the dead that have been taken by plague over _only_ the last two weeks because no one will care for them or help them!"

"Those people are traitors and criminals," Rhun said.

"You asked for that island for the soul purpose of being able to enact sadistic revenge on them!" Duach chimed after his twin.

Jürgen looked up. "I did… And then I saw what they had become, and the truth of what had befallen them… Those men that were wicked and criminals and traitors, they are dead! All that remains are the families they left behind, and the descendants. Men and women and children who have done _no_ wrong and who neither you nor father would spare a second glance to! Every time I asked for aid for them, you reminded me of what 'they' were, reminded me they were to be left to die off, and I couldn't… I wasn't going to let them die! But no help would come from you and so I helped myself and them both! I would do it again for their sakes! And the lies… they just kept piling up, and the legends, and the deeds, and all the crimes I committed against you in delight without regret, and everything, and I just… So Jürgen became Meilic, scourge of the seas… And he would have continued to the end of time… He _will_ … If not through me, then through an inheritor of the name. As long as you deny them the right to live, Meilic will continue… But I became so sick of the lies… And then when Justic did something that _stupid_. _Releasing_ me? _Him_? Really? Letting Jürgen Meilic go… I knew he would be discovered. I knew he would hang… And suddenly I couldn't afford to live the lie anymore… I couldn't afford to, because this time the cost would have been too great…"

"This can't be happening," Coth numbly said.

Jürgen turned to Justic. "You are my responsibility, little brother, you and all those that came after me, because _that_ is what big brothers do, look out for the little ones. At least, that is what they're _supposed_ to do… As rarely as any of us ever did… But this… This was something that couldn't be ignored… This time, Justic, I can't turn my back on you. I won't… As much as I despise you, I love you…"

"Jürgen," Justic sobbed, shaking his head, but he could find no other words to say.

Jürgen turned to Moren. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry… And at the same time I'm not… I never meant to hurt you, and yet I relished in it every time I did because I felt so worthless and abandoned… But then haven't we all…?" he said. Bowing his head low, he closed his eyes. "I can't even call you brother, anymore… I don't deserve that honor… So I will be your servant and slave… I know what the punishment will be… My last will and testament you will find in my room. I cannot ask you to grant me the last request of fulfilling it to its last letter, and so I won't. I pray you do, but I won't ask it from you. I won't ask anything from you ever again… But my King, master, return your heart to your disassociated people… Take them back into your grace and protection, _please_ … Your majesty, those women and children and men… They don't deserve the fate of their ancestors… At times I wonder if even their ancestors deserved it. Let me buy their forgiveness with my life."

Moren was silent, stunned. For once there were no words he could find. Finally he rose. "I… I have to think… Give me time to think. Process…"

 _This couldn't be happening. It couldn't… But here it was…_

"Caleb… Your Majesty… you know there is no other option…" Jürgen Meilic said.

Moren was silent. How well he knew it… He had spared one too many brothers as it was. Hans had been one too many. When the people learned Justic had been acquitted, there would be outrage… And when they learned Jürgen was Meilic… If he didn't go through with this, there would be no recovery… Would another miracle come? He prayed it would… He didn't want to tell himself it wouldn't, but inside of him…

 _Please… Please let a miracle come…_

He closed his eyes tightly. "So be it… Prince Jürgen Westergaard, alias Meilic, I sentence you to hang by the neck until dead…" That in itself was a far more honorable fate than he had any right to give, but he couldn't bring himself to let Jürgen die a wretch. "Tomorrow at dawn it will be carried out." To say those words, to hear those words… It was as if the world was about to collapse around them…


	13. A Costly Respite

A Costly Respite

(A/N: Last chapter of the story. Thirteenth brother, thirteenth chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm glad most who have read it seem to like it. I have another sequel in progress, but have hit a bit of a block for it, so not sure how long it will take to get it up or even start posting it. If it should take a long, long while, or not be as good, I'm sorry. Final A/N will be posted at the close of this last chapter. Enjoy and thank you again for all the support and reviews. Another 'I Spy an H.C. Andersen quote' here.)

Elsa was brushing her hair in front of a mirror and humming when there was a knock. She paused, frowning curiously, and looked towards it. "Who's there?" she called.

"Your Majesty, I need to speak to you," a voice called back. Hans.

She tilted her head curiously and suspiciously. She didn't like this. Or trust it… But at the same time she got the sense there was nothing to fear. "Where shall we meet?" she finally asked, taking a risk. They wouldn't talk in her bedroom, of course. That would be highly inappropriate. It would probably be somewhere semi-public that they spoke, or somewhere where eyes could watch, if ears couldn't hear.

"The courtyard," Hans replied. It was patrolled at all times, and from the parapets soldiers watched and protected it from above. If they sat or stood in plain sight, there would be no ridiculous talk of scandal and no impropriety. A man and a woman alone in the woman or the man's room, however, would give rise to all sorts of gossip. It was drama neither of them needed right now.

Elsa was quiet. "I'll be there in five minutes," she answered finally. He left without a word more. She frowned. He sounded distracted. Upset. Something was wrong, she sensed. She stood and quickly got into a gown. She couldn't very well go out to him in a nightdress. Even in plain sight, presenting herself to him as such would mean rumors for weeks. The _last_ thing she wanted people to think was that she was in a relationship with Hans.

Frozen

Hans waited in the courtyard by the pond. It was the pond Jürgen used to throw them into in order to teach them to swim. He hated his brother for it, believing the worst… Now all he felt as he watched the water was empty. And a sense of such loss… This couldn't be happening. He closed his eyes. What use was denying it anymore? It was. It was, and there was no escaping it.

"Hans?" her voice asked from behind. Elsa. He turned and started, blinking.

 _She looked ethereal… As if she was not of this world…_

He tried to banish that thought, but it was hard to do when she stood before him like this. Under the night sky, her pale hair loose and white gown bright in the light of the moon and stars… Her face almost seemed illuminated in an otherworldly glow she was so pale… He shook his head quickly. Enough of this, he chastised himself. Physical beauty was a distraction and a mask all its own. He would know. He was surrounded by his brothers, and he himself went without saying. "They found the one who freed Meilic, as you know," he said to her in greeting.

"I heard," Elsa answered. "Who was it?"

"It was Justic," Hans answered.

Elsa started, eyes widening. "Justic? Why?" she demanded.

He looked at her keenly. She shifted under the gaze and felt herself flushing. He knew, she realized. Or suspected. She looked away, clearing her throat. "Because the pirate king is also the second born prince… But you know that, don't you?" Hans replied.

Elsa looked quickly up, eyes wide. "He-he told you?" she breathed. It was Hans's turn to look down and away. Elsa's mind raced.

 _"Swallow for me, Hans. Please. Swallow for me, little brother..."_

She still hardly believed she had heard those words. If Jürgen had revealed himself to his brothers… "He was sentenced, wasn't he? To… to die…" she asked. Hans tensed, closing his eyes. Elsa was quiet, watching him. "Isn't there some way to save him?" she finally dared ask.

"No," Hans replied. "Because Moren has spared one too many brothers a deserved death sentence at this point… I got to live, so now my brother gets to die. Doesn't help that Moren granted Justic an acquittal when he learned who Meilic was."

Elsa was quiet. "I… I'm sorry," she finally said. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"What's sorry going to do? You have no reason to be sorry anyway. None of this is your fault," Hans said. "It's no one's but Jürgen's… And yet _I_ feel responsible for it."

"You aren't," Elsa quietly said. "Don't start to think you are." She looked at him. "Why did you come to me?" she asked.

"Because Anna would just as soon punch me as look at me, Kristoff is, well, Kristoff, and my brothers are having as much trouble handling this as I am right now, so at the moment you're the only one around in a mental state to be of any help, or who could carry on any sort of decent conversation," Hans answered. "If there was anyone else, I would have picked them. It isn't as if I'm pleased to use my enemy as my confidant… I just have no choice…"

Frozen

Elsa was quiet, looking at the lake. He turned to it too and was silent. Soon he said, "We used to have picnics here, when mother was well enough to. Of course father couldn't be bothered joining. Only when mother gave him the look. He could never resist that look… But as time went on, it became less and less forthcoming and soon it was just mother and us… Then just mother and me… But when it was all of us, I used to wish those moments would never end because it would seem normal. Like everything was going to get better and be okay again… It never was… We hated each other… So why is it so hard to imagine a life without one of them…?"

Elsa was quiet. "Because you're brothers," she answered finally.

"Is that you and Anna's answer for everything? Because we're brothers?" Hans scoffed.

"They're a part of you. Even if you don't want them to be," Elsa answered. "And I understand that sometimes blood isn't thicker than water. I remember father dealing with cases where people had murdered their own siblings in cold blood over disputes as petty as something returned late." She looked at him. "Though you may hate them, and they you, I don't think that's all there is to it… This bond you share with them, this understanding… It's complicated, it's hard, it's confusing. Maybe you all feel, maybe you all believe, that it's more necessity than affection, more guilt than true remorse, that keeps you together. I think it's more than that… The way you are with one another… You know, I could see you all going to war with one another. Thirteen armies on a grand battle field…"

"Death on all sides, blood wetting the fields, only one army to come out victorious while all the others crumble before it," Hans murmured.

"But I also see that when the time came you met each other face to face, you would remember your hearts and your bonds and your ties, and you would in that moment realize it wasn't hatred at all and never was… It was fear… Fear of loving, because you loved each other so deeply that it terrified you. Under your father's stern and cold hand, dangerous relatives and ties ever present, death around every corner… Thirteen children against the world, because your father couldn't be the man he should have been able to have been, and your mother was too tired and weakened to be of any help at all… What were the odds of all of you surviving into adulthood, really? 1000 to 1? More? Sickness, plague, war, assassination attempts… You don't hate one another, in the sense most see hate. You're scared of one another. Scared of _loving_ one another. Scared because you know, or fear, that one day one of you won't be there anymore… So you learn hatred and tell yourself that's it, and act as if it was. You would gladly torture one another to the brink of death, beat one another, attempt to murder one another… Yet always in the end you back down because it _isn't_ hate, as much as you try to make it that. It's fear and love combining and warping to a point you don't even see it yourselves," Elsa continued.

"It's easier to tell someone you hate and despise them than to admit to yourself, or to them, that you love them so, so much you would die for them a thousand times over if it meant they lived to see another day, another minute…" Hans murmured. "Justic said something like that to me, while he was on the verge of death… when I asked him why he threw himself in front of the guns for my sake…" He looked at her. "Who are we? _What_ are we?" Hans questioned.

"You're brothers… In blood and heart and spirit all, you're brothers. And now you know why that's the answer me and Anna always give," Elsa replied. "If you weren't, in all those aspects, we would have told you so."

Frozen

Hans was quiet, watching the lake. "Once upon a time I would have kissed you for those words…" he suddenly murmured. She started and blushed faintly. She looked away, unsure how to respond or what to think of his statement. "How can we save him?" he asked after a long moment, voice breaking slightly.

Elsa looked down, closing her eyes. "I don't know if you can this time," she answered truthfully. "But don't let him go yet. Miracles do happen."

Hans smiled softly a moment. "They happen every minute that passes by. The whole world is a series of miracles. We're just so used to them, we call them ordinary things," he murmured.

She tilted her head. "I like that," she remarked. In fact she'd have to remember it for when things got really bad in her life, or for when she was feeling sad and as if nothing mattered anymore and everything was for nothing. How Hans could feel that way about miracles, she didn't understand. He always seemed so nihilistic, so against the notion of any such fancy, so cynical; and yet he spoke those words like he had held them close to his heart for years. "You _do_ know more than hatred and bitterness…" she murmured.

He was quiet. His smile slowly fell. "It will take more than a miracle to save him," the prince remarked.

"Stop putting down your own philosophies," Elsa said, shaking her head hopelessly. "Hold onto them, your Grace. If the whole world is a series of miracles, then don't give up hope for this one. Not yet."

He glanced over at her quietly. "Once upon a time I was a man, not a monster… Once upon a time I could have believed in love. Had I met you then…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Everything would have been so much easier, if you had only loved me."

"You didn't exactly give me a chance to try," she answered, faintly blushing again and cursing it.

"I know… I took one look at you, and the way you treated the other young men approaching you, and I saw, believed, that there would be no reaching you… But in all fairness, can you say you would have given me a second look if I _had_ attempted it?" he asked.

She was quiet. "No," she finally answered.

"So then really this was bound to happen from the start, and now we're enemies. I doubt highly you could ever see yourself loving me. And I sure as night follows day can never see myself loving you," he said, turning his back and starting towards the palace again. She was silent. She didn't move, still watching the lake and the reflection of the moon in its waters. He paused in the doorway, looking back. "Once upon a time I would have liked to try, though." With that he left.

Elsa drew a deep breath, closing her eyes, then opened them again and turned. Note to self, never ever, _ever_ go anywhere with him in private again. It was dangerous. _Too_ dangerous. For the both of them. Not because she thought she would come to love him if things like this kept happening, and glimpses of what he could have been kept shining through, but because… She didn't know why, just because!

 _Because that is_ _ **exactly**_ _what you fear…_

No! No, it wasn't. It was the farthest thing from that. It was dangerous, that was all there was to it… It was so, so very dangerous…

Frozen

They stood at the gallows, now. Meilic was bound tightly, looking out over the crowd gathered there. Some booed, others seemed solemn and uneasy, yet others looked almost sad. The thirteen brothers—twelve brothers—stood behind the gallows, watching on quietly as the crowds continued to boo or murmur for a time, and as Moren tried to mentally prepare himself for this. "There has to be a way out," Justic muttered to himself. _Any_ way out.

"Let it go," Duach quietly said.

"How can you say that?" Justic asked.

"Because I don't want to hold onto a false hope that he'll be okay and everything will be rainbows and butterflies as hope showers down from above and la de da," Duach answered. One of them could, perhaps, offer to die in Jürgen's place, but what would that accomplish, really? One of them would still die and nothing would change. It would just be a different prince's name on a tombstone.

Finally Moren rose, and when he did the people fell silent. Moren approached the disguised Jürgen. Jürgen walking up to the gallows as Meilic, only to be revealed as the second prince, would be a shock factor that may save him, as Rhun had claimed when he'd come up with the last desperate scheme. Save him or hurt all the more. Moren looked out over the crowds. "Who of you truly desires to see this man hung?!" he called out to the people. There was no response for a moment, but soon hands began to go up. Moren felt his heart sinking with each hand that did. Soon enough more than three quarters of the citizens had lifted their hands. "Do you know who he is?" Moren called to them. They looked confused. Moren looked over at Jürgen and reached out, gently pulling down the handkerchief and removing the pirate hat. On seeing who he was, a collective gasp went through the audience, and out of either fear or shock, a large portion of the raised hands went down so that now only a little more than half still had them raised determinedly. It was still the majority, though, and they all saw it plainly. "So be it," Moren said quieter, though still loud enough for the people to hear.

"You tried," Jürgen murmured to him. "It's all you could have done at this point." Moren was silent. "I'm sorry, your Majesty."

Moren, silent, looked sharply at him. "I am your brother. Not your king," he said firmly. "And I will always be."

"Forgive me," Jürgen meekly said, swallowing and bowing his head.

Moren felt the threat of tears in his eyes and cursed them. Gently he placed his hand behind his brother's head and drew him near, resting his forehead on Jürgen's. "You will be remembered in this place. With all the honor that can be given you."

"I don't ask that," Jürgen said. "Do with me what is done to pirates and traitors… It won't matter to me anyway. I'll be gone."

"But it will matter to us," Moren stated. Jürgen swallowed again and nodded. He eyed the noose then pulled away from Moren and went to it, head held high. He stood still as the rope was placed around his neck and pulled taut. Moren never moved, only remained looking down at the ground in misery.

Frozen

Hans watched silently, stiff. "If we receive no more miracles from this point forth, let this be the last…" he muttered quietly. "Let him live. Live or die quickly."

 _A horse and rider galloped towards the sight of the execution, dust kicked up in their wake. The crowds neared, the horse whinnied loudly._

"May god have mercy on your soul," the crier finished, completing the list of crimes and the sentence. He stepped back and the executioner took hold of the lever.

Jürgen gritted his teeth, preparing for the moment the ground would disappear from beneath him and send him to death. "Get it done," the second prince commanded on noting the hangman's hesitation to dirty his hands with the blood of royalty. "No guilt or blame will come on you or your family."

"Forgive me, your grace," the hangman murmured quietly. He took a breath, preparing to pull.

"King Moren Westergaard of the Southern Isles!" a voice boomed suddenly. Everything froze and all eyes went towards the one who had spoken. The man on horseback. Moren stiffened, eyes narrowing. He wore the colors of Scotland, and that could only mean trouble given how iffy his relations with the Scottish king had been in the year after father's death. "I come to deliver a message to you!"

Moren was quiet. "Bring it forth," he finally said. The rider rode up to the gallows with the paper and held it up. Moren took it and read through. After a moment he darkly and bitterly chuckled. He couldn't say he hadn't seen this coming. He looked at the messenger then at his people. "The Scottish King has declared war on the Southern Isles! He has allied himself with the Duchy of Weselton, which has joined him in his crusade against us. The Duke, it seems, takes offence to our improved trade position with Arendelle in the wake of their losing the alliance of that land!"

Immediately murmurs went through the crowd. "What do we do?!" a citizen demanded.

"We prevail," Moren answered. "We own the waters. There is only one naval force in all the North Sea that can compare to that of the Southern Isles, and there are none who can compare in hand-to-hand combat." The navy of his land was small, comparatively, but exceedingly skilled and fast, and their ground army was considered an example to look to by all. "But despite this, the battle will not be easy, and we will need all the help we can get." He turned to Jürgen. "Will the pirate Meilic agree to lend his aid and sail for the Southern Isles in the coming battles?"

Jürgen, looking stunned a moment, shook out of it, entering prince mode again, and answered, "He will stand with you if it is what your people, _our_ people, want. And if you will agree to take the land that was allotted me under your wing again."

"Should they redeem themselves in the coming battles, I will consider it," Moren vowed. He turned to his people. "Will you accept the aid of the second prince?"

Immediately the citizens cheered loudly. Or most of them did. Even those who didn't agree to the acquittal knew that with both Jürgen and Hans sailing for the Southern Isles and commanding fleets, there would be very, very few enemies that actually got through the sea defences to enter into land combat. Those who did would stand little chance. In land combat, they had every advantage. At least on the Isles. Of course battalions would likely be sent to allies who would fight with the Southern Isles in this war—they couldn't very well leave their alliances out in the dust—but if they were fortunate, a good portion of the fight would be on sea. They knew who would ultimately win such a battle.

Moren turned to Jürgen. "Release the prince. It seems acquittal is the only option now. We need you more than ever," he said. Immediately the hangman removed the rope from Jürgen's neck, and swiftly he was pulled back into his siblings. His siblings, torn between the relief that their brother would live, and the sorrow and concern of pending war.

"What are our chances?" Calcas questioned Mael, looking at him.

Mael was silent. "I don't want to look," he answered. "But I will…" Soon enough his eyes became glassy. In a moment they were normal again. "I can't see… I can, but not clearly, that is… There will be death, capture… It will not be as easy a battle as we believe now, and there will be loss… But I don't know who or on what side. I don't see the victor and who takes the most losses… It's all I can offer. Our chances are less than we want them to be."

"Fate can be changed," Coth said.

"It can," Mael confirmed.

"Then we'll change it as best we can," Connyn stated.

Frozen

Elsa listened to Moren's plight, stunned. Weselton and Scotland at war with the Southern Isles… "Who do you have at your disposal?" she finally worked up the nerve to question.

"Out of respect for your desire to remain neutral, we have omitted you from the allies we will call on to aid us in war. As far as I know, it is Weselton, Norway, and Scotland against the Southern Isles and Denmark," Iscawin answered as they walked down the corridors towards the throne room. "However, Justic has sent word to Prince Eric to speak in Moren's favor to his father, and ask for their aid. At least then it will be three on three.

"How dangerous will this battle be?" Elsa questioned.

"There will be death and pain and suffering before it is done," Iscawin quietly answered, looking longingly at her. "I wish I could tell you it will all be alright. I would give anything to be able to assure you of as much."

"I'm worried about you. All of you," Elsa murmured.

"With Hans and Jürgen at sea, a good deal of the threat will be held off and kept at bay," Iscawin replied.

"Norway has a strong naval fleet, and large. Their ships are even sturdier than Arendelle's," Elsa worriedly pointed out.

"They'll make it," Iscawin promised.

"You can't know that," she murmured.

"Does it hurt to hope?" he asked.

She smiled at him softly. "No… I suppose it doesn't," she replied. They reached the throne room and Elsa took a breath, stepping into it with Iscawin. On the thrones sat the other princes, waiting for their coming. Iscawin bowed to Elsa and went to his own throne, sitting.

Frozen

"No doubt our brother has filled you in," Moren said.

"He has," Elsa said. "So why do you want to see me now?"

"Only to discuss other matters that need to be addressed. You mentioned to me you wanted to pretend nothing after Hans's initial treachery ever happened, and give both our lands the opportunity to cope and come to terms with everything going on now. I agree, and will grant you that boon. In that sense, I suppose preparing for pending war could not have happened sooner. The Southern Isles will be out of your hair a good long time anyway," Moren stated. "Though I fear I also cannot account for my youngest brothers actions or movements as well as I could otherwise."

Elsa was quiet, thinking on how to answer. She wasn't sure. "I'm not afraid of your brother," she finally replied. Should he attempt to come to Arendelle without summons, he would be dealt with. She couldn't see why he would want to after all of this, though.

"Nor is _he_ afraid of _you_ ," Kelin-Sel pointed out.

"What happens will happen," Elsa said. "I would hope he'd have the decency to stand at your sides strategizing, but if he instead…"

"We don't _want_ his help," Duach cut off with a scoff.

Hans shot him a sharp glare. "Damn you, Runo," he bitterly said.

"Hans is as deeply into this as us, and his input will be invaluable. He will contribute as much as anyone. _All_ of the younger ones will," Moren firmly said to Duach. If they chose to, that was. Moren turned again to Elsa. "When finally the war gets well underway, which may take a good few months given all the preparations and plans that must be made on all sides, Hans will continue to write to you in order to keep constant contact, updating you as to the status of things. Weselton is involved, so it isn't unlikely that the Duke will try and declare war on you as well. If he does, send word immediately to Hans and he will inform me. I will send ground troops to neighboring shores to defend you and ensure your own kingdom is allowed to remain neutral. If you permit it, I will even send Hans's fleets to guard your waters along with your own," he said.

"Agreed," Elsa replied, stomach flip-flopping uneasily at the perspective of war.

"Be on constant guard, Elsa. In delicate political situations, it isn't unusual for assassins to be sent out to try and topple rulers," Moren warned.

"I will," Elsa agreed. "You as well."

"Always," Moren stated.

"The man is so cautious he doesn't even talk to _himself_ ," Franz Neb joked. Moren gave him an annoyed glare.

"Let me guess, prepare the single brothers for marriage?" Justic asked.

"What now?" Elsa immediately questioned.

"Marrying into politics can help end wars quite quickly," Moren said. "If done right. Calcas, Connyn, and Coth, keep your eyes and ears open for news of any unwed royals of Scotland, Norway, or Weselton."

"I call Scotland," Coth said.

"I call Norway," Connyn chimed.

"Fine, I'll take Weselton," Calcas said. "About _time_ you started trying to match us up."

"It wouldn't do you harm to search out potential suitors for yourself, Elsa," Moren said, ignoring the dig Calcas had made. Elsa blinked, trying to process she'd just heard that, then blushed deeply.

"I-I'm not ready for anything like that!" she exclaimed, unsure whether to be infuriated or embarrassed.

"One day you may not have a choice _but_ to be," Moren warned.

"My sister will be married into the royal family of the trolls," Elsa said coldly. "Arendelle's good."

"You mentioned there was a law that declared you had to marry first," Hans deadpanned.

"Keep silent, prince," she darkly warned Hans, glaring at him.

He smirked tauntingly and shrugged. "This should be amusing," he said.

"I despise you. I hope you know that. More than I've despised anything before," Elsa icily said.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Hans answered. "I'll set you up with someone, your Majesty. Of course he's known for being a little… let's say rough, with his many, many wives and concubines. However…"

"If you keep talking, you'll regret it," Elsa threatened in a dangerously frigid tone. Almost like she was ready to freeze him. She probably was, to be honest.

Hans looked ready to retort, but… "Enough, Hans," Moren sharply cut off. Hans frowned at him in annoyance but backed off. "We can't afford to antagonize our political allies at a time like this."

"Too late for _that_ ," Elsa coldly said. She turned to Moren. "I'll do all I can for you, as long as Arendelle remains a neutral."

"So be it. Travel home safely, Elsa. Take care of Anna," Moren said, nodding to her.

She curtseyed to him and glanced over at Hans. "You should think about giving it a happy ending. Your story," she remarked to him suddenly.

He blinked at her then shook his head. "I don't have to. Its real life counterparts, Ariel and Eric, have their happy ending. At least for now."

"Good," Elsa replied. "A pity your tale won't too, but then I suppose much of its beauty is the tragedy. At least, a good deal of its beauty." He blinked then smirked slightly. She smirked just as slightly back. With that she turned and left. Though his siblings looked oddly at Hans, they didn't press for detail.

"And now, brothers, it begins," Moren seriously said, looking them all over grimly. They were silent, suddenly much graver. None of them relished this.

* * *

(A/N: Given I'm a stickler for canon, and apparently a **Frozen 2** is in the workings for 2018 that supposedly focuses on forgiveness and second chances, I've tried to leave this story open ended and flexible so as to accommodate the happenings in that second movie. Trying to write this so that a second movie could maybe fit in between this story and its sequel. However it goes, I'll find some way to fit it into my continuity somewhere. That means, though, that parts of the next one, and even parts of the end of this one, might seem a bit odd or sudden. Or not. Still writing the next, so not sure yet. I want to make it fit, though, so that if and whether Hans returns and attempts to redeem himself, as the supposed theme of Frozen 2 implies, or turns traitor again in the end - because let's be honest, Disney has yet to redeem any villain they've ever written, say for Maleficent, and that's only in the live-action movie - it will make sense. Of course if **Frozen 2** _does_ end up being Hans/Elsa - though Disney also has yet to pair a hero and villain, so yeah - or Elsa/Someone, it'll be a bit more complicated to make it fit in with the flow of the stories I have planned, but doable. Might be able to fit it in near the end of my continuity, or even between this one and the sequel regardless, though an explanation would have to be given. Point is I'll fit it in somehow.

Regardless, none of that is my concern right now. My concern is writing a sequel, and subsequent ones, that my readers will hopefully enjoy every bit as much as they've seemed to enjoy these first two. Thank you again for the support.)


End file.
